


Press a number

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: College, Dancing, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Jongin is terribly drunk and he couldnt drive home anymore because of his state so he tries to call a friend only that he dials the wrong number.This work is a part of the Pretty Boys fic exchange of 2016!





	1. 1/5

**_Author's notes:_ **

**_Hi! This prompt kinda spiralled out of control kekeke! The actual prompt stops at the line, but I just felt like it was a setup for an amazing relationship/story. So if you want to know what happens next, keep reading after the line ^^_ **

 

**_Enjoy!_ **

 

* * *

 

Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!'

Jongin had the bottle of beer placed at his lips, his head tilted backwards and this throat straight to allow as much beer flow as possible through it as quickly as possible.

'Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah!'

He sighed and placed the bottle down on the table, emptied completely. The host, Sehun, quickly passed him another and Jongin's head tilted backwards again, chugging another one within seconds. The crowd of students around him cheered at his quick drinking, cheering him on in their own tipsy ways. 'Chug! Chug! Chug!'

Another one down, at least three more to go to break his record. Jongin downed a third, a fourth, a fifth and half way through the sixth, he gave up.

The boys around him laughed as Jongin took a glass of water to ease his head and insides a little and scattered among the rooms again. Sehun patted Jongin's back and passed him a mix of Coke and Jack Daniel's. Jongin took a few sips and sighed. 'Didn't break the record.' He slurred.

Sehun chuckled. 'It was fun though. Here, want one?' Sehun showed a capsule of speed.

Jongin took it, placed it on his tongue and downed it with his drink. He shook his head and grinned. 'Always.'

Sehun laughed and walked off again, to his other friends and mingling with them a little. Jongin sat down on the couch, some cute boys sitting their talking quietly. He smirked at one of them, Jongdae he believed he was called, and cocked his head. 'Hey…'

Jongdae turned and smiled at Jongin, not hiding the alcoholic blush on his cheeks. 'Hi…'

'Long time no see.' Jongin slid a little closer, his lips close to Jongdae's ears as he talked. 'Missed seeing you around.'

Jongdae hummed softly. 'Yeah, I had to pull a few long nights and days to keep up with my major…'

'Ah, so responsible of you…' Jongin said as his lips nearly touched the tip of Jongdae's ear. 'I admire that in a person.'

'Do you?' Jongdae asked, his voice getting smaller as Jongin's aura of confidence grew around him. Jongin's arms found its way around the boy's shoulders.

'I love it. Especially if after that they let themselves be torn apart by some big cocks…' Jongin growled lowly.

Jongdae hummed softly. 'Should we make a start on that then?'

Jongin smirked and pulled the boy onto his lap, making sure the boy felt Jongin's erection trying to poke through the jeans they both wore and jam himself inside the boy's tight rectum. 'I thought you would never ask…'

Jongdae looked around for a moment and leaned in, his lips almost on Jongin's jawline. 'What if I suck you off now to keep you happy and then later we can go to my place to fuck all night long?'

Jongin's lips found Jongdae's ear and he bit in it. 'I like that idea.' Jongin unbuckled his jeans and started to shimmy them down, but Jongdae stopped him.

'Yah, yah, not here!' Jongdae chuckled. 'I was hoping we could find a place in the bathroom.'

Jongin smirked, getting up and carrying Jongdae right to the bathroom upstairs (one Jongin had used more frequently with different boys). 'Hell yeah, mind if I go rough on you a bit?'

'I want you to fuck my face now and fuck my ass later…' Jongdae moaned huskily in Jongin's ear. Jongin felt the boy glow, Sehun had hit him with a capsule of speed too. That would explain his eagerness. Not that Jongin did really mind.

Upstairs, Jongin made Jongdae kneel and let his jeans dropping, deploying all nine inches for Jongdae to suck and lick. He slapped it around Jongdae's cheeks for a bit. Roughly, he took hold of Jongdae's hair and with his other hand he made the boy open his mouth. 'Ready for my cock?'

'Ready.'

Jongin's hips started to roll.

 

Buckling his jeans again and adjusting his member down his left leg, Jongin made his way back to the party. He had left Jongdae to clean up his face on his own, allowing Jongin to walk away with a smug and victorious grin on his face. He mingled in with the crowd, who didn't even notice they had left for a few moments of sexual solitude.

Jongin downed a few shots as he went through the crowds, happily cheering as he downed the vodka, whiskey and gin willy-nilly. His senses and thoughts became more and more hazed in alcoholic fumes. Jongin made his way to the centre of the party, where the others were dancing happily with a drink in their hands, grinding up to the boy or girl they wanted to have sex with later.

Jongin moved through the crowd to the kitchen, where he knew the bottle of Jack Daniel's was kept. Sehun glanced at him and patted his shoulder. 'Had a good one?'

'Had better. I hope his ass is nicer…'

Sehun laughed and ruffled Jongin's hair. 'You'll be alright, I guess. Drink some water, you're getting warm.'

Jongin hummed and drank some water in the kitchen before he put the bottle of Jack at his lips to gulp it down quickly. Why was he drinking so much? Was the blowjob that bad that he wanted to forget it as quickly as possible? Did he want a reason to not be able to get it up tonight?

Jongin knew Jongdae had been a playtoy for most guys at this party. Truth be told, he had been Jongin's sperm bank three times already. For some reason it seemed sort of gross to just jam it up inside his butt once again, where a million others had probably also been and used it as their personal sperm storage unit.

Jongin groaned as he finished the bottle of whiskey and walked back into the party. He felt the alcohol rush through his head only faster, his body and mind slurring quicker than ever before. The drugs started to take their toll on Jongin's body and to be honest he didn't mind.

Especially when he saw that Minseok had his hands all over Jongdae after the boy had come down the stairs again, his tongue probably still stained with Jongin's cum when he started to exchange it with Minseok. Jongin sneered to himself a bit and started to dance to the music.

People started to look annoyed at him, probably because Jongin's body wasn't really dancing that well with all the alcohol clouding it. Even though Jongin usually was quite the amazing dancer, now his moves lacked… everything. He hit a few drinks out of someone's hand, he stepped on some toes.

Jongin didn't even fucking care, he was on a roll…

Now the room was rolling too…

'Okay, Jongin.' Sehun took him by the shoulders. 'Maybe you had enough for tonight.'

'Nah, mate, I'm fine…'

'I'm sure you are Jongin, go be fine outside then.' Sehun said as he opened the front door. 'Thanks for coming, I'll let Jongdae know where to find your place, okay?'

'Ah don't bother, not in the mood for a threesome with Minseok. Again.'

Sehun hummed and patted Jongin's back. 'See you, okay?'

Jongin slurred something unintelligible and walked away. Or swayed away. Jongin grabbed his car keys and walked to his car, trying to stick the keys in the lock (while he could just press the button on the key). He moaned when he couldn't do it and hung on his car for a second, trying to stop his head from spinning.

'Fuck, that Jack hit me hard…' He sighed and looked up again. Too fast! He hunched over and puked against his car door. Coughing and gagging, he rested his head and his hands against his car and cursed under his breath. When more vomit came, he just let it out. Didn't try to stop himself from vomiting anymore.

Okay, so all in all, maybe don't drive now. Jongin tried to clear his head and call his roommate. What was his number again? Why didn't he save those in his phone? It was… Uh…

Uh…

Ah yes that.

Not only did he guess the wrong number, he dialled it wrongly too. Calling someone totally different.

 

In the centre of Seoul, situated in Gangnam, a upper class apartment building had been erected to accommodate housing for the more fortunate. The building featured multiple penthouses at the top of the towers, a shopping mall at the base and a gym halfway to the top, cutting the building in half.

Part of its housing possibilities, apart from apartments, studios and penthouses, were maisonettes. Apart from sounding luxurious and expensive by its French name, the concept behind it was quite something too. It was a multiple story apartment, which resulted in having basically a normal house in an apartment building.

And on the seventh floor, two floors below the gym, a student had his own maisonette, paid for by his parents. This student, at this time of night, slept like a brick in his bed, his body spread out as he had to share it with no one. His room was a bit messy, but it was the right kind of messy. The kind of messy that said single life, student life and engineer life.

And his phone started ringing.

The student moaned softly and picked up. 'Taemin…'

' _Yo, dude… Can you pick me up?'_ The voice slurred as if he was completely wasted.

'What? Who is this?'

_'Yifan, don't screw with me. Come pick me…'_ Hiccup. ' _Up.'_

'I think you called the wrong person, who is this?' Taemin was getting annoyed now.

_'Your knight in shining armour, your prince charming, come on, come pick me up!'_

'Okay, I'm hanging up if you don't tell me who you are!'

' _I'm your soulmate okay!'_ Still slurring. _'Please just take me home, I can't open my car…'_

'You called the wrong person. Bye.' Taemin hung up and turned around in his bed, his back to his cell phone. 'Stupid drunk.'

A few moments of silence followed, until his phone started ringing again. To pick up or not? He would probably call Taemin again if he didn't make it clear that he was calling the wrong number. Taemin turned and picked up again. 'Look, dude, I'm not…'

' _Yifan, please take me home.'_

'I'm not Yifan! I'm Taemin!'

' _Please, Yifan, take me home…'_

'Who is this?'

' _Oh Yifan! Bloody prince charming! Come get me or I'll drive myself!'_

Look, Taemin was not about to be an accomplice to a DUI. He rubbed his forehead. 'Fine, where are you at?'

He heard the guy at the other end of the line moan loudly as he probably tried his best to think clearly. ' _Uh… Uh…_ ' He mumbled an address in Hongdae.

'I'm on my way. Don't move.'

' _Thank you, Yifannie, I owe you one.'_

And you better believe it. Taemin sighed and got out of bed, dressing himself to go get this son of a bitch.

 

Jongin moaned as he saw a car pull up. He got up from the grass, a pool of his own vomit next to him, and swayed his way to Yifan's car. He supported himself on Yifan's shoulders and groaned in the boy's ear. 'Thanks Yifan…'

'I'm not…'

'Yifan, really, you look so fucking sexy. When did your butt get so fucking hot?'

'Just get in the car.'

'Yifan, really, your butt looks so round… You're like the sex doll from my dreams…'

'In the car!'

Jongin climbed into the car and sighed as he sat back in the seat. 'Oh Yifan, you don't know how grateful I am…'

'You better be. Where do you live again?'

Jongin laughed drunkenly. 'With you!'

'Oh.' Fucking hell. 'I can't remember how to get there from here.'

Jongin groaned and rubbed his head as the car took off again. 'Next right… I think.'

The car, carefully so Jongin didn't puke in the car, took a right turn. 'Okay…'

'Uh… Left?'

'Left…'

'Left again…' 'Left again… Right… No! Left!'

And they pulled over. 'That's a circle.'

Jongin moaned and rubbed his head. 'We need to drive in circles to get home…'

'Fine, I'll fix it for us.'

And they drove off again. Jongin stared out the window, that made him at least feel a little less nauseous. He opened the window a little, letting in the early winter night. 'This is the way home…'

'Yeah, yeah, just stick your head out the window.'

Jongin rested his head back and hummed. 'Thank you, Yifannie…'

They pulled up in Gangnam and Jongin was helped out of the car. They walked to the lift, heading straight for the seventh floor. 'Do you need a bucket or are you fine?'

'… I'm fine, I'm fine…' Jongin gagged. 'Fine…'

'Yeah, you're getting a bucket…'

Jongin felt the softness of a mattress under his limbs and moaned. 'Yifan, I'll suck you off for this one. I'll take all of your cock…'

'Just go to sleep, you idiot.' He undressed Jongin to his boxers.

'Thank you… Good night…' Jongin turned onto this stomach and laid in the bed, one foot on the floor. He heard a bucket being placed next to him and he moaned. 'See you tomorrow…'

Taemin sighed and looked at the stranger in his bed. He looked around his room and took all the valuables with him, along with a blanket. He would take the couch tonight, but this guy had some explaining to do in the morning!

 

Jongin sat up straight and grimaced. His head hurt, but he had had worse than this. Good thing he puked most of it out already. Jongin hummed as he looked at the environment around him. Well, he could have landed worse for a night of good old fuckeroo. Certainly better than Jongdae's bed.

Well… Could have landed worse, couldn't have landed better, holy crap! Jongin looked at the kingsize bed he laid in alone. Alone. Wait, where was his fuckbuddy for the night? Jongin looked around and got out of bed. He scratched his member and walked out of the room, right into the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and let out all the alcohol of last night, so it took a while, and when he was done he checked himself in the mirror, to see if he looked refuckable.

Shame was that he didn't remember much of last night, which was unusual. Jongin usually remembered at least the orgasm, but even that was a blank in his mind. Who did he even meet up with to fuck either so boringly that he would forget it or so hotly that his mind couldn't even begin to save it for later?

He walked down the stairs and noticed the sheets and blankets on the couch. Okay, so he had really torn him apart that fear had overcome him for a second round… So it wasn't boring probably. Jongin heard a hum from around the corner and smirked. There he is! Jongin walked towards his latest cum dump and saw a butt that screamed to be fucked again, he saw hair that begged to be pulled at and a body that squealed for Jongin's strong hands around that small waist.

Jongin slapped the boy's behind, pulled down the boy's sweatpants and boxers on the back and pressed his boxer-covered member between those two juicy buttocks. 'Hey there beautiful, I wouldn't mind having you bend over another time…'

The boy turned around and pushed him away violently. Jongin gulped when he saw the fury on the boy's face. That was no "That was a good one night stand"-face.

'Whoa, uh… Where are we, who are you and did we actually fuck?' Because a one night stand with Jongin always resulted in a good one.

'NO, WE DIDN'T FUCK!'

'Ah, shame, I would have loved to.' Jongin sighed and eased down his erection.

'Excuse me?!'

'It's a compliment!' Jongin brushed the boy's anger away (and failed but he didn't care). 'Who are you?'

'No! Who are you, prince Charming?!'

'What do you mean?! Didn't we go over here to fuck at least? You don't know who I am?'

The boy came dangerously close, his hands even more dangerously close to a knife set. 'You called me, in the middle of the night, repeatedly, asking me to come pick you up and bring you home, thinking I was some guy called Yifan!'

'Oh.'

'WHAT "OH"?!'

'Well, it explains why I don't remember us fucking.' Jongin dodged a vague punch to the face. 'But okay, sorry I called you. I probably dialled wrongly.'

The boy sighed. 'I'm Taemin and this is my home. You couldn't remember where you live so I took you here. I see now that was a stupid idea, I should have dropped you off at the police station.'

'Whoa there, no, no, next time, don't do that. This is better!' Jongin said. 'Look, I'll dress myself and I'll be off okay?'

'Good.'

'My name is Jongin.'

'Great.'

Jongin shrugged and walked upstairs again, dressing himself and heading for the door. Remembering that his car was still at Sehun's… And he had no money with him… And that was an hour walk, he guessed. Fuck…

'Yo, Taemin, can I ask you one last favour?'

That furious stare again.

'Can you drop me off where you picked me up?'

'Can I…' Taemin groaned. 'No!'

'Please? Really please? Pretty please?'

'… For fuck's sake.' Taemin grabbed his keys.

 

* * *

 

Taemin opened the front door and smiled as Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho and Jinki barged in with shopping bags filled with either games, food or drinks. They all lived in the same building, but Taemin's maisonette was the largest, so the frequently met up there.

Minho picked Taemin up immediately, carrying him to the kitchen growling. 'Yaaaah, you should be preheating the oven with that butt of yours.'

'Yah, Minho-yah!' Taemin wiggled in Minho's arms, laughing.

Jinki chuckled as he put the bag of food on the countertops. 'Taeminnie, shall we cook together?'

'Yes!' Taemin broke free from Minho's arms and joined Jinki in chopping up vegetables. Jonghyun poured the both of them a drink and sat down on the kitchen table.

'How you doing?'

'Great!' Taemin said as he took a first sip of his wine and smiled. 'Working on my research.'

'Good luck on your thesis.' Kibum said as popped a beer open. 'Mine was hell last year.'

'Well, you had a shitty subject.' Minho said as he eyed Taemin's behind.

'Stop staring, Minho.' Jonghyun said. 'Just go on a date then.'

'Nope! Not into the jocks.' Taemin said.

'He's turned me down six times.' Minho said. 'Happy it didn't become awkward though.'

'I basically gave him free reign on my butt if he would shut up about a date.' Taemin said.

Minho slapped it. 'Hell yeah!'

'… So you're friends with benefits?' Jinki said.

'Whoa, not that much free reign.' Taemin said. 'No friends with benefits.'

'Aaawh… I was trying to ease you into it.' Minho smirked. 'Nah, I've got my eyes on another butt, but Taemin's is just too good to let just pass. You need to give it a slap.'

'About dates!' Kibum grinned as he poked Taemin's shoulder. 'What booty call did you go to last weekend?'

'… Booty call?' Taemin tilted his head in confusion. 'None, I believe… It's been a while since I've had a booty call at least.'

'In the middle of the night, I heard your door opening and closing, your car racing off.'

'… OH! Oh. Let's not talk about that. Just something stupid.'

'Now let's most definitely talk about it!' Minho grinned. 'Tell me, whose cock did you accept up your ass?'

'Shut it! Not talking about it! It wasn't a booty call, no cocks involved.'

'Scissoring?' Jonghyun smirked.

'Oh fuck you guys.'

Jinki poked Taemin's sides. 'Tell us!'

'No!'

'Tell, tell, tell!' Jinki kept poking.

Taemin started to laugh. 'No!'

All four of them started to poke and tickle Taemin until he started to spill the beans. 'Fine!'

The friends backed off and waited grinning.

'So, in the middle of the night, this guy calls, completely wasted, if I can come pick him up. I was like, who the fuck are you, but he was like, I'm your prince charming, come pick me up. So I became mad and hung up on him. And then he called again and he said he would drive himself if I didn't come pick him up.'

The friends looked away, knowing that history.

'So I went to pick him up and he didn't know where he lived anymore. So I took him here, he slept here and left in the morning. He was a cocky bitch too, thinking he got lucky.'

'What'd he say in the morning?'

Taemin pondered for a moment but beckoned Jonghyun closer. He turned Jonghyun around, slapped his butt and pulled down his jeans slightly, pressing his hips against it. 'Hey there beautiful, I wouldn't mind having you bend over another time…'

All the friends, including Jonghyun, burst out laughing and Jonghyun pulled up his jeans. 'Okay, that must have been funny.'

'Well, yeah it was funny when I think about it now, but back then I was pissed.'

'I get that.' Minho said. 'I wouldn't be too pleased either. Did you at least see his junk?'

'Yeah. I pulled off his jeans when he came here so he could sleep sort of normally.'

'Did he have the right to be cocky?' Jinki asked.

'Oh yes he did! It was flaccid, I think at least, but holy shit, could have poked my eye out.'

Kibum laughed and ruffled Taemin's long hair. 'Well, at least he pissed off right?'

'Yeah, he was an honest guy at least, didn't take anything. Didn't even ask for breakfast.'

Jonghyun chuckled. 'Next time you ask me to bend over for you again, warn me, I'll stretch for you.'

'Keeping that in mind.'

Later that evening, after dinner, Jonghyun looked up from his phone. 'Hey, next week there's a concert at my university, by students, for students. It's like 10,000 won to get in, so it's not expensive at all. Wanna go? I'm singing, so it's good.'

 

Jongin slid down the wall. This was the last assignment of this schoolyear and he would be done. With all his experience in dancing, he managed to get exemptions for almost all his classes, or the coming concert would get them for him. Not that he would have to sing, but he was a dancer assisting on stage.

After three failed attempts at medicine, human resource management and law school, his parents had finally given in and allowed him to go to the Korean National University of Arts, specifically the dancing division of the institute. Because that's where Jongin flourished, so to speak. Apart from partying and doing the dishes at a restaurant, Jongin danced a lot. He had basically called permanent dibs on one practice room at the university, he danced that much. The artists involved, at least some of them, had taken such a liking to him that he had a few solo dances on stage, around the artist.

He liked one of them in particular, Kim Jonghyun. He was a good lyricist and composer, but also had his songs fit with Jongin's style involuntarily. So Jongin was always on stage with his songs, either alone or with some colleagues. Jongin hummed as he put on his sneakers again and stepped onto the stage.

'Any friends coming to watch you tonight?' Jonghyun asked as he sipped his water.

'Nah, they're not into… art. I guess.' Jongin. 'My parents would come but they're too busy. My noonas are coming though.'

'Ah, hot noonas?' Jonghyun smirked.

'Fuck you.'

'Fuck them.' Jonghyun ruffled Jongin's hair and got up. Jongin knew that this was one of Jonghyun's big assessments that would allow him to graduate next year, but still he found that the artist was rather relaxed about it.

'What's in that drink of yours?'

'Like every pill on the market that's supposed to calm your nerves.'

Jongin laughed and stretched his waist and back. 'You don't need that.'

'Well… I mean, I've done everything I could, so I shouldn't worry. But still, I worry.'

'Are your friends coming to watch?'

'Yeah! I basically said it was cheap and they agreed to come. And my parents and grandparents, but that's it really… Nonetheless, happy they're coming.'

Jongin looked at the clock. 'Shall we order some take away? Because otherwise we'll have to eat right before the concert tonight.'

Jonghyun nodded and grabbed his phone. 'Chinese?'

'Chicken?'

'God, it's always the same with you.'

Jongin laughed. 'Order spicy chicken.'

'Yeah, yeah, because spicy is never spicy enough.'

After they ate with the entire crew of that evening, Jongin checked his backpack for his attire. Fuck…

'Ah, Jonghyun, I'm going home to freshen up quickly and pick up my clothes. At what time do I need to be in again?'

Jonghyun glanced at the clock. 'Eight. You with your car?'

'Yeah, but I'm not sure if that's any faster than a bike…'

Jonghyun chuckled. 'What is it?'

'A third hand Hyundai.'

'Oh God!' Jonghyun laughed. 'I'll tell them you'll be in at nine.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Tell them that.' He grabbed his bag and ran out the auditorium.

 

Taemin hummed as he slammed the door of his car shut. A present from his third stepmother, a [Toyota GT86](http://pictures.topspeed.com/IMG/crop/201511/toyota-gt-86-blackli-8_600x0w.jpg), to win over his heart. His parents hadn't divorced, his mother had passed away after a car accident and well, Taemin's father had trouble finding a new soulmate.

He swung his back around his shoulder and walked towards the complex of the university Jonghyun studied at. He glanced at his sides, where someone parked in the students' area of the car park. Rushing out of the car, running towards him and…

'You.' Taemin growled.

Jongin halted. 'Hi, hey, uh… Do you go to school here?'

'No, my friend does!'

'Ah! Thank God!'

'Excuse me?!' What was that for? Taemin picked him up and sent him off! The least he could do was be a bit grateful.

'Well, I couldn't concentrate knowing that I hadn't properly thanked you for picking up yet and you roaming about here reminding me of that.' Jongin smirked. 'You know, proper thanks.' He ran off, into the school.

Taemin stared at the boy's backside. 'Proper thanks?' Taemin, think perverted. 'Oh for fuck's sake man!'

And Jongin laughed as he ran through the doors.

'Who are you yelling at, bubble butt?' Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin from behind.

'Some prick who was hitting on me.'

'I just arrived!' Minho said and chuckled in Taemin's ear. 'Everyone wants to hit on bubble butt, though.'

'Continue and you'll be just another prick hitting on me and getting hit by me.'

'I'll be silent.'

'Good boy.'

'Minho, get your hands off him.' Jinki slapped him over the head. 'Do that after a night of drinking.'

Minho grumbled and let Taemin go, slapping his behind as he did. Taemin sighed and walked towards the school.

'Yah! Wait for me!' Kibum came running. 'Waiting for everyone except for me!'

All four of them walked in together and followed the signs to the concert. They sat down in the masses and waited happily, while Minho and Jinki were going to get them something to drink. They saw Jonghyun peek around the curtains and smiled at them.

Kibum and Taemin smiled at him and waved, resulting in the boy sneaking of the stage and running up to them. 'I'm happy you're here! My parents couldn't make it… They're in a traffic jam…'

'Aaaawh…' Taemin patted Jonghyun's back. 'It'll be alright. Does it make you feel better if I say you look hot as fuck tonight?'

'Little bit.'

'Then does it also make you feel better if I say I wouldn't mind having you bend over for me again?' Taemin smirked.

'Oh goodness, Taeminnie, wait till Minho hears that one.' Jonghyun smirked as he tugged at his jacket. 'I hope you'll like it! Let me know afterwards! We're inviting everyone over for drinks at the school cafe.'

'We'll be there!' Kibum smiled and Jonghyun turned again, running back to backstage. Taemin and Kibum sat down again and waited for their drinks and the show to start.

And as they watched their best friend put down the show of a lifetime (literally, that was the theme of the concert), Taemin's eyes were drawn to the dancer behind him. The drunk idiot.

 

'What'd you think?!' Jonghyun ran up to them in the cafe and hugged both Minho and Jinki as he joined them.

'It was awesome!' Jinki chirped and gave Jonghyun the drink they had already bought him. Jonghyun gulped half of it away and smiled.

'You think so?'

'Hell yeah!' Taemin smiled and poked Jonghyun's sides. 'You were so good! Them high notes man!'

Jonghyun beamed of happiness and brushed past his eyes with the back of his hand. 'Thank you! I heard there were people of SM and YG and JYP in the audience so maybe…'

'A new boy band with Jonghyun.' Minho chuckled. 'I would be your number one fan!'

Jonghyun laughed. 'I think I would go solo though! YG does some solo stuff, right?'

Kibum hummed. 'SM too nowadays. Maybe. Anyhow, you did so well!'

Jonghyun hummed and finished his drink. 'I hope my professors think so too… Oh God, there they are…'

'I'll get us some new drinks.' Taemin said and walked to the bar. He ordered them new drinks and looked around through the cafe. Everyone was mingling, the dancers, artists, crewmembers all talking with their friends and family, proud of what they put together. The bartender gave him their drinks and he walked back to his friends, watching how Jonghyun tried to both formally as casually chat with his professors.

'I think your assessment has gone quite alright.' One of his professors hummed. 'We'll send you a few review over the mail, which we will evaluate next week. Have a nice evening, Jonghyun, celebrate it well.'

As the professors walked away, Jonghyun had happy spasms and hit Jinki's back maybe a bit too roughly, but nonetheless everyone laughed and smiled. A bartender tapped on Taemin's shoulder and gave him a drink. 'Here you go, sir, a drink bought for you by, and I quote, "that guy", with the message "part one of proper thanks".'

Taemin, slightly dumbfounded, accepted the drink and analysed the message. 'Wait. Only you handled this drink right?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Did he ask you to put something in it?'

'No sir, just a Coke cocktail with rum, nothing special.'

'Thank you.'

The bartender bowed and walked away again.

'Who is "that guy"?' Minho asked.

'And why would he stuff something in your drink?' Jinki followed up.

'And why would he need to thank you?' Kibum continued.

'And why the fuck with such a cheap drink?' Jonghyun concluded.

'Shut it. It's that guy I talked about. The one who was drunk and I picked up.'

'Ah! Let's go meet him! I want to know who was riding my Taeminnie's butt!' Minho said, rolling up his sleeves to show who was the jock around here.

'Yah, no, I don't want to.'

'Well, you at least have to thank him for your drink.'

'Fuck that too! I picked him up and let him sleep in my house, the least he could do is thank me somehow. I'm not going to talk to him again, the cocky dick he was.'

Jonghyun hummed and looked around. 'What did he look like?'

'Hot as fuck.' Taemin laughed. 'I mean, he had a reason to be cocky, don't get me wrong, but wrong timing.'

Jonghyun chuckled. 'What was his name?'

Did Taemin want his friends to find out who his drunk idiot was? Maybe not, just to protect both himself as the drunk idiot. 'No, I don't.'

 

Jongin sighed as he slid down the wall of his practice studio. This weekend his roommate would be off to some fancy weekend outing in Busan, so he would have the dorm to himself. But, sadly, there were no parties this weekend anywhere, apart from the regular clubbing but that was boring on his own.

Because yes, also his friends went to that outing in Busan and Jongin was not invited because he didn't do a business major. He was just some artistic scrub who would probably be eating off of social security later. He took off his sneakers to let his feet cool down a little bit and maybe freshen up too while they were at it.

He had practiced this choreography for maybe years and still, every time he practiced, he found himself making mistakes in his posture, his footing and his movements. They were minimal, but Jongin saw them. This was his fourth attempt at a major now and since the concert a few weeks ago, he had already passed his first year before Christmas had dawned upon them yet, so his worries had faded. His parents had been somewhat proud. It wasn't medicine or law, but sure, it was good that he finally did well in school.

Now he just had to find an internship for next year and he was golden. His professors had advised him to go to the big entertainment companies, since they always needed good back up dancers and also provided a stellar learning experience. And for relatively free, who would complain at that company right?

Jongin still had to get an email on the subjects of his second year, if some already had been fulfilled and could be exempted for him, so he could focus more on his internship and maybe ask for some kind of salary since he would spend most of his time there.

Maybe then he could afford a studio or apartment of his own, instead of sharing a crappy dorm with Yifan. He looked out the windows and sighed. The bad thing about winter, so dark so early, so cold so early. He packed his bag, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the practice room.

He hurried to the car park but stopped halfway. Idiot, your car is at the shop! Jongin turned to walk to the bus stop, putting his headphones on as he walked. He grabbed his phone and looked at the battery. … Well, he was about to get home, didn't matter if it died. He stuffed the cable in his phone and turned on the music.

Lately, also with his own choreographies, he had turned to Spanish music. It swung so well, as his dad would probably say, but Jongin found it easy to dance to both tenderly as passionately. He checked in when the bus arrived and fell down on a seat, pulling his knees up to his face to keep warm. In winter he always got sick because he went outside with his sweaty body and hair in the cold. He hoped that with keeping himself warm he could avoid that.

A girl sat down next to him and smiled sweetly. How about no. Jongin smiled back but averted his face afterwards, not interested at all. He didn't like girls, because first, they were mostly too prudish for Jongin's taste, and secondly he was gay. So that's a double no.

One of Jonghyun's songs came by, "White T-shirt", and Jongin smiled weakly. He almost let his limbs dance to the music, but he restrained himself. Jonghyun's music was good, Jongin found, and it was great to dance too. Also it helped that Jonghyun liked him too, allowing him to dance to it in front of the SM, YG and JYP officials.

He had seen some of them, smiling as they passed him and the guys from SM and JYP even gave him cards. His professors had not only been happy for him, but they had offered to help him with his letters and his interviews. Jongin now just waited to get clearance for next year, as he did really want to just learn, practice and dance at a company instead of being stuck in a class room all the time.

He cocked his head up as he heard the announcer speak up about his stop. He got up, nimbly moved past the girl and walked to the doors of the bus. He checked out and jumped out the bus as the doors opened, with "Dress up" from Jonghyun now blasting into his ears. He did a pirouette as he walked, trying to ease the urge of dancing to the beat in the middle of the street.

Oh the body rolls he did on stage during this songs, how much his hips bucked. All the one night stands into one fucking choreography. Jongin smiled and did another pirouette, not minding the couple staring at him as they walked by. He pushed the door of this building open with his body and ran up the stairs.

He could use the lift, but he only had to get to the third floor. And waiting for the lift took longer than just taking the stairs. Also it was good for him. Walk off all the beer. He ran up to his dorm and looked up as the music stopped. Phone dead. Great, just in time! He reached in his pocket for his keys.

…

Keys?

He patted his pockets. Phone, T-card, random condom… Keys? He went through his jacket's pockets, no keys. He let his backpack slide off his shoulders and looked inside, rummaging around for his keys.

Didn't he take them with him?

He closed his eyes and tried to think. Woke up, had breakfast, took a shower, shaved his face, chest and pubes, called Sehun to discuss the boy he used as a penis ornament a few nights ago, took his backpack, didn't pick up his keys from the table and went out the door… Fuuuuck! Jongin tried to peek through the sheers and moaned as he saw the contours of his keys.

He grabbed his phone. Right, dead. He ran down the stairs and knocked on the door of the service office. Come on… Come oooooon! He looked through the window and saw that the room was dark. Shift over. Jongin ran back up the stairs and knocked on his own door. Please Yifan, still be home.

But he waited and waited, nobody.

Great. Juuuust great! He couldn't ask his neighbours because they hated him (sometimes the one night stands occurred here and Jongin was very good at it). He couldn't call the landlord because his phone was dead. His friends were out of town. His T-card didn't have enough money on it for the train home and his wallet was inside the dorm. And lastly, Jongin didn't really fancy the idea of knocking on the door of his one night stands.

Well…

There was of course that one.

 

Taemin smiled as he laid down on the couch. A nice glass of wine, some crisps and mostly, his favourite American series on demand! Thank you Netflix for going global, no more leeching of Japan! Taemin hummed as he watched teenagers fight with werewolves and laughed at the sometimes cringe worthy acting.

Tonight no friends for a change, no people telling him to wear jeans and a button-up, no people telling him that it wasn't polite to take more than one crisp at the time. "Don't put so much dip on your crisps!" Well, fuck you all, Taemin is home alone today!

Until the doorbell rang. They had a walk in building, so the visitor was at his door already. Taemin at least knew it wasn't a criminal, since he got past security in the lobby, so that was something. Taemin sat up, brushed the crumbs of the crisps of his shirt and walked to the door.

He opened with a smile, but soon that smile faded. 'What are you doing here?'

Jongin beamed pleading eyes at Taemin. 'Okay, sorry, but really, please listen. I forgot my keys this morning, nobody is home, my phone is dead, I can't call anyone, the service thingy in the building has closed for the day and all my friends are out of town. I have nowhere to go, so please? Really, I mean, last time was fun right?'

Taemin sighed loudly. 'You can use my phone.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Jongin bowed maybe ten times and waited for Taemin to let him in. Taemin gestured to follow him and gave Jongin his phone. 'Go ahead, call your landlord.'

'Uh… Can you… Can you look up his number? It's one of the uni's buildings..'

Taemin grabbed his tablet and tapped in the address Jongin said and found the number of the landlord. Jongin called him and explained the situation.

'But ajusshi! Ajusshi! But now… Yes ajusshi…'

Taemin looked inquisitively at Jongin.

'He said that he won't do anything about it tonight, because it's Friday night. He will make one exception for me and he will be at my building tomorrow at noon. So that's something.'

'Ah.' Taemin said. 'Well, good luck then! Make sure to zip up your jacket when you get out there.'

'Taemin-ah… … Hyung-ah… Please let me stay for tonight. Please? I won't be a bother. I'll sleep on the couch this time!'

Taemin groaned and sighed. 'Fine! And you better sleep on the couch!'

'Just to check, how old are you?'

'22.' Taemin said softly.

'Ah, chingu-ah!' Jongin smiled. 'Me too!'

Taemin sat back down on the couch and took his former position again. Jongin sat down in one of the armchairs and hummed as Taemin let the episode play again.

They remained silent for a while, but when Taemin got up to get a new drink, he glanced at Jongin. 'What would you like?'

'Oh uh… What do you have?'

'Uh… Coke, water, tea, wine.'

Could have guessed he didn't have an entire bottle of vodka Jongin could gulp down. 'Wine then.'

Taemin walked off to get them two glasses of wine and sat back down on the couch, haven given Jongin his glass. Jongin hummed and looked around. 'So, who's dick did you suck to own this place?'

'My second stepmother's.'

Jongin burst out laughing and put down his glass. He brushed past his eyes and let his laughing die down. 'Okay, didn't see you actually answering that one. What do you do then?'

'Nano-science and engineering at Yonsei.'

'That sounds complicated.'

'Well, for some, yeah.'

'Are you nearly done with your bachelor?'

'Yeah, doing my master after this though.' Taemin said. 'Maybe even going for a doctorate, if the parents are paying.'

'I guess they must be wealthy, yeah…' Jongin said. 'Are you one of those kids who has had like fifteen different mothers and fathers, along with the nannies?'

'Four mothers, along with the nannies.' Taemin looked back at the telly. 'Can I watch again?'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Taemin pressed play again.

'Why are you watching such a chick flick though?'

'Because I like it.'

'You like watching bare chested men dressed up as werewolves fight?'

'Yes.' Taemin said. 'Why wouldn't I? You rub your cock against male butts too.'

Okay, so he's definitely gay. Jongin hummed. 'But it so bad though.'

'Yah, don't say it's bad. You're the one forgetting your keys.'

Jongin sighed. 'Okay fine, what's it about?'

'Hot boys dressed as werewolves fighting other hot boys dressed as werewolves or lizard men.'

'It's about the hot boys.'

'Yes.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Do you watch everything for the hot boys?'

'Occasionally.'

And so their evening continued. They spoke sometimes, but mostly they just watched Netflix. When Taemin noticed it was past midnight, he got up. 'I'll get you some blankets.'

Jongin got up and nodded, picking up their glasses and bringing them to the kitchen. 'My God, he has a dishwasher. Yo! Can I marry you?!'

'In your dreams!'

'Is that a yes?'

'Shut up!' Taemin walked back into the living room and spread the blankets out on the couch. 'There. Also, I have a second charger for my phone, maybe yours fits.'

'Yeees!' Jongin plugged his phone into the charger and hummed as the screen showed the battery filling up. 'Like, I don't know how I can ever thank you.'

'Apparently, with part two.'

Jongin laughed. 'That would be a date then, and with part three I wouldn't sleep on the couch to night but you know.'

Taemin cocked an eyebrow. 'At home.'

'Yeah, okay.' Jongin took off his shirt and sat down on the couch. 'Good night, I guess.'

'Good night.' Taemin walked into his own bedroom, undressing and slipping into bed. Jongin took off his sweatpants (still from practice, he hadn't showered yet either) and socks, laying down on the couch. His feet hung over the armrest.

'This couch is too small for me!'

'Deal with it!'

 

Taemin woke up and got out of bed, putting on his boxers and freshening himself up in the bathroom, brushing his hair and wrapping it into a bun. Taemin put on his slippers, a shirt and his sweatpants, walking down the stairs and into the living room.

Taemin peeked at the dancer as he slept. The sheets had been trampled away slightly, his chest revealed to the world. He wasn't buff or muscular, but he looked good. He was no jock, that was for sure. His legs had also escaped the imprisonment of the sheets, one of them resting on the floor and one hooked on the backrest. And well, Jongin had morning wood lifting up the blanket right up in the middle.

'Good morning!'

Jongin shot up with a shout and looked around. 'Yah! Where…' He started laughing and turned towards Taemin. 'This couch is really too small for me.'

'Now you know how I felt.'

Jongin chuckled and got up, not shy of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers. He adjust them slightly, stuffing him down his left leg and walked to the bathroom to celebrate the morning on the loo. Taemin went to the kitchen and made two bowls of cereal. Jongin joined him and sat down after he grabbed his phone. 'Thank you for giving me breakfast.'

'Well, I'll need to have you here longer if I want to starve you to death, so why bother trying.'

Jongin chuckled and turned on his phone, eating his cereal as he waited for the messages to pile in. But they didn't. 'Ah great, not like I've got any friends or something.'

Taemin chuckled. 'What are they up to then?'

'Hmpf, some fancy weekend in Busan with all other business majors and big corporations, following workshops, networking, getting well paid internships.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but how do you get friends in business when you are a dancer?'

'This is my fourth major. I did medicine, didn't like, law, didn't like it, human resource management, didn't like that either. Those friends just kinda stuck with me.'

'Fourth? Your parents must be happy with you then?'

'They basically just ended up saying that I should just dance then, if I really wanted that and well, here I am.'

'They weren't happy about it?'

'Nah, they don't think it's a stable job with a stable income.'

'Well, they have a point I guess. I mean, I don't see you running about like that when you're 60.'

Jongin laughed. 'No, but choreographing is a thing, you know. Performance directing, teacher, that kind of stuff. I'm happy if I can just dance. It's what I do.'

'Well, I'm happy for you then. I'm going to study today at the Yonsei library, want me to drop you off at your dorm?'

'Yeah!... Wait, it's a Saturday. Why are you going to the library today?'

'Working on my thesis.'

'Ew.'

Taemin laughed. 'Indeed, ew.'

When they were ready to walk out the door, Jongin pulled on Taemin's sleeve. 'Hey uh… I'm really sorry about last time. I mean when I called and slept here and was drunk and sexually harassed you in the morning.'

Taemin eyed him up. 'It's fine.'

Jongin sighed. 'I'm glad. But uh… In case you want to ever or have to ever crash at my place, here's my number.' He passed a note with his number on it.

'And here is mine, in case you lock yourself out again.' Taemin passed a card.

'Fancy, real business card.' Jongin smirked.

'Shut up.'

'Also when do you want part two to happen?' Jongin smirked and pulled Taemin closer, his hand on Taemin's behind.

'I'm just going to leave you now.'

'What? Taemin? No!'

 

Jongin rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Every once in a while he couldn't. He would just lay there and be awake. Sometimes he could tell why. Because he drank too much Coke or coffee. Because he had used speed too late on the evening. Or ecstasy of course. Couldn't sleep because he was horny.

Lots of reasons.

And tonight was an unknown night. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. His thoughts didn't roam around or linger at a certain point in his mind, his limbs didn't want to move either, he just couldn't sleep.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone, careful not to detach the charger. He scrolled through his chats and contacts, stopping at certain one. Why would he even?

But why wouldn't he? They had fun, right? Teasingly mean at each other, poking the other with words. But also they had opened up a bit about themselves. Jongin knew things about him and Jongin knew things about him. Be it a little bit, they had bonded two weeks ago.

**Jongin:**

_Taeminnieee!_

_Why haven't you crashed at my place yet?_

**Taemin:**

_Why do you have the compulsive need to message people in the night?_

**Jongin:**

_I can't sleep :D_

_To be honest, I slept better on your couch than I sleep in my own bed._

_It's not comfy._

**Taemin:**

_How come?_

**Jongin:**

_It doesn't smell like you._

_Kekeke._

_When are we going to make part two happen?_

**Taemin:**

_First of all, I felt genuinely sorry for you when you said your bed was worse than my couch._

_So fuck you._

_Second of all, never._

_:D_

**Jongin:**

_Ouch._

_No but really, my bed is old. I need a new mattress._

_It's a bit worn out._

**Taemin:**

_That sucks. They sell mattresses at IKEA._

_Those are kinda decent._

**Jongin:**

_I know. Should go there sometime._

_Or order one in._

_But seriously, I need non-business friends._

_When are we going to meet up again?_

**Taemin:**

_I'm really busy with my thesis and evaluations and all._

_So I'm not sure._

_I'll let you know._

Jongin smirked. 'Hard to get? You haven't met me yet.'

Taemin studied a lot at the Yonsei library right? He could just go and visit him, to help him study. And pinpoint a good moment to meet up.

 

Taemin hummed as he typed entry after entry in the literature review of his thesis on acoustic-neuron interaction in animals. On Monday he had his appointment at the animal shelter, where he would meet with the abandoned dogs and cats that he would use for his research.

With the best intentions of course, this research could mean to better understanding of the animal brain and the human brain, allowing for prosthetics who could just move like a leg according to what the brain wants. They could make a new leg with the same nerve system and connect them accordingly.

Good stuff.

Taemin closed the paper he had reviewed and summarized, grabbing the next book. He would make a start on this one, but he wouldn't finish it today probably. Too much work to both read, summarize, review and process in one day.

Especially since it was already past noon.

And Taemin hadn't lunched yet.

…

Okay, lunch before stupid book. Taemin packed his stuff into his backpack, got up and turned.

'Hey.'

Taemin sat back down, startled. 'What are you doing here?'

Jongin smirked. 'Waiting for you to notice me.'

Taemin gulped. 'And… How long?'

'Ten minutes or something.' Jongin said and scooted a little closer. 'What were you going to do?'

'Lunch…'

'Great! I'm hungry!' Jongin grabbed Taemin's hand and pulled him along, out of the library. Taemin was still baffled by this turn.

'How did you even get in here?'

'I walked in the front door.' Jongin stopped and caught Taemin as he bumped into him. 'Hey…'

'Yah! Stop acting like we're on a date!' Taemin fought himself loose. 'I'm going to the Subway across the street. Want to join?'

Jongin nodded and walked alongside him, out of Yonsei, into the Subway. They ordered their subs and Jongin waited patiently as Taemin decided his veggies and sauce.

'Lettuce, tomato, cucumber, uuh… Onion why not.'

'That's no kiss after lunch…' Jongin mumbled.

The corner of Taemin's mouth quirked up. 'And a garlic sauce please.'

Jongin laughed. 'Okay, noted.'

Taemin grabbed his roll and his drink and sat down at a table. Jongin quickly completed his order and joined him, sitting down opposite of him. 'Enjoy.'

'I most certainly will.' Taemin took a bite and hummed.

Jongin looked at him. 'Seriously, I just want to hang out sometime. I know I humped your butt and that I sort of asked you to bend over for me, but I seriously just want to hang out.'

Taemin stared at him and hummed. 'And as I said, I am busy with my thesis.'

'But you're free on Friday nights right? I mean, now I need to finish watching sexy werewolf men.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I thought you didn't like it.'

'Thought or hoped?'

Taemin took a sip of his drink. 'Thought.'

'Well, I do like sexy men with great butts in tight jeans pretending to be werewolves.'

Taemin laughed. 'It's on Netflix, so you can…'

'I don't have Netflix.'

'Okay, fine, coming Friday, my place?'

'Eight?'

'Sure.'

Jongin smiled. 'See?! I haven't assaulted you, haven't kissed you. I mean, I don't mind garlic or onions. I've had horrible morning breaths so.'

Taemin laughed. 'Good to know.'

 

Taemin opened the door. 'Hi!'

Jongin smiled and bowed a little bit. 'I'm glad to see you're actually home.'

'Yaah, I'm not that rude.' Taemin hit him.

Jongin chuckled. 'Can I come in?'

'No, now you can just stay outside.' Taemin closed the door.

'Yah! Taemin-ah!' Jongin pressed on the doorbell again. 'Open up!'

Taemin opened the door and let the boy in. 'Go on.'

Jongin quickly ran in before Taemin could close the door on him again, lost his shoes and sat down in the chair had sat in a few weeks ago. 'I'm ready! Bring me sexy wolves!'

Taemin laughed and walked to the kitchen. 'I bought you something.'

Wait, what? 'Oh, you shouldn't have…'

'Well, I bought us something.'

Wait, there was an us? Jongin smirked. 'Oh? What is it? Economy pack of con…'

Taemin placed a bottle of rum on the table, along with a bottle of Coke. 'That.'

Jongin smiled. 'Aaaah! Yeeees! Better than wine. No offense.'

Taemin shook his head. 'So grateful too.'

'I said "no offense" alright!' Jongin chuckled and started to pour himself a drink. Until he remembered he wasn't actually at a party and the usual measurements for a rum Coke cocktail were about 20% rum to 80% Coke. Not 60% rum, 40% Coke. 'Uh…'

'You really are a party animal aren't you?'

'I know what you're thinking. I'm not an alcoholic.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Want a funnel to pour it back into the bottle?'

'Yes please.' Jongin pouted.

Taemin jumped up and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a funnel. Jongin checked him out from behind and his heart jerked a bit. Look at that butt. It just seemed so perfectly round, so jiggly, so sexy. And then that waist, that torso, that neck, that pony tail just waiting to be tugged.

Whoa! Jongin! Control that erection! Bit premature here!

Really, who was this kid? Just thinking he could appear in Jongin's life and capture his mind. Reason to not be able to sleep, Taemin. It wasn't just bugging him that he hadn't done Taemin yet, it just bugged him that Taemin didn't seem to like him.

Or want to like him. In any sort of way.

'Here you go!' Taemin gave him the funnel. 'I really did mean "party animal" by the way, I didn't try to imply you were an alcoholic. I just know you drink a lot at party and probably take drugs, judging the heat you were in when I found you. In multiple ways.'

'Did I offer to suck you off?'

'Multiple times.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I always say that to Yifan, my roommate, when he does something for me. He brushes it off and says he doesn't want it, but he wants it.'

'Charming.'

'I mean, I've never actually done it.'

'Just others.'

'Wha…'

'In the car, you told me things. Some Jongdae kid for the fourth time or something. "Drilled that manpussy".'

Jongin gulped. 'Well, I mean, sometimes after a party I end up in someone else's bed.'

'I see.'

'And then we… You know.'

'I do.'

WAIT WHAT?! OH HELL NO! HEEEEELL NOOOO!

'I go to parties too, sometimes. Not very often, don't really like them.'

DON'T YOU DARE! YOU ARE JONGIN'S BOTTOM!

'I had a few one night stands.'

Oh, why are you doing this to Jongin?!

'Or well, a few.' Taemin chuckled.

DON'T MAKE IT WORSE! 'I bet you have.' Jongin chuckled. Why did this annoy him so much? Why did it make his stomach turn sour so much?

'I had this fling with one guy for like three months, it was…' Taemin noticed Jongin's eyes, which were desperately trying to hide a rage of jealousy. 'Nothing really.'

'Nothing?' Jongin looked up.

'Yeah, I mean, it was just cold and emotionless.' Taemin said and turned on Netflix. 'Shall we?'

'I… I want you to know that it's like that for me too. The one night stands, I mean. It's cold.'

Taemin smiled. 'You should remix your drink.'

Jongin mixed his drink (30 to 70) and took a sip. 'Now I have to sleep here though.'

'Figured.'

'And I'm not taking the couch.'

'Fine, take the floor.'

'Aaaah Taeminnieee! Your bed though! It's so big! I fit in there too!'

'Hell no!'

'Taeminnieeeeeeee!' Jongin got up from his chair and laid down on top of Taemin on the couch. 'Pleaaaase?'

'You're wearing more than boxers in bed.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'I like to cuddle.' Jongin smirked.

'I like to punch people in my sleep.' Taemin said coldly.

'I'll keep my distance.'

'Smart move.'

 

'Jongiiiin bitch get here!' Joonmyun smirked. 'I missed you buddy! Where were you last week? We had such a great party in the hotel.'

'No business major.' Jongin hummed and downed his drink (more rum than Coke). 'Did you have fun though?'

'Yeah, yeah!' Joonmyun looked around. 'Want some ecstasy?'

Jongin smirked. 'Yeah.'

Joonmyun gave him a small pill and a new drink. 'There you go.' He started to walk away. 'Also, Jonginnie, Baekhyun is in town.'

Jongin's head cocked up. 'Baekhyun? Hot guy, major cum material, will want to be fucked all night long Byun Baekhyun?'

'The one who has already spread his legs for you up to ten times Byun Baekhyun.' Joonmyun grinned. 'Make that eleven tonight, will you?'

'Oh, he'll spread more than just his legs tonight. I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth.' Jongin grinned and took his pill with his vodka shot. He felt fire spread through his chest and he saw the little shit on the couch, between Chanyeol and Minseok. No Minseok, not again you little ass thief. Jongin walked up to them and smirked. 'Heeeey Baekkieboy!'

Baekhyun shot up. 'Jongin! I haven't seen you in a long time!'

Jongin caught him in his arms and pressed his lips on Baekhyun's, jamming his tongue in the boy's mouth. His hands took hold of Baekhyun's behind, his fingers right on Baekhyun's covered entrance. Baekhyun mewled weakly in Jongin's mouth, his body and mind enjoying Jongin's rough treatment oh so much. 'Oh Jongin…'

Jongin's hand slipped into the back of Baekhyun's jeans, cupping his bare butt. 'Oh, I feel a jockstrap…'

_Jongin peeked sneakily as Taemin changed into a shirt for bed. His skin seemed so silky, so milky, so smooth. Jongin's eyes turned when Taemin walked to the bed, hiding the fact that he had been looking._

_Taemin stepped into the bed and turned away from Jongin. 'Good night.'_

_Jongin gulped and leaned in a little, his hand on Taemin's waist. 'Don't I get a good night kiss?'_

_Taemin laughed softly and turned to Jongin, swatting his hand away. 'No. But you can get…' Taemin reached behind his back, under the bed, and flung a big pillow in between them. 'A wall.'_

_'So. This means I can cuddle you without really touching you?'_

_Taemin looked at the body pillow between them. 'You are the worst.'_

_'Thank you!' Jongin scooted closer, squishing the body pillow between them to a minimum._

'Jongin… I missed you…'

'Want to leave a bit earlier tonight?' Jongin's lips brushed Baekhyun's ear as he spoke, nibbling on the earlobe.

'Like now?!' Baekhyun asked, his voice a soft whisper in the deafening music surrounding them.

Jongin hummed. 'Not so fast, do you want it that bad?'

Baekhyun nodded. 'You're so good…'

 And Jongin's finger found his entrance, prodding it teasingly. 'Good?'

'I always feel so good…' Baekhyun moaned. 'Please?'

Jongin purred in his ear. 'Your place?'

'Yes!' Baekhyun broke free from him and pulled him along, to the outside. 'Are you here with your car?'

Jongin hummed and nodded. 'Yeah.'

Baekhyun noticed the small car from the side and hummed. 'You can take me on the hood too…'

'It's a bit nippy out though.' Jongin slapped Baekhyun's butt. 'I rather do it twice indoors.'

_Taemin was asleep. Jongin felt it. He had been here lots of times. Times when his partner for the night had fallen asleep, over encumbered by the day and its turmoil. When he still felt the burning insides slithering through his nerves, his brain still high on testosterone and dopamine. When he noticed how cold it actually was in a bed._

_But not tonight. Tonight he felt warm._

_After an one night stand, Jongin didn't do cuddling. There were second or third rounds, but no cuddling. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't love. It was raw, cold and emotionless. It was just his dick going into someone else's ass and nothing more._

_But why did it feel so warm here then? This was even less than usual. His dick didn't even come near an ass. Jongin reached out and caressed Taemin's neck, his shoulder, his arm, his waist, his behind. Jongin sighed and fell asleep._

They stumbled into Baekhyun's dorm. Jongin pulled the clothes off the smaller one's body, his breath hitching as he bit on the boy's ear. He pushed him down on the bed and unbuckled his jeans. 'You ready?'

Baekhyun nodded and opened his mouth, displaying his tongue.

Instead of just opening his zipper like he planned, Jongin just lost his jeans and boxers all together, throwing them at the door. He held his flaccid member and slapped it across Baekhyun's face, laid it on his tongue and started to roll his hips.

_Jongin woke in the night. It was odd to wake up in a strange bed with a strange body next to him and not smell the remnants of lube and sperm, their sweat staining the air they breathed._

_Taemin had turned. Cutely hugging the body pillow between them, the boy slept as if he didn't mind Jongin's body so close to his, so close to his in this vulnerability of the night._

_Taemin's lips seemed so pink, his nose seemed so delicate. Why would he have grown out his hair like that? Not that Jongin didn't like it, but it made him seem like a girl. A little bit. Jongin actually liked it. He could see the possibilities if they got caught by the police when they had made love in public somewhere, Taemin acting like a girl to keep them safe from any discrimination._

_Jongin softly touched the corner of Taemin's lip, feeling if they were as soft as they looked pink. And they were. Jongin smiled and sighed._

_Who was this angel? Jongin didn't even understand why Taemin even talked to him or picked him up in the first place. Wouldn't it have just been easier to just turn off his phone and let Jongin just puke somewhere on his own?_

Jongin wasn't getting hard. The fuck? He had barely touched a drink, let alone drink enough to not get it up. And even then, Jongin always (ALWAYS) got it up.

Baekhyun's hand found Jongin's waist. 'Let me…'

Jongin rolled onto his back and let Baekhyun crawl in between his legs, licking and suckling at his flaccid penis, playing with his balls.

_Jongin opened his eyes. The body pillow had been lost somewhere and they had hugged each other in their sleep. Taemin's lips were placed on his chest, his sleep still strong within his mind and his body warm of the sheets around them._

_Jongin grew hard. This wasn't morning wood like usual, this was more. Of course it was more, Taemin was really sexy and hot. Even when he didn't try. When he tried to look so sloppily, his hair undone, sweatshorts and a too large T-shirt, he still looked so adorably sexy. He looked like a morning after a night of fun in bed. Not even a night of love making, just a night of playing around with one another._

_He would climb out of bed, brush his hair behind his ear, turn and smile, holding out his hand to lure Jongin out of bed and into the shower. He would put on some clothes, the sweatshorts and the shirt, as he would get them something to drink before they went into the shower._

_Why didn't want Taemin to go on a date with him? Just because he didn't want to commit himself yet? Did Jongin want to commit himself? He got so much ass now, just every party he got lucky. Would Taemin be up for that? Do it as much as Jongin wants to? Back to the date, was it because he thought Jongin really only wanted to get in his pants? Because this night should prove that wasn't the case. Jongin had had every opportunity to take what he wanted. And he hadn't done it._

_Jongin's thoughts muted as he felt Taemin stir in his arms._

_Big doe eyes looked at him so innocently._

_'Did you take away the pillow?'_

_'No.'_

_'Really?'_

_'I really didn't. I don't even know where it is.'_

_Taemin pushed himself away from Jongin and got out of bed, brushing his hair behind his ear. He turned and looked at Jongin. 'Want breakfast?'_

_Jongin nodded._

_Taemin got up and put on some sweatshorts, as he already wore a T-shirt. 'I'll start on it then.'_

_Jongin quickly jumped out of bed and noticed Taemin's sweatpants around his legs. 'Do you mind if I keep wearing them for a bit now?'_

_'No, it's fine.'_

'Jonginnie… What's wrong?' Baekhyun let Jongin's flaccid member fall out of his mouth. 'Wasn't last time good for you too? Or am I doing something wrong now?'

Jongin bit his lip and tossed his head for a bit. 'No it's not you, it's me.' Jongin got out of bed and dressed himself again. 'I'm sorry but I have to go.'

'Jongin! Please…'

'Bye!'

 

Taemin hummed as he slept. The body pillow had captured Jongin's scent and beamed it around the bed, no matter how much Taemin's arms and legs strangled it.

Somehow, it was nice. Really nice. Next time Jongin was over, he wouldn't really fight it if Jongin wanted to sleep in this bed again. He had a nice cologne and well, Taemin had never dreamt so nice. So warm and so happy, his dreams had been filled with loving love and adoring adoration.

DOORBELL.

'For fuck's sake, I'll kill you.' Taemin opened his eyes and ignored it. 'I'll tear off your head and I'll eat it, I swear to God.'

DOOOORBEEEELL!

'No. Just no.'

And then his phone started buzzing. Taemin checked the name and sat up. 'Jongin?' He got up and put on his sweatpants and his shirt. He ran to the door and opened, looking at Jongin's lean backside, his phone to his ear and his shoulders hanging low. 'Please… Taeminnie…'

'Yeah?'

Jongin almost dropped his phone. 'Taemin!' He pulled the boy into a hug and sighed. 'I was worried you were ignoring me.'

'You're hard to ignore at two in the morning.'

'Sorry.'

'Really, what is it with you and late night calls? Is that a fetish or something?'

Jongin laughed and shook his head. 'No, but can I come in? It's cold.'

Taemin hummed and pulled Jongin inside, out of the freezing hallway.

'What were you doing?' Jongin asked.

'Sleeping, you twat.' Taemin ran back up the stairs, into his bedroom. Jongin quickly followed him.

'Can I… Can I sleep with you?'

'First you tell me what you're doing here.'

'I was at a party and I…'

'Wait, have you been drinking?' Taemin's eyes twinkled angrily, bursting with fire suddenly.

'Barely!' Jongin noticed the mood swing. 'Like, one rum and Coke and one vodka shot. And a tab of X.'

'And drugs?!'

'I'm sorry!' Why was he apologizing? 'It was the party and Joonmyun was like here have one, so I was like yeah sure and I took it!'

Taemin sneered to himself and sat back down in the bed. 'I hope you didn't drive here.'

'I did.'

Taemin laid down in the bed. 'Good night then.'

Jongin gulped. 'Tae…' He undressed to his boxers and laid down on the other side. 'I drove really safely. Far under the speed limits and very careful with my turns. I know how to drive after I've had a drink…'

Taemin sneered again.

Jongin scooted closer and embraced Taemin. 'I'm here because I came to tell you something.'

Taemin didn't reply.

'I'm here because I… I…'

'You smell like cheap perfume.' Taemin said coldly. This new scent Jongin had around him was very different than the one on the pillow.

'Yeah, that's Baekhyun's… I hooked up with someone and well… Uh… I…'

'Are you here to talk about one night stands?!' Taemin turned and sat up. 'Because first of all, we could have done that tomorrow and second of all, we could have done that by text.'

'No! I came here because of you! I hooked up but I couldn't get it up! I just kept…'

'You should go see a doctor then, not me!' Taemin got out of bed.

Jongin caught his hand. 'I kept thinking of you!'

Taemin cooled. 'Me?'

'Yes!'

'Why in the hell would you be thinking of me when you're about to get it on?!'

'I don't know!' Jongin yelled. 'I just know that…'

Taemin sat back down on the bed.

'Would you like to…' Jongin was sure this was both vodka and ecstasy talking now because his mind was going haywire. 'Go to the movies with me? As a date?'

Taemin looked him in the eyes. 'On one condition.'

Jongin nodded.

'No drinking and driving.'

Jongin nodded and pulled Taemin closer, into a hug. He laid them down on the bed and just kept hugging the boy in his arms.

Taemin, adjusting himself back into a lying position, brushed past Jongin's hips and felt the erection hiding in his pants. 'I see you're not having any trouble now.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I rarely have trouble, trust me.'

Taemin hummed and pushed them a bit apart. 'Cuddling happens after a date, not before it.'

'Sorry.'

They just laid there for a moment.

'Why did you get so angry at me for drinking and driving? I mean, it's not safe and I shouldn't do it, but I didn't kill anyone…'

Taemin turned to his back and looked at the ceiling. 'History.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'Not really.'

'Then we don't. I just hope you're not mad anymore.'

'I'm not.'

 

Jongin slid down the wall. He wiped his sweaty hair out of his face, as he had been practicing all day. Tonight was his date with Taemin, where they would have dinner somewhere and go to the movies afterwards. Jongin had found a restaurant in Itaewon, which was not too expensive for Jongin's wallet, but still really nice and cosy. He had gone there with his sisters a few times.

Jongin got up and turned off the music. He took off his shirt and stepped out of the practice room, right into the changing room connected to it. Normally he didn't change or shower at his school, but today he would go to Taemin straight from practice, so he had to smell and [look](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m31ojoY0fv1r75koe.jpg) his best.

He stepped under the shower and washed his body and his hair. He had shaven his body yesterday and that was all still nice and smooth, but this stubble needed a shave desperately. And thus applied Jongin the shaving cream on his jaw and cheeks, to shave it all off afterwards. He rinsed the remaining cream off his face in the hot water of the shower and sighed.

What would he do tonight? Would he just kiss Taemin? Would he want Jongin to come in?

So many questions spooked through his head because honestly, this was his first date which actually felt like a serious date. Not some "I want to get in your pants and then never call you again"-date, but an actual date. So Jongin wanted it to go actually well. He wasn't sure what would happen after tonight. Would they be boyfriends or…?

Would there be a second date?

He stepped away from the shower and brushed himself dry, rubbing the towel all over his body. Jongin wasn't muscular or a muscle machine. He had a little bit of abs show in his stomach and his biceps balled up to a decent size, but that was it. He wasn't some jock who… Would Taemin want that? Would Taemin want him to a blown up idiot who cares more about a football than about his boyfriend?

He dressed himself and dried his hair with a blow dryer (the school had one on a chain in the changing room) and styled his hair into perfection. Making sure it stayed as perfect as he wanted it to remain, he finished off his look with some hairspray and he hummed. This should do the trick.

Jongin packed his bag and ran out the door, rushing for his car and driving to Taemin's building. He looked at the single white rose he brought Taemin. Would it be too cheesy? Jongin sighed. He had to decide now… Fine, just give the damn rose, worst case scenario Taemin laughed at him.

Running into the building and into the lift, he went to Taemin's floor. Having arrived at the door, he pressed the bell and waited.

The door opened and Jongin took in a lot of air when it revealed an angel named [Taemin](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CK4hu14UkAEt6r7.jpg:large) standing in the doorway. Jongin didn't really know what to say so he just put forward the rose he bought, hoping Taemin would get the hint. Taemin chuckled and took the rose. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, you are so beautiful…' Jongin said softly.

'Yah, stop it, I'll put this in water. Come in.'

Jongin stepped inside and sniffed. He smelled the soap and shampoo of Taemin emanating from the bathroom, as the boy had probably only just showered. He watched as Taemin took Jongin's empty rum bottle of last week and filled it with water, putting the rose in that. 'There, fitting isn't it?'

Jongin chuckled. 'I think it's the best place for a flower of mine.' He took Taemin's hand. 'Come, I've got a date with you.'

'What, really, now?' Taemin said and grabbed his coat as they walked out the door, closing it behind them.

The ride with the lift was silent, the walk to Jongin's car just as much and when it came into sight, Taemin smiled. 'So this is your [race monster](http://www.dearcars.com/img/catalog/gallery/hyundai/511.png)?'

Jongin chuckled. 'It's not as fancy pants as your [grocery trolley](http://pictures.topspeed.com/IMG/crop/201511/toyota-gt-86-blackli-8_600x0w.jpg).'

'Ah, it's fine.' Taemin got in when Jongin opened the doors. 'I like it a lot. You have a backseat.'

'So do you.'

'But you can't properly sit on it though.' Taemin said. 'No room for legs.'

But you can lie down on it for sweet sex in the backseat though. Jongin shouldn't say that. Ah, what the fuck. 'But you can lie down on it for sweet sexy times though…'

'I know. It's great for that.'

WHAT?! Jongin's head snapped to the side as he turned the key in the ignition.

'Just kidding.'

 

They sat down in the restaurant and luckily conversation had already sparked.

'So, you're done with school this year?'

Jongin nodded. 'Yeah! A few others of my class too. At the start of the year we show a performance to our teacher and they basically check off all the subjects that have been accounted for already. I passed almost all of them and because I couldn't pass all of them in one performance, I had to wait for the next one. Which was the concert I performed at.'

'You were really good there too.'

'Which one did you like the most?' Jongin's eyes lit up.

'Oh, I couldn't pick one.'

'You have to!'

'Uuh… "She is", I think.'

'Aaaah…' Jongin lulled back. 'That's a good one.'

'But then, what do you do all day? Just dance?'

'That, and I work a lot. At a scullery. I do the dishes at a restaurant. Sometimes I wait too, but only when someone is sick.'

Taemin smiled. 'Jonginnie the waiter.'

'Yaaaah! I'm good at it. I get tips from all the girls.' He smirked at Taemin. 'And boys.'

'I bet you do.'

Jongin hummed and smiled as the waiter both took their orders for drinks and gave them the menus. Taemin browsed the list of dishes and peeked over his menu, to see that Jongin had already folded his and waited for Taemin. 'Wait, how do you…?'

'The chicken is amazing.'

Taemin laughed. 'You think everything with chicken in it is amazing.'

'Look, I'm just saying that chicken has been sent to us from the gods for us to dine on.'

'And eat its unfertilised menstruation.'

'Exactly! Wait what…'

Taemin laughed and closed his menu. 'I've made my choice.'

'It's not eggs, right?'

'No, garlic and onions.'

Jongin's shoulders dropped. 'Wha…'

'Kidding. I ordered bibimbap.'

'Oh. Thank God. I was joking when I said I didn't mind.' Jongin smirked.

Taemin chuckled. 'So you work a lot, you dance a lot and you drink a lot. Anything more in the life of Kim Jongin that I need to know beforehand?'

'I'm a very horny boy.'

'Figured that already with the constant offering of a blowjob and the fact that you came to tell me you couldn't get it up.'

Jongin blushed. 'Do you mind?'

'The contrary.'

Wait… Did Taemin just indirectly imply that he didn't mind having lots of mindblowing sex or did he just say that he was okay with Jongin being a horny boy all the time? Why was Taemin so vague sometimes?

The waiter came to ask for their orders and noted them quickly. He bowed and retreated again.

'Why did you grow your hair out?' Jongin asked. 'I like it, don't worry, but I wondered.'

'Because my first stepmother didn't like long hair on men.' Taemin grinned. 'I was a little shit at twelve years old.'

Jongin laughed and smirked. 'You were naughty?'

'Don't push your luck.'

 

Jongin brought Taemin to his front door and smiled. 'I'm glad you liked the movie.'

'I want to go to a puppy cafe too now…' Taemin sighed.

Jongin chuckled and hummed. 'Me too. Later I want to get a few dogs. I like puppies so.'

Taemin smiled. 'Yeah, me too. And kids, somehow.'

'I guess we'll have to wait a long time for that in Korea.' Jongin said softly. 'But who knows, maybe it'll happen one day.'

Taemin hummed. 'I'm not sure if I'll stay in Korea all my life. I've got an offer from Oxford in the UK.'

Jongin stilled for a moment. 'When would that happen then?'

'Oh, not for a long time! They were like, first get your major and your masters, after that you can even get your PhD in Korea, you're always welcome. I still have to start my English classes.'

Jongin sighed relieved. 'You had me worried there!'

Taemin laughed. 'Why would I have you worried?'

'I don't know. I'm not sure if my English is that good.' Jongin smirked.

'I'm not sure if they teach dancing at Oxford.'

Jongin hummed. 'We'll see.' He wrapped one arm around Taemin's waist, holding the boy close to him. 'I hope you had as fun as I had.'

'I have.'

Jongin bit his lip for a moment. 'Did you regret going on a date with me?'

'Of course not, pabo!' Taemin hit him. 'Why would you think that?'

'I don't know, sometimes I feel like you rather hit than hug me.'

'I do. Doesn't mean I don't want to go on a date with you. That cocky smirk annoys the crap out of me.'

Jongin smirked. 'What smirk?'

Taemin chuckled and softly slapped Jongin's cheek. 'That one.'

Jongin pecked Taemin's lips. 'Thank you for not regretting it.'

'Okay, that was really tame. I mean, you didn't even meet me and you ran your dick against me. And now this?'

Jongin laughed and pressed his lips on Taemin's, keeping them there. Jongin felt Taemin's arms curl around his neck, he felt their torsos clash and their hearts intertwine. Jongin's hands slid down to Taemin's squishy and perky behind and pulled the boy against his body. Taemin's legs curled around his waist and Jongin let the boy's back rest against the wall.

Their lips parted. 'That's more like it. Now I see what you meant with horny.' Taemin smirked.

Jongin purred and trailed kisses along Taemin's cheek to Taemin's ear. He heard the boy's satisfied enjoyment and pressed his nose in Taemin's cheek. 'You like that?'

Taemin nodded.

'Can I come in with you?' Jongin asked softly.

'Don't you think that is a bit fast?' Taemin smiled as he turned his head. 'I know you're a horny boy, but you're fast too.'

Jongin chuckled and blushed. 'Not that fast. Remember that my mattress sucks.'

Taemin laughed. 'Right. I'm looking forward to a second date though.'

Jongin nodded. 'Yes!'

'And I guess I'll see you soon.' Taemin pecked Jongin's cheek and climbed down. He turned towards his door.

'When is soon?'

Taemin chuckled. 'I'm watching sexy werewolves tomorrow.'

Jongin smiled. 'See you tomorrow then.'

 

Taemin laughed as Jongin twirled him around in the gay nightclub they found in Itaewon. They hadn't even glanced at the men in tight speedos rubbing themselves on poles, the sexy bartenders eying them up and the other patrons feeling them up as they danced around them. They just drowned in each other's eyes.

Jongin pressed Taemin against his chest and gave them both the time to drink. They were spending their fourth date here. Their second date had been another movie and their third date had been an evening of Korean barbecue. But tonight, in preparation of tomorrow, Taemin had taken Jongin to the club to dance. Tomorrow, Saturday, they would go to the practice room at Jongin's university and Jongin would show some of his choreographies.

'What are you thinking about?' Jongin smiled as he pressed his nose against Taemin's.

'Tomorrow.'

Jongin's smile became bigger. 'I'm glad!' He pressed a kiss on Taemin's nose and watched Taemin take another sip. They had come with a taxi today, so both of them could drink without having to drive. Not that they were getting wasted though, they were too busy with each other to even remember they actually had drinks. They just danced to the music, either fast or slow, just bobbing to it with everyone else or more extravagant with twists and twirls if they felt like it.

Taemin kissed his lips. 'Now you're thinking.'

'I like thinking about you.' Jongin said and kissed Taemin back.

Taemin laughed and pushed himself loose from Jongin. Jongin growled and pulled Taemin back in. 'Yah, don't run from me!'

Taemin hummed as he felt Jongin's lips in his neck. 'For a dancer, you're not dancing as much as I would think.'

'I'm not?'

'Nope.'

Jongin turned Taemin in his arms, his hips to Taemin's behind, and slowly moved to the music, their bodies grinding slowly. Taemin leaned his head back on Jongin's shoulder and enjoyed Jongin's noticeable bulge against his bottom. Some of the guys around them stared at their sensual dance, biting their lips and dancing closer to them, trying to join in  on the action.

But they hardly noticed when Jongin's lips found Taemin's temple. When Taemin's hands guided Jongin's into a warm embrace from behind, their bodies locking together. When they broke free from the crowd around them and walked to the bar to get new drinks.

It was screamingly hot in the nightclub, temperature wise. They had already lost their coats as they walked in, but during the evening they had unbuttoned their button ups, under which they wore nothing. But Taemin lost his completely, letting it slide of his shoulders. Jongin saw the milky skin revealed for him even more and he caught Taemin in his arms again, kissing the nape of Taemin's neck.

Taemin ordered them new drinks and turned quickly, allowing Jongin's lips to meet his. His hands found Jongin's belt and he tugged it, bucking their hips together. Jongin smiled as their lips parted. 'Oh?'

'Oh.'

'Is there something you want to say?'

'I'm not happy that you're still wearing that shirt.'

Jongin let it slide of his shoulders. 'Happy?'

'And your jeans.'

Jongin laughed and pressed his nose against Taemin's nose. 'Enough of them are staring already.'

'I'm not though.' Taemin grinned.

'Yah, you are!' He kissed Taemin's lips and grabbed their drinks behind Taemin's back. He gave one to Taemin and they took a sip and breathed.

'You are.' Jongin said again.

'I am.'

 

Jongin sat up in bed. It was morning, late in the morning, and Taemin slept next to him. They had cuddled when they fell asleep, but drifted apart during the night. And Jongin wasn't having any of that right now. He laid back down and snuggled back up to Taemin, wrapping an arm and leg around the boy. He didn't mind that Taemin felt how large he was in his boxers, in fact he wanted Taemin to know how hung he was for him.

Taemin purred in his sleep and turned towards Jongin, pressing his own genitals against Jongin's. And Jongin now knew how hung Taemin was for him. His angel Taeminnie had a big dick! Jongin smiled happily. Every bottom he had had in his years of fucking about, he almost always had to use tweezers just to jerk it. But not his Taeminnie.

…

He did once offer to suck Taemin off right? Would it be wrong to do that now? Just to wake him up really sexily? No he shouldn't.

Taemin purred again and opened his eyes. 'Ah Jongin-ah… Good morning…'

'Good morning.' Jongin brushed away Taemin's hair. 'How you doing?'

Taemin chuckled and rolled away from him. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushed his hair behind his ear and turned. 'Shower?'

Jongin nodded and watched Taemin get up, adjusting his boxers slightly, and checking his phone. 'It'll be cold today.'

'Fuck, I didn't bring a sweater for after practice. I just have last night's shirt and my T-shirt…'

'We'll swing by your place then.' Taemin smiled.

'You're my hero.' Jongin smiled and got up, stuffing him down his left leg and hugged Taemin. 'I'll take care of my hero under the shower!'

'We could also… take a bath…' Taemin said. 'Ease those muscles before you dance them off today.'

Jongin caught on to the subtle hint. It would be the first time that they would see each other nude and Taemin was shy about it. 'Bath is nice too.' Jongin smiled. 'Lots of soap and foam.'

Taemin smiled and held Jongin's hand, taking him along. He opened the faucet and poured some soap in the bath, letting the foam rise. Jongin lost his boxers and waited for the bath to be ready. Taemin turned and faced ~~the dick~~ the body Jongin flaunted. 'Wow.'

Jongin blushed.

'We're most definitely going to shower.' Taemin emptied the bath, turned on the shower and lost his own boxers too. 'I want to be able to see that thing.'

Jongin laughed. 'Make sure he's real?'

'… That too.'

Jongin laughed even louder and pulled him under the shower, holding Taemin tightly. 'Because I want to make sure you're real. Because you're beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

'And I might be a bit large but…'

'Like, really big. Bigger than I've ever seen. Except for porn.'

'You're the biggest one I've ever seen too. Except for mine. And porn.' Jongin smiled. 'I felt it this morning too. I was wondering if I should suck you off to wake you up but I didn't. You would have probably hit me.'

'Yes.'

Jongin laughed.

'And kissed you afterwards.'

Jongin smiled.

'To hit you again.'

Jongin laughed and closed his eyes. 'Figured.

Taemin brushed back his long hair and wiggled loose from Jongin, grabbing the soap and the washcloth. 'Want to?'

'Soap me up!'

 

'And this is where I do my thing, so to speak.'

'You masturbate here?'

'No, dancing! And yes.'

'Eeew, other people use these rooms.'

Jongin laughed. 'Not likely, I've called major dibs on it. I think it's mine until next year.'

Taemin laughed. 'So where is your fap corner?'

'Over there.' Jongin pointed at the wall opposite of the wall of mirrors. 'When I'm done with dancing I slide down there and sit. And fap, if I want to.'

'Sexy.' Taemin chuckled.

Jongin pulled him along and twirled around with him a little. 'I'll show you sexy.'

'Are you going to dance in the nude?'

Jongin paused. 'Probably not that sexy. He would flap around too much.'

Taemin laughed and tapped Jongin's crotch. 'Would he now?'

'… Wanna check?' Jongin smirked.

'Not now.' Taemin smirked back.

'Now you made me wanna check!' Jongin laughed and pressed his face in Taemin's neck. 'But I'll show you a choreo of mine. I'll change first okay?'

'Oki.' Taemin said.

Jongin let go and walked off to the changing room.

'Jongin, we just showered together and you're too prudish to change in front of me?'

Jongin paused. 'Right.' He paused again. 'You want to see me change.' Jongin smirked.

'… No I don't. I just want to save you a useless walk.'

Jongin walked back to Taemin. 'You want to see me naked! You like me naked!'

'Shut up!'

'Taeminnie likes me naked!'

'Shut up! I don't like…'

'You don't like me?'

'No, I do. I do like you. Also naked.'

'I like you too.' Jongin hugged him again. 'Also naked.'

'I'm not changing.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I'll change quickly, okay?'

Taemin hummed and watched the boy change into a T-shirt and sweatpants. 'How much time do you spend here?'

'Significantly less lately.'

Taemin turned. 'Why?'

'You.' Jongin chuckled. 'I spend more time with you now.'

'Oh… I didn't want to take away from your practicing…'

'It's fine. I was doing too much anyway. Straining my muscles.' Jongin hummed. 'Requests?'

'Hmm… Sexy.'

Jongin looked through his phone and smiled. 'Found one. It's Spanish.'

'Oooooooh!' Taemin reacted like a fan.

Jongin laughed. 'Want that one?'

'Yeeeeees!'

Jongin closed his eyes in embarrassment. 'Stop doing that!'

'Jongin oppa, dance for meeee!'

Jongin chuckled and turned away. 'Okay, I'll start now!' He turned on the [music](https://youtu.be/vSk_xOy6Bwc) and started dancing. Where his movements were tender at first, when the chorus hit they became bigger, stronger and more passionate. His hips kept on rolling sometimes and his fixated stare (which yelled "I'm going to fuck you so hard") captured Taemin's stares completely.

The song ended and Taemin applauded. 'That was amazing!'

'I made so many mistakes…'

'I didn't see it! It was really good!' Taemin smiled and hugged him tightly. 'I liked it.'

'Want to hear an English version of this song?' Jongin asked. 'I can dance to that too.'

'Yeah, sure.' Taemin said and Jongin played the (partly) [English version](https://youtu.be/9lWATuNmKsE). And Taemin burst out laughing. 'So, we are officially listening to Kim Jongin the theme song?'

'Yes.' Jongin took Taemin in his arms and kissed him. Taemin returned his kiss and parted his lips, pressing his tongue into Jongin's mouth. Jongin let out a soft mewl and let his tongue into Taemin's mouth, twirling around Taemin's. Taemin's hands slipped under Jongin's shirt and Jongin's hands tried to pull off Taemin's jumper.

Their lips parted and they looked at one another. Hurrying, they bared their upper bodies and before Taemin was aware of it, Jongin had him in his arms again, pushing him to the cold floor and kissing his lips obsessively. Taemin's legs parted and Jongin's hips bucked as they shared kisses, tongues and saliva.

Jongin's lips retreated so they could breathe. Jongin wiped away a line of saliva running from Taemin's mouth. 'Sorry.'

'Just shut up and keep kissing me.'

 

They laid in bed at Taemin's place, Jongin on top of Taemin. They had bathed together (Jongin got sweaty at practice and didn't want to go alone) and they had watched Netflix together on the couch, Taemin laying on top of Jongin.

But now, they kissed again. Wearing just boxers, they felt the other's skin burn their own. Their tongues twisted, strained due to their continuous play. Jongin moved away his lips and rest on Taemin's shoulder. 'Taemin-ah… We should stop…'

'Why?'

'I'll only want more now…' His lips found Taemin's neck, just under his jawline.

'I want more too.'

Jongin jolted up. 'Really?'

Taemin nodded. He reached to the side and opened a drawer of his nightstand. Normally, Jongin would make a comment on the two dildos hidden inside it (not that Jongin didn't have those at home. More of them, actually.), but his heart overjoyed when Taemin took hold of a condom.

'I'm not sure I've got the right one for your size…'

Jongin hummed and got up, taking his wallet from his jeans. He fished out a condom and turned to Taemin. 'I only have one though.'

'… Isn't that enough?'

No. 'We'll see.'

'We'll have to get tested if we…'

'We will.' Jongin said and slipped back into bed. 'But I don't want to wait for that though.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Now he's impatient.' He spread his legs and wrapped them around Jongin's hips. 'Tell me, what is your forte?'

'Hmm… Anything?'

'Yah!'

Jongin laughed and kissed the corner of Taemin's lips as his hands went through the boy's hair, revealing his neck and ears. 'I always start off with missionary, so I guess that's my forte. Yours?'

Taemin blushed and turned his head slightly, so Jongin's lips were now on the hook of his jawline. 'Riding.'

Jongin chuckled and trailed his kisses to Taemin's neck. 'Riding how?'

'Like… Like…' Taemin pushed Jongin over and sat down on the boy's lap, hovering over him. He took Jongin's hands and placed them on his behind, his own hands on Jongin's shoulders. 'This.'

'Oh my.'

Taemin's lips found Jongin's. Taemin's tongue found Jongin's. He found the inside of Jongin's cheeks, the heat under his tongue and the bite of his teeth. Jongin purred loudly under Taemin's treatment and started to knead the boy's round buttocks through his boxers. Due to their closeness and size, their erections throbbed against each other.

They parted reluctantly to breathe. Jongin started to wiggle his boxers down and let them fall from under the sheets onto the floor next to the bed. His member, due to the boxers being wiggled down, ended up throbbing between Taemin's, still covered in boxers, buns and Taemin mewled.

'Oh that feels so good… It's so much bigger than…'

Jongin growled.

'My toys.'

Jongin laughed. 'It's fine. Just messing with you. I know you've had your fair share of cruising. So have I.' Jongin rolled his hips slowly, his member running against the boxers. 'But I want your boxers off too…'

Taemin chuckled. 'I need to get off you if I want to do that.'

'Quickly then!'

Taemin climbed out of bed, lost his boxers, grabbed the lube and sat back down on Jongin's lap. Jongin had held his erection down and thus when Taemin had found his place again, he let his member shoot back against Taemin's butt. Taemin mewled softly as he nibbled downwards on Jongin's body, his lips, his chin, his neck, his collarbones.

'Tae…' Jongin let out a husky and needy groan. 'I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure how long I'll last with you.'

Taemin chuckled lowly in Jongin's ear. 'Me neither…'

Taemin's body, both literally and figuratively, was hotter than Jongin had ever experienced. While Taemin's lips neared his nipple, his hips started to roll slowly, his member running between the buttocks Taemin rested against it. He felt Taemin's delicate and satin skin tug at his foreskin, pulling it down greatly as his member ran between the buns, the head and shaft of his erection baring slowly.

Taemin's teeth made little dents in Jongin's skin. They made the boy wince, mewl and groan. The dents trailed down, from Jongin's chest to his (slight) abs and the weak stubble above his member. The dents were replaced by kisses, Jongin's mind clouded with passion, Taemin's lips trailed across Jongin's loin, past his member and sack, kissing his inner thigh.

Jongin moaned and he grabbed hold of Taemin's shoulder. 'Taemin… I…'

'Don't be impatient.' Taemin grinned. 'It'll happen.'

Jongin growled. 'Noooooow…'

Taemin laughed and sat up, resting on his knees between Jongin's legs. 'For how long have you been patient?'

'… First date.' Jongin smirked.

Taemin laughed even louder and took hold of Jongin's member. 'That's a long time.'

'Also been dry since before our first date!'

'Oh, you fapped.'

'That doesn't count.' Jongin chuckled.

'Yes it does!' Taemin said as he jerked Jongin's member slowly. 'Fuck, why is this thing so long?'

'And thick.'

'Shut up!' Taemin laughed and added a second hand.

Jongin groaned and pushed up his hips slightly, spreading his legs more. 'Taeminniee… Lick…'

Taemin swooped down and let his tongue run along Jongin's member from the base to the tip. Jongin let out a moan of want and wiggled his hips (and with that his penis). 'More…'

Taemin took the tip of Jongin's erection in his mouth and softly licked and suckled on it. Jongin almost roared at the sensation of Taemin's searing hot mouth. This was the first time a blowjob which hadn't even properly started yet felt this amazing. Years of learning to keep every muscle in perfection control failed in preventing Jongin's hips from bucking violently. Taemin took a mouthful of Jongin's member and shot up. 'Wow, you really are impatient.'

'No, no, no, no!' Jongin shot up and peppered Taemin's cheek and lips with kisses. 'I'm sorry. You were really good. I'm not used to them being in control, but I like it…'

'Just don't know what to do with yourself.' Taemin grinned.

Jongin looked at their position, both kneeling on the bed, and got up on his feet, his erection at Taemin's face. He caressed Taemin's cheek. 'Please continue.'

Taemin took hold of Jongin's member again and licked the bottom side, from the base to the tip. 'Jonginnie… You're so big.'

Jongin groaned as Taemin took him in his mouth again, taking him as deep as he could (which was surprisingly far). He saw Taemin's cheek ball up when Jongin's tip was pressed against it. Jongin's hand went through the boy's hair, trying not to force him to blow him deeper but actually still forcing Taemin's head more forwards. Taemin sucked roughly and played with Jongin's balls with his free hand.

Jongin fell through his knees and pressed his lips on Taemin's. 'Why didn't I meet you earlier?'

'You always typed the right number.'

Jongin chuckled and pushed them down, his body on top now. This was more familiar to Jongin, in the end he did most of the work himself when he had his one night stands. He would just pin them down and fuck them roughly, fall asleep next to them while listening to their heart racing and their lips producing whines as their entrance had been stretched up quite violently.

But now Jongin didn't want that. The excessive kissing, their tongues dancing, their hands on the other's body, their captivity by the other. Jongin's lips ventured down Taemin's neck, offering his fingers so Taemin could slick them with saliva. Taemin mewled as he licked Jongin's fingers and his mewls erupted into moans when they explored his tight entrance.

Jongin's fingers entered Taemin as his lips teased around Taemin's belly button. Taemin wasn't a virgin anymore and, judging by the lube and toys in the drawer, stretched himself often. And thus Jongin had no trouble to stuff his index and middle finger deep inside Taemin, wiggling them teasingly. Taemin made lewd sounds, his abs flexing under the touch of Jongin's plump lips and his hips bucking under the treatment of his long fingers.

'Jongin-ah… I want to…'

Jongin grabbed the condom, tore the wrapper and rolled it out over his penis, snapping it at the base of his long member. He poured some lube across the length of his erection, slicking it completely and thoroughly. Putting some more on his fingers, he applied it to Taemin's entrance too. He swooped down and kissed  Taemin's lips. 'Are you ready?'

Taemin nodded. 'We definitely need to get tested.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Definitely.' He placed his member at Taemin's entrance and pushed himself inside slowly. A tight entrance, but spacious insides. Jongin kept sliding in, Taemin's mewls music to his ears. Taemin accepted him deeper than Jongin had ever gone. Or been able to go. Jongin groaned loudly as he felt his hips bounce against Taemin's. Taemin's insides grinded down on him, but he could enter Taemin fully.

Taemin whimpered loudly, arching his back in ecstasy. 'Fuuuuck…'

Jongin took the hooks of Taemin's knees in his elbows and reached forwards, hovering over the boy as his member was still fully lodged inside the boy. He kissed him. His tongue slipped out. Taemin's insides burned on him, fiery and fierce. Taemin's tongue fought back, their play rough and wild, sloppy even.

Jongin's hips started to move. His member reached deeply and he pulled out almost all the way, his abs and legs trembling at the core power he burned to make this movement. To plunge back in. And out. And in. His rhythm became steady, his body eased at the movements, using the momentum of his hips in its advantage. Taemin's nails dug into Jongin's back as he felt his hole almost return to its normal position, to have Jongin stretch it completely again.

The condom irritated. Jongin never felt such a hatred to a condom. Normally he didn't care, rather not get sick, but now it annoyed him to no end. It kept him from feeling Taemin's true insides, not a latex copy of them. Taemin felt it too, the latex copy of Jongin's erection. The shape was correct, but it lacked the details Taemin needed. The small veins, the last bubble where the skin couldn't go back any further, the prickly stubble at the very base of his penis. The details missed and Taemin craved those details.

Meanwhile, Jongin had (miraculously) kept his steady rhythm, but strain quickly hit his muscles and he paused. He re-evaluated the position they were in and nodded. He shook his lips loose for a moment and watched carefully as he released Taemin's legs from the prison his arms formed. They solidly wrapped themselves around Jongin's hips, giving the boy enough room to move but not enough for his previous movements.

But that didn't matter. Jongin started to move again, their lips reuniting instantly. He felt his large sack slap against Taemin's buttocks. The room, the bed, everything was hot. His body tried to cool down, giving space to his testicles, his body glistening from sweat. Jongin felt that Taemin was in the same heat. The hair on Taemin's forehead, the few strands that remained, had turned from their usual chestnut to a darker chocolate. Pearls of sweat ran down Taemin's temples.

'Why do you have your eyes open?'

'I can't help but look at you.' Jongin smirked.

Taemin chuckled huskily. His voice rasped. 'Pabo.'

Jongin also felt Taemin's sack hang low, the soft skin hitting his lowest abs as he pressed himself deep inside Taemin. 'You're just so hot.' Jongin's lips moved to behind Taemin's ear, Taemin's uttered soft mewls as Jongin reached extra deep to reach that spot.

Taemin had never felt so filled. So satisfied. So alive. Taemin could see in Jongin's eyes that the boy was holding back. Not voluntarily. He felt the boy focus on making Taemin feel as good as humanly possible, but forgot one thing. That Taemin had a penis too. And thus Taemin started to jerk himself off.

Jongin's body cocked at the sudden movement between them and the boy sat up for a moment, watching Taemin pleasure himself even more than Jongin already did. Jongin smirked as he watched the boy's entire body squirm. His abs flexing at every small movement of Jongin's long erection inside him, how he tossed his head in anticipation. Jongin tried to align himself perfectly and started to make small thrusts, looking for the spot he needed.

And he found it. Taemin whined loudly and shot white sperm across his abs and chest. Jongin had made the boy cum and now it was Jongin's turn. He let go off all the tension in his loin and filled up the condom. The reservoir at the tip first, but that soon overflowed. Jongin's legs spasmed, his toes trying to hold on to the mattress as he tried to push deeper and deeper.

Both panting, they rested. Jongin's lips found Taemin's neck and he nibbled satisfied, leaving small love marks. Jongin pulled out his member, took off the condom and tied it up quickly (practice makes perfect) and dropped it in the small bin next to the bed. He rolled off Taemin and snuggled up beside him.

Taemin was still panting, his body still recovering from Jongin.

'Did I do well?' Jongin asked softly.

'Can we… go again?'

Jongin purred huskily. 'Told you.'

Taemin dug through the drawer. 'I should still have some from the time I topped… no one in particular…'

'Ooooh, are we going to be versatile?' Jongin asked as he nibbled Taemin's ear.

'AH!' Taemin held up a condom victoriously, the XL on it shining bright in the dimly lit room. He took it from its wrapper and rolled it over Jongin's still hard as rock erection. Having lubricated it completely, he sat down on Jongin's lap. 'Ready?'

Jongin put his hands behind his head and smirked. 'Believe me, I'm ready.'


	2. 2/5

Jongin put his hands behind his head and smirked. 'Believe me, I'm ready.'

Taemin's hand solidly planted onto Jongin's chest, the boy looked down at his other hand trying to guide Jongin's member to his tightened up entrance. He bit his lip for a moment when he felt Jongin's member prodding him. He tossed his head up and looked at Jongin, who stared at him both anticipating as warmly.

'What's wrong?'

'Are you sure you're okay with this? Earlier you didn't seem to like it when I had more control…'

Jongin chuckled. 'I'm not that used to it. But I'll learn.' He placed his hands on Taemin's waist and pushed the boy down on his long erection slowly, making sure the thickness of his rubber-covered member stretched up Taemin fully. Taemin hissed and moaned, his fists balling as he had placed them on Jongin's chest and he panted as Jongin was lodged inside him fully, but not moving.

'What the fuck did you eat to get so big?'

'Cucumbers.'

Taemin laughed and wiped his hair back, tying it up nimbly. Jongin moaned as Taemin's small movements stirred through the boy's entire body, along with his member. And it felt and looked so hot to see Taemin just sitting on his cock, casually tying up his hair and enjoying Jongin's burning rod inside him.

'And what did you eat to get this big?' Jongin took hold, with both hands, of Taemin's member.

'Other dicks.' Taemin said as he placed his hands on Jongin's chest again. 'And bananas.'

Jongin burst out laughing and rolled Taemin's foreskin back as far as he could, licking his lips. But soon his signature smirk (which had yet to leave his face after their first round) faltered as Taemin's hips started to move up. Really slowly. Jongin felt the tightening muscles at Taemin's entrance pulling at his member, the wall grinding down on the latex, which pressured Jongin's member. Jongin let out an animalistic groan and arched his chest up, his hands taking hold of Taemin's wrists. 'Fuck!'

A smirk played along Taemin's pink lips. 'Told you I was good at this.' The boy, who had barely moved two inches, let his body plummet down again. Jongin felt lodged inside Taemin once more, his member caught and imprisoned between all of Taemin's heated walls. Taemin reached and didn't quite make it to the body pillow. 'But that then spoils all my fun.'

Jongin reached over and managed to grab hold of it. 'Here.'

Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'Up with that butt.'

Jongin pushed his hips upwards, Taemin along with it, and saw the boy slip the large pillow under his behind. He already felt what Taemin was doing, his member fell even deeper into Taemin's insides. Taemin hissed and chuckled. 'I've never felt this full.'

Jongin chuckled and moaned. 'Taemin… Fuuu…'

Taemin started to rock his hips, his bottom grinding down Jongin's legs, up Jongin's legs to his lower abdomen, back down his legs. The curves he forced Jongin's long erection in, the bounces against Taemin's insides, the narrowness of Taemin's insides that were roomy enough for him to enter fully. Jongin truly felt like he was in love with Taemin, this feeling that surpassed all of the one night stands he ever had combined.

The rocking of Taemin's hips continued throughout Jongin's thoughts and the feeling of Jongin's lean stomach under his sack and member sent Taemin to heaven as they scraped across the silk skin Jongin possessed. But Jongin took hold of Taemin's waist, stopping the boy.

'Tae, I can't believe I'm saying this but…' He panted. 'You're going to make me cum prematurely like this.'

Taemin let out a husky laugh. 'Found a weak spot?'

'Shut it!' Jongin smiled as he caressed Taemin's thighs. 'You are just really good at this.'

Taemin let his hands slide up Jongin's chest, hovering over him eventually with his elbows planted in the pillow next to Jongin's neck at both sides. He pressed his lips on Jongin's and rolled his tongue into the boy's mouth, roaming around freely as their tongues played tag.

Saliva dripped down Jongin's cheek and Taemin winked it away. 'Sorry. You know, usually when in this position I have to worry that the friend down there doesn't slip out of me, but with you I don't think that'll happen.'

Jongin hummed and pressed his hips up a little, pushing himself just a bit deeper into Taemin. 'I don't think I want to slip out really.'

'Thank God.' Taemin's hips slowly moved up and down, his tight muscles pulling and pushing Jongin's latex-covered foreskin. Jongin groaned and bit in Taemin's shoulder, nibbling and creating small love bites. His nails dug into Taemin's back as the boy's hips moved up slowly on his member and he scratched when the boy slowly moved up his member. Taemin's lips, that were on his neck, formed a content smirk as he felt Jongin's struggles.

'So tell me, how long can you cope with this and when will you start taking control?'

Jongin groaned. 'Not sure.'

Taemin laughed and kissed the boy's cheek. 'Then I'll start the good stuff.'

'Oh God, that still has to start?'

Taemin hummed and clenched his behind while starting to speed up his hips rapidly. Jongin gasped and, as his arms still held Taemin prisoner lovingly, he kissed Taemin's lips, trying desperately to focus on something else than the raging pleasure jolting and shocking through his lower abdomen and pelvic area. He felt the teasing curve on Taemin's lips, how  his own curve in his member (which only really showed when he was astonishingly hard) scraped Taemin's insides, he felt all the textures of Taemin's rectum press through the latex condom.

Jongin came.

His cheeks reddening in shame, he came. In all his time of being sexually active, he could count the times he had ejaculated prematurely like this on one hand. His first time topping, his first time bottoming, his first blowjob and now this.

Taemin did this to him. The boy had said he was good at this and Jongin disagreed. Taemin was amazing at this. His entire body clouded from his loin to every part of him. With pleasure. With relief. With passion. This mix of emotion and pleasure is what did it for him. He hadn't experienced this yet.

He felt how Taemin heaved himself off him, carefully getting rid of the condom and looking at Jongin. 'And how was that?'

Jongin rasped. He didn't actually manage to produce words right now, just sounds. He pulled Taemin closer and kissed him. His tongue didn't rampage through the boy's mouth, they didn't spills saliva everywhere and Jongin's hands didn't try to squeeze the living bejesus out of Taemin's ass.

They just kissed. For long times, shorter times.

'You need to cum too…' Jongin said softly.

'Then you better start working…' Taemin grinned. 'I did most of the work for you already.'

Jongin flipped them over and his lips worked their way down, to Taemin's hard erection. He took it in his mouth completely and sucked roughly, one hand playing with the boy's testicles, the other hand playing with the boy's entrance. His middle finger and index finger slipped inside the boy, precisely tapping the boy's prostate.

Taemin whined and locked his legs around Jongin's torso, under his broad shoulders, so now it was Taemin who held Jongin captive.

Jongin didn't mind. The contrary, it felt so great to be wanted by someone this badly. But also to feel the heat beaming off Taemin's thighs. Jongin felt more alive, more complete, more loved.

'Jongin… Jongiiiiin! I'm close… I can't do it in your mouth…'

Jongin let go of Taemin's testicles and started to jerk the boy off, the slit of Taemin's penis right against his cheek.

'Jongin… Jong… Jong…'

'Oh Taeminnie…'

Taemin's back arched and his legs tightened. Sperm shot against Jongin's cheek and he smiled as he felt the searing hot liquid drip down his face. Taemin had tossed his head back, lodged in the pillow violently. Jongin let the bow ride out his orgasm in peace and then slowly moved to Taemin's lips.

'You gotta clean me now…'

Taemin stared at the wad of cum dripping from Jongin's cheek, how it contrasted with the boy's tan, and he licked it, tasting his own sperm. Slowly, his tongue lapped Jongin's cheek and cleaned it. When it was clean, he brushed over it with his hand, so it wouldn't feel icky due to the saliva. 'There…'

Jongin smiled and fell down on the mattress, waiting for Taemin to turn to him. They kissed tenderly, Taemin's leg wrapped around Jongin's waist, their arms around one another.

And they fell asleep together.

 

Taemin woke up and looked up slightly, since he had shifted downwards a little during their slumber. Jongin's eyes were still closed. He turned his head towards the alarm clock and noticed that it was almost noon. He softly played with Jongin's lip to wake him up and when the boy opened his eyes, Taemin smiled sweetly. 'Good morning.'

Jongin purred loudly and deeply, his arms tightening around the boy. 'Good morning.'

'Want to have breakfast?'

'Still glad you're not intend on starving me.'

Taemin laughed and got up, tucked his hair behind his ears and put on Jongin's boxers. 'Come on.'

Jongin shot up and grabbed Taemin's, stepping in them as he walked behind Taemin. He slapped Taemin's behind and squeezed it. 'God, your butt is great.'

Taemin laughed and swatted Jongin's hand away. 'That was one of the first things you said to me when I found you.'

'I might have been drunk, but I sure wasn't blind.'

They had gone down the stairs and Jongin had taken pleasure in holding Taemin's hips against his own, bucking his crotch against Taemin's butt as they walked. They opened the door of the living room and walked in.

'About time!'

Taemin and Jongin froze. Taemin turned towards the voice and found the stares of Minho, Jonghyun, Kibum and Jinki.

'Oh.' Kibum said.

Taemin felt Jongin's hands curl around his waist, hiding Taemin's privates from all sight. Taemin leaned back against Jongin, making sure he was covered too.

'Who is this guy?!' Minho asked, kind of jealously. 'Is this another fuckbuddy or something?! Like Yunho?!'

'No, no, no!'

'We were supposed to go shopping for Christmas!' Minho said loudly, walking up to the couple.

'Minho, Jesus, calm down…' Jinki said and pulled the jock away from Taemin.

'Jongin-ah?!' Jonghyun said slowly and started laughing. 'Oh my God! Jongin! You've got taste! Both of you!'

Jongin's cheeks reddened a little, Taemin had just flushed to a deep red.

'Soooooo, I guess we'll meet up at the mall?' Kibum asked.

Taemin nodded quickly.

Kibum and Jinki walked out, Jonghyun waited for Minho. The jock stared at Taemin and Jongin for a moment. 'It's serious, isn't it?'

Taemin nodded slowly.

'Then he's invited too for dinner on Boxing Day.' Minho said and walked to Jonghyun, who winked at them.

'Have fun guys! Have a shower too! I can smell you both here!'

The door closed and they waited for a moment in silence.

To burst out laughing. Taemin turned and pressed his face in Jongin's shoulder, hiccupping from laughter. 'I completely forgot about them!'

'Of course you did, I sexed you all up.'

Taemin pushed him away and ran to the kitchen. 'Well, there goes the careful introduction of you to my friends.'

Jongin ran after him, catching him. 'You know, I was doubting whether to wear boxers.'

'Glad you wore them.'

'Are you though?' Jongin's lips brushed Taemin's ear.

'Yes, I am very happy you wore them.'

'Dammit Tae, work with me here.'

'Did enough of that last night.'

 

Taemin smiled as Jongin put on his coat. 'So, see you…?'

Jongin looked up and hummed. 'Uh…'

'I don't have anything on Wednesday, so maybe on Tuesday evening?'

'Uuuuh… Yes, but I gotta work though on Tuesday.' Jongin said and scratched his neck. 'But I'll be done after midnight. We could go to that club again.'

Taemin nodded and smiled. 'Let's do that!'

Jongin smiled and pressed a kiss on Taemin's lips. 'Then I'll see you on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Whatever. You know what I mean.'

Taemin laughed and slapped Jongin's behind. 'You know, your ass is amazing too.'

'I know.' Jongin smirked and walked out the door.

 

There weren't many dishes coming in anymore. Jongin smiled as he was certain he could go early now and maybe surprise Taemin at home. They had choses up to meet up at the train station near Taemin's place, since Jongin's bus would stop there (He usually took the bus to work since he almost could never park near the restaurant).

He listened to the rain bashing on the windows of the kitchen and sighed. 'Of course…'

His superior dropped by. 'How's it going over here?'

'All the dishes are done, hyung!' Jongin smiled and Jin nodded quickly too.

'All done!'

'Ah, great. A big group just entered the restaurant and they want dinner.'

'… How big?' Jongin asked.

'Take a look for yourself.' The superior nodded at the doorway and the two boys peeked carefully. At least twenty new guest found their places and chatted along happily. Jongin looked at the time, half past ten.

'But hyung, if they come in this late then…'

'Sorry boys, no stopping earlier for you two today.'

Fuck. Jongin hummed and Jin sighed.

'Saying that, probably overtime.'

Oh no. 'Hyung, can I message som…' But the superior was called away.

'Not now, Jongin.' The superior walked out and a chef's help walked in. 'Pans for you to wash.'

Jin hummed and nodded at the countertops. 'Put them there…'

Jongin sneakily grabbed his phone to message Taemin but…

'KIM JONGIN!' The superior walked back in. 'HERE! No phones while we're working! You're already doing over time, those pans need washing and we've got guests waiting for those pans to be used! Give me that phone!'

'But hyung, I need to tell someone I'm later!'

'Not my problem! Here with it!'

Jongin sneered to himself and gave the phone to his superior.

'You can come pick it up tomorrow.'

'TOMORROW?!'

'Yes. Gives you time to think about it. I'll be here at noon.'

Jongin sighed and started to do the dishes. '… I hope Taemin will wait for me…'

'Date?'

'Yes.'

'First one?'

'Fifth one.'

'Oooooh, don't wanna make them think that you don't care anymore.'

'I know, that's why I wanted to tell him I'm later but fucking hell, I hate Jiyong sometimes.'

Jin chuckled and patted his back. 'Maybe they don't want a full dinner but just a quick snack or something. It'll be alright.'

 

The rain had worsened. Taemin sat outside the train station under an overhang, so he wouldn't get that wet. He had hoped that it wouldn't start raining again when he walked here during a dry period, but it started raining again, and worse than before.

Jongin hadn't shown up tonight. It was almost 1AM and no sign of him. Taemin sat right opposite of the stop Jongin's bus had to use and nothing. No messages, no missed calls, no emails. Jongin just didn't show up.

Was this the point when it was supposed to hit Taemin that all of their dates were just part two and that a few nights ago had been part three, and with that the conclusion of Jongin's apology? Was this the point where Taemin started to get angry? Or cry? Or both?

Taemin felt played.

Their time together. It hadn't seemed like Jongin was only doing it for the fucks or for an apology. It had felt like Jongin… Like they had something more than just a one night stand or friends with benefits. To Taemin anyway. It had felt like Jongin and him had connected. Emotionally. Physically.

But apparently, Jongin didn't feel that way. Why else would he leave Taemin out here. In the rain.

What was he even waiting for? Taemin grabbed his phone and called the first person that came to mind.

**_'Choi Minho.'_ **

_'Minho, it's Taemin, I … I may have fucked up.'_

**_'What's wrong?' Minho sounded alert._ **

_'Me and Jongin, we… Maybe I gave in too early and now he's gone.'_

_Taemin felt a shiver go through his voice._

_'It had been our fourth date and it felt so right. But now, he just didn't show up. He just… I got dumped.'_

**_'Oh, Taeminnie, it'll be okay. You didn't fuck up, he's just a loser who deserves better.'_ **

**_Taemin could practically hear Minho's supporting smile._ **

**_'And if it felt right to you Taemin, that's all that matters. You had a great time and that pabo didn't see how much of a great time he could have had with you.'_ **

_'Don't call him a loser…' Taemin sighed._

**' _Want me to come pick you up?'_**

_'No… I could use the walk to reflect. Bye Minho, thank you for picking up.'_

After Minho's goodbye, Taemin put his phone away and got up. He walked past a security guard and towards his home. He smiled at what his father would say now.

'You're young. Your heart will be broken countless times and you will mend it countless times. And one time you will find the right one and it can't be broken ever again.'

By her, that is.

 

Jongin ran outside at the train station, into the pouring rain. He left the bus and spun around looking for Taemin. 'Taemin!' He ran to an overhang, to take shelter from the rain. 'Taemin!'

He couldn't find him. Nowhere he could see the tender figure of that angelic boy he liked so much and it started to worry him even more than he already did. He bit his lip and ran into the downpour again, towards the actual station. His coat had already given up on protecting him from the rain and Jongin stopped right at a security guard. Oh what the hell.

'Ahjusshi, have you seen a boy, long hair, possibly in a ponytail?'

The man looked at him. 'Why?'

'I was supposed to meet him here, but I can't find him.'

'He went that way a few minutes ago.' The guard pointed towards the city.

'So he went home.' Jongin turned and ran. Through the masses, through the red lights, through everything that tried to slow him down. He jumped and peeked over the crowds of people that were still out and about at night, trying to find that one head of hair he had seen from behind a good number of times now.

And he saw it.

'Taemin!' He ran through the crowd and pulled on the boy's arm. 'Tae…'

He saw Taemin's reddened eyes and fallen shoulders.

'I'm sorry, I had to work overtime and they took away my phone…' Jongin said softly. 'I couldn't reach you in time and then…'

Taemin sneezed cutely.

'I'm so sorry…' Jongin looked at his feet.

'Why couldn't you reach me?'

'I had to turn in my phone when they caught me trying to message you…'

'Oh.'

'I have to pick it up tomorrow as well, because they were dicks about it. And at the last fricking minute an entire choir came in to have dinner.'

'Oh.'

'I'm so sorry though. I didn't mean to just leave you here in the rain for an hour and a half.'

Taemin hugged Jongin tightly. 'It's okay. You're here now.'

Jongin held Taemin delicately and tried to warm him a little. 'I was so worried.'

'I thought you bailed on me…' Taemin said softly.

Jongin pressed his lips and nose on Taemin's forehead. 'I wouldn't ever.'

Taemin looked up and smiled weakly. 'Do you want to go to my place now?'

Jongin nodded and took Taemin's hand. 'Lead the way.'

Taemin took the lead and brought them to his home. They didn't let go of the other's hand, even though some people stared at them. They entered and left their coats to dry over the radiator in the hall, going upstairs immediately. Taemin took Jongin to the bathroom and turned on the faucet above the bath. Jongin peeled the drenched clothes off his body and helped Taemin do the same, baring the boy's body slowly.

The bath itself was almost square, giving them lots of space to sit next to each other or play with each other a bit. Like the rest of Taemin's maisonette, the bathroom was luxurious. When Taemin opened a faucet, not only did water clatter into the bath from above, also from the sides of the tub itself. Taemin added soap and the water started to foam instantly.

Taemin stepped in the bath and sat down, looking at Jongin expectantly. Jongin felt odd. In any other setting, this would have made him the horniest man on the planet, ready to perv all over the boy currently waiting for him to join. But now he wasn't. He was just happy. Happy that he found Taemin. Happy that they discussed it. Happy that everything was fine.

I mean, he wasn't even erect. Which was a bloody feat.

Jongin stepped into the tub and sat down next to Taemin, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. One of Taemin's legs found a spot between Jongin's legs and they rested their heads against one another.

'We'll need to wash our hair though.'

'I'll help you.' Jongin caressed Taemin's shoulder.

 

After a lot of fun with the blow dryer (apart from Taemin's hair, they also dried Jongin's balls with it) (And Taemin's balls, because why not), they laid in bed. Jongin hugged Taemin tightly from behind and felt that the boy had yet to fall asleep.  They both felt a bit bloated after tonight's events, even though they weren't angry.

'Did you really think I bailed on you?' Jongin asked, turning Taemin to face him.

Taemin gulped and brushed away some strands of his hair. 'I… I thought that maybe… Look Jongin, both of us have, you know, done a few people in the past with no strings attached. Some more than others. I thought that maybe this concept of use being… I don't know, whatever the fuck we are, scared you. Or maybe that it was just part of your… apology.'

Jongin hummed. 'I see. Look, I want you to know that this "whatever the fuck we have", I like it. I like you. I really like you a lot. And if I really thought that his was a no strings attached game or part of a very elaborate apology, I wouldn't have ran through the rain to find you. Taemin, I want all of those strings.'

Taemin smiled. 'I like you a lot too.'

Jongin smiled too.

'And I'm sorry for not trusting you like that. That's rude of me.'

Jongin laughed. 'I know a perfect way for you to apologise to me.'

Taemin cocked an eyebrow. 'Jongin, normally, yes, but now I'm not in the mood…'

'Don't wear boxers in bed.'

Taemin chuckled. 'No boxers?'

'No boxers. I want to feel your butt against my dick and I want to enjoy it. One of the many strings that is attached to my string.'

Taemin burst out laughing and got rid of his boxers, followed by Jongin doing the same. Jongin snuggled up to Taemin from behind again and hummed. 'That's better.'

Taemin chuckled and smiled. 'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Nothing in the morning, in the afternoon I've got to go to uni and some professors will help me get an internship with a big entertainment company. Or so I hope. I hope it'll be paid, so I can move out of my dorm and get a place for myself, but well, we'll see.'

Taemin hummed. 'I don't have anything tomorrow, but I wanted to work on my thesis, so tomorrow morning we could sleep in a bit…'

'I like the sound of that.' Jongin kissed Taemin's ear.

Taemin pushed his butt backwards a little, against Jongin's member. 'I'm glad you do.'

'We need to set a new date though.' Jongin's leg curled around Taemin's legs, his hips very much pressing against Taemin's behind. 'Because I do want to go on a date with you.'

'Clubbing again?' Taemin asked.

'If you want to, sure.' Jongin rolled his hips slowly. 'I'm up for anything.'

'Because I liked that club… And your dancing… All the half-naked men.'

'Yah!' Jongin chuckled. 'None of that!' He rolled on top of Taemin, his chest to Taemin's back, and purred in Taemin's neck. 'Only look at me! My pretty bottom!'

Taemin laughed. 'If I'm going to be your pretty bottom, you're going to need to get tested.'

'So do you.'

'Shall I make an appointment for us both?'

'Yes.' Jongin kissed Taemin's ear, nibbling on it. 'Because I want do it without a condom as soon as possible.'

 

Taemin moaned loudly as he woke up. Jongin's morning wood between his buns was too much to handle this early in the morning. He carefully tried to push Jongin off him but the boy woke up before he could manage and caught his hips.

'Nope. I'm not moving.'

Taemin laughed and turned his head to the side. 'You're heavy though.'

'I don't see how that affects me though.'

And Taemin snapped to the side, shaking Jongin off him. 'There we go.'

'Noooo!' Jongin hugged Taemin again tightly and kissed his neck. 'Don't leave me…'

Taemin tried to move to the edge of the bed. 'If I promise I won't dress myself, can we eat something please?'

'Yes! But we're going downstairs like this.' Jongin picked Taemin up, wrapped the boy's legs around his waist and carried him. 'There.'

Taemin smiled. 'I like this.'

Jongin, right before they left the bedroom, halted. 'Taeminnie, what I said last night, I meant that. I do really like you.'

'I like you too.'

'… And this "whatever the fuck we have", I want to give that a name.'

Taemin smiled and rested his head on Jongin's shoulder. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Boyfriend.'

Taemin could hear Jongin gulp.

'I want to be your boyfriend.'

Taemin smiled. 'I want to be yours too.'

And Jongin could breathe again. His heart almost exploded. 'I'm just going to put this out there. When I said I was a horny boy, I really meant that. Brace your butt for a lot of sex.'

'Why do you think I want us to get tested? There not enough condoms in the world for the amount of times I want your cock deep. You're not the only horny one in town.'

Jongin smirked. 'As I hoped.' Jongin continued carrying Taemin to the kitchen and set the boy down on the counter. 'Let me make you some French toast.'

'I suggest you wear an apron in case something will spatter onto your dick.'

Jongin took an apron and put it on, tying it behind his back and chuckling at the tent it made. 'Well then.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Goodness.'

'You know, when I have to do the waiting at a restaurant, I'm dressed in a black shirt, tight red jeans and a white apron. What do you think of that?'

'Let me know when you need to wait, I'll come by, have dinner and blow you as a tip.'

Jongin laughed.

 

Jongin sat down in the office of one of his professors. The office itself wasn't large or small, it had lots of trophies in cupboards and certificates on the walls. Jongin always, even though he didn't see them often, had a good amount of respect for his professors and this only strengthened that respect.

'Jongin, I must say, even for someone who's about to just walk into either JYP, SM or YG, you look really happy.'

Jongin smiled. 'Well, I just feel like everything is going alright for me after three failed tries.'

His professor smiled. 'Well, you deserve it. Now, usually when it's about the big companies, we use official school paper to contact them, because it's more likely that they will actually contact you then. Do you have a concept letter?'

'Yes I do…' Jongin dug through his bag. 'It's in here… Sorry, I didn't sleep at home last night so there's a lot of stuff in the… way… There!'

'Not at home? Should I be worried?' The professor chuckled.

Jongin blushed. 'Oh no, I was just sleeping at my boy… girlfriend's house.'

'So, what's your boyfriend's name?'

Jongin closed his eyes. 'Taemin.'

'That sounds cute. What does he do?'

'Nano-science and engineering.'

'Well then, quite something, how'd you meet him?'

'Long story.' Jongin gave the letter to his professor. 'I wasn't sure on how to introduce myself…'

The professor read the letter and nodded. 'Right, this is good. We'll send this and if they're interested, they'll ask you to audition. This is just a formality, because they've seen you dance already otherwise you wouldn't have their cards. If all goes well, next year you'll have your internship and you'll be golden.'

Jongin smiled. 'Hopefully. May I ask you something?'

'Yes.'

'This internship, is it paid?'

'Yes. You'll be functioning as a background dancer, so yes. I can't say how much though, some agencies pay more than others and they're not good at staying around the same amount.'

Jongin hummed. 'Because I was hoping that next year I could find a better place to live.'

'With your boyfriend.'

'… With… Oh right…'

 

With the letters mailed, Jongin sat in his practice room. A few words of his professor went through his mind. "Jongin, maybe you should start keeping a portfolio.".

Why did Jongin drink? Or well, occasionally.

Why did he lose himself at parties?

Take satisfaction from meaningless sex?'

Now when he started to act differently, when he had a certain purpose in life. Taemin.

It became obvious.

Jongin was bored. Out of his mind. Bored. He had no purpose. Three majors that were horrible. A freshman year that he aced without actually really trying. Lots of bottom who just swooned for him because he had a big dick.

The purpose of a portfolio, more choreographies, more and more, actually only scared him. Because this would be a step back. After Taemin, Jongin hadn't felt this unending sensation of boredom but actually felt like he had to work for something, like he had something to apart from making choreographies no one would ever see. And now his teachers encouraged him to do just that. Make a portfolio.

Technically, in the end someone would see it. But was that enough for Jongin to no spiral back out of control? Should he discuss this with Taemin perhaps?

Let's not, because that conversation will quickly escalate into "So Taemin, you're new boyfriend in chronically bored and will behave like a complete jackass because of it. Have fuuuun!". So no.

'I knew I could find you here.'

Jongin looked up and found Taemin's eyes. Taemin jogged over to him and sat down next to him. 'What's up?'

'Nothing…'

'Jongin, you're actually crying.' Taemin winked away a tear.

'It's nothing, really, I just feel… I'm a bit nervous for the internship.' That wasn't exactly a lie.

'It's more than that.' Taemin rested against him. 'Is it about… your roomie?'

'No, no…'

'Is it about… me?'

'No…'

'Is it about your friends?'

'No.'

'Is it about you?'

'… Sort of.'

'Ah. So what's up with your butt then?' Taemin pushed down Jongin's knees and kneeled over Jongin's lap. 'Didn't the letters go well?'

'They did.'

'Then what went wrong? Did they say you didn't have much chance?'

'No…'

Taemin caressed Jongin's cheek. 'I'm listening.'

'It's about… Do you ever feel bored?'

'Yes.'

'Do you like that?'

'… Not really.'

'I felt like that all the time. Before I met you.'

Taemin smiled. 'Don't start with the "you turned my life around" crap because Jongin, save that for a proposal.'

Jongin chuckled. 'No, no. But when you came into my life, I had something to do. Flirt with you. I didn't dance as much anymore. I didn't go to parties. I didn't take drugs, didn't get wasted. Also failed at boning someone.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I remember that conversation vividly, yes.'

'Now they want me to make a portfolio. Back to the mind numbing amounts of dancing because I have nothing else to do. I don't want to go back to that again, to that feeling. To just dance in front of a camera and save it for anyone to perhaps in the future watch.'

Taemin hummed. 'Why in the future?'

Jongin looked up. 'What?'

'Make a YouTube channel. Make that your portfolio. Then people can watch you. And leave likes.' Taemin smiled. 'I would watch it. My sexy boyfriend dancing his butt off.'

Jongin smiled. 'You would?!'

'Of course I would.'

Jongin smiled. 'I like this idea! A digital portfolio.'

'So, is that something that can keep you from boredom?'

Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's. 'Together with you, yes.'

 

Jongin had posted the first two videos on his channel already. They had watched them together, with Taemin's constant praising and Jongin's constant whimpering about even the tiniest of posture mistakes that you only could see if you actually made the choreography.

'Maybe I'll take this one down, it's not right.'

'It's fine!'

'Noooo! Taemin, look, my foot is off!'

'Your foot is fine! Nobody can see that!'

Jongin in the end did not take down the video because Taemin would have hit him. But now their minds were somewhere else entirely as they had gone back to that club they were at before. Muscular men in tight speedos dancing on poles, the floor sticky from all the spilled drinks and gay men and women dancing together happily.

As were Taemin and Jongin, who stood in the middle of the dance floor, sometimes dancing cheesy dances and sometimes more intimate dances. Their shirts were unbuttoned, their belts unbuckled. Some guys stared at them. Jongin's hips continued to grind against Taemin's behind as they slowly rocked to the slow music that currently played in the club. His hands were on Taemin's sides, Taemin's hands on Jongin's behind. Taemin's head rested against Jongin's shoulder and Jongin's lips were permanently locked on Taemin's neck.

The music changed to a new beat and a new song. Taemin broke free from their dance and smiled teasingly cutely at Jongin. 'Catch me if you can.' And Taemin vanished between the masses. Jongin smirked and ran after him, nimbly moving between the dancing people. He saw Taemin's messy bun move through the crowd, the boy even more nimble and quick than the dancer that hid inside Jongin.

Even though guys stared at them with a desperate want in their eyes, nobody really made any moves towards them. When entering the club they were asked to put on a wristband, to signal if they were interested in a hook up or not. Together they had instantly picked the monogamous relationship bands, as they were not looking for threesomes or any hook up what so ever.

But still people stared. Even now, when they played in the crowd of the dance floor, people watched their sweet and young love. Ducking into the toilet, Jongin saw Taemin standing by one of the stalls. 'Gotcha!'

Taemin chuckled and opened a stall. He inspected it thoroughly (I mean, glory holes were a thing) and stepped inside it. Jongin followed him in and quickly felt Taemin's arms reaching around his waist. 'Hey… What's up, Taeminnie?'

Taemin's lips came closer to Jongin's ear. 'I was done with the staring.'

Jongin smiled. 'Me too.'

'If I want to kiss my Jonginniepoops, nobody better stare at it.' Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin, his tongue slipping into Jongin's mouth. Jongin moaned as he leaned against the door of the stall, his hands quickly and firmly groping Taemin's behind. Taemin's lips curled as he felt Jongin's hands on his behind and pressed their hips together more roughly. Jongin's carefully pulled down Taemin's trousers slightly, placing his hands on the boy's boxers.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other. Taemin's hands went inside Jongin's unbuttoned shirt, caressing the boy's sides. 'That's better.'

Jongin smiled and pressed his nose against Taemin's. 'Much better.'

'I don't like it when they stare at us. It makes me feel like I'm one of those pole dancers.'

'We're just too sexy when we dance.'

'Yes but then when we kiss it feels like they're taking me from behind with their stares.'

'Yah! None of that!' Jongin smirked. 'I believe this butt is all mine.'

Taemin softly, and with a smile, slapped Jongin's cheek. 'Off with that smirk. Way too hot and cute.'

Jongin kissed Taemin's hand and took it in his own. 'Want to go dance some more? I'll get us drinks.'

Taemin nodded and heaved up his jeans again. Jongin forced his erection down his left leg and smiled when Taemin reached behind him to open the stall door. Stumbling out, with a few smirks from other men in the bathroom, they walked back to the club and straight to the bar. They were with a cab again, so they could both drink. Jongin ordered them some shots to down and right after they did exactly that, ordered them both a drink they could sip on while dancing.

Taemin pulled them back onto the dance floor and they started again. Not as intimate as before, as the music didn't allow for that, but they smiled as they danced, their bodies still touching. One guy, one from the bathroom if Jongin remembered correctly, walked up to them and started to dance at Taemin's other side. Jongin, very not subtly, put his arm around Taemin's neck, the band right in the guy's face.

And he left. Jongin smirked victoriously and Taemin shook his head, not even looking at his face.

'If I knew you were going to look like that, I would have turned to the other guy.'

'Yah!'

 

Somewhat swaying, they ended up at Taemin's place. Cheekily giggling and naughtily toying with each other, they walked to the kitchen to grab more alcohol, to go to the bedroom straight after. Jongin pressed Taemin down on the bed, the bottle landing on the pillows near the headboard, and spread Taemin's still jean-clad legs. He felt how they hugged Taemin's behind tightly and smirked proudly.

'They almost stole you.'

'Like I'm yours.' Taemin teased him.

'You are.' Jongin's lips brushed against Taemin's ear as he spoke. 'You're mine and I'm yours. According to the bands at least.'

Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'So, wanna play with me a little?'

Jongin smirked. In the taxi over here they had already decided to play "Truth or dare" with each other. They wouldn't try to embarrass the other or ask the really difficult question which would kill moods, but just sexy playful ones. They had tried to restrain themselves in the cab itself, but Jongin's hormones had won from his mind and he had started kissing Taemin very sloppily in the car, to the annoyance of the driver.

'Okay!' Jongin sat up on the bed, his legs crossed. 'You can pass a dare by… uh…'

'Taking off one item of clothing. That means a dare can never be undress yourself.'

'Deal. And you can pass a truth by drinking.' Jongin grabbed the bottle.

Taemin sat down opposite of him and grabbed a dice. 'Even number means you get a dare, uneven numbers mean you get a truth.'

Jongin hummed and Taemin threw the dice. 'Three.'

'How big was your smallest top?'

Taemin laughed. 'Oh God, uh… Four inches? To be honest, he didn't have much but he knew how to bloody work it.'

Jongin smirked proudly by the fact that he was much bigger. He threw the dice. 'Five.'

'How many toys do you have at home?'

Jongin chuckled. 'Uh… Two fleshlights, two dildos, one buttplug, one cockring and one vibrating buttplug. So… Seven.'

Taemin laughed. 'Holy shit!'

Jongin chuckled. 'Horny boy.'

Taemin rolled the dice. 'Six.'

'Yeeeees!' Jongin clapped his hands in excitement. 'Uuuh… I dare you to finger yourself.'

Taemin laughed. 'Straight to it! For how long?'

'… A minute.'

Taemin hummed and took off his jeans and boxers, letting them linger around his ankles. He pulled out one leg so he could spread his legs as much as he needed and he licked his fingers. Jongin fumbled with his phone a bit, shivering in excitement, trying to get the timer to work. 'Okay… Start!'

Taemin's fingers plunged into his entrance and Taemin mewled softly. Jongin's eyes just stared at it, his mind not even able to produce perverted thoughts, he just stared at Taemin's fingers slowly entering and retreating from Taemin's behind.

Taemin slowly spread out his three fingers, mewling and bucking his hips as he did. He noticed the boy's stares and a mischievous smile played along his lips. 'Oh… Oh… Jongin…'

Jongin's mind, that had already been blown, just exploded. His limbs felt like stone, just watching the boy slowly pleasure himself. His erection reached unprecedented levels of everything.

Taemin's fingers slowly reached inside deeper, while still spread, and the boy tossed his head back. His lower back arched upwards, his lips produced more mewls. 'Jongin… Jongin…'

And the timer beeped. Taemin pulled out his fingers and went to the bathroom to wash them, not bothering to pick up his pants yet. Jongin just sat there, flabbergasted. Taemin returned and chuckled. 'Enjoyed the show?'

Jongin looked up and nodded slowly. 'Yeah…' Jongin had seen lots of bottom finger themselves before Jongin entered them, but this time it was all different. He couldn't put a name to it, but it was different. He felt jealousy. That Taemin would do that to himself. Jongin wanted to do that to Taemin. With his one night stands it had been preparation for what is to come, but now it was more than that. Much more.

'Roll the dice, Jongin.' Taemin pulled up his jeans again.

Jongin shook his head and rolled the dice. 'One.'

'Truth… Bottom you've had the most sex with and the top you've had the most sex with.'

'Oh God… Baekhyun is the bottom, with around … twelve times? And the top? Pff… He's a jock, though, I'm not sure… [Youngbae](https://67.media.tumblr.com/19a27d97c189251b6d04c11f6f71e154/tumblr_nnkx60bpWi1uo33wjo2_500.jpg), with four times.'

'Dong Youngbae?!' Taemin laughed. 'Holy shit! He's good.'

Jongin let his head hang. 'Yeah, pretty good. He was my first. And second.'

'Awesome.' Taemin rolled the dice. 'Five.'

'Same question.' Jongin said.

'Are you sure you want to know?'

'Yes. Makes it even more pleasurable when I'll claim you as mine.'

'… Haven't we done that yet?'

'No, I've got to cum inside you.'

'So when do I claim  you?'

'… It'll happen.'

'Okay, fine, uh… The person who's bottomed the most for me? [Hoshi](https://diantrf.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/hoshi.jpg). He's a uh… sophomore now at your school. With six times. And… [Yunho](http://www.koreatimesus.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/uknow.jpg) is the one who topped me the most. By far.'

'And, how many times?'

'I don't know. We had this booty call thing for three months.'

'Three months?!'

'Yeah. I was a freshman, he was a senior, sexy jock, we had sex.'

'Why did it stop?'

'… I was done with it.'

'Why?'

'I don't like long-term things with jocks. Jocks are nice for a fuck or two, but not for a relationship. For relationships I prefer dancers.' Taemin smirked.

Jongin smiled. 'Knew it. I think I got topped by Yunho once too…'

'You think?'

'Yeah, blurry night.'

Taemin laughed and gave Jongin the dice. 'There.'

Jongin rolled. 'Two.'

'Suck your own cock.'

Jongin laughed. 'Really?!'

'Yes.' Taemin smirked. 'You can do it.'

'I know I can…' Jongin said and took off his jeans and boxers. Jongin laid down, swung his legs behind his shoulders and pushed up his chest and neck between his legs. 'How long?'

'… How comfortable are you?'

'I've done it before so I'm used to it.'

'Minute.' Taemin started the timer and Jongin scooped up his erection with his tongue. He took the head and a bit of the shaft in his mouth and started to suck on it. Taemin laughed and looked closely as Jongin's head moved a little up and down the shaft.

Jongin felt his own heat in his mouth, his own throbbing on his own tongue. He popped off for a second to breathe and saw Taemin's stare. 'Like it?'

Taemin nodded and checked the time. 'Thirty seconds.'

Jongin scooped up his member again, to start sucking it roughly once more. An involuntary purr rolled through his chest as it felt really hot and he felt Taemin's hands on his behind. He reached as far as he could, trying to take himself as deeply as he could and he heard Taemin count down.

'And done.'

Jongin kept his position. 'Roll and please tell me you have a dare.'

'Four.'

'Rim me.' Jongin smirked and wiggled his behind, that was kind of up in the air now. Taemin chuckled and pressed his lips on Jongin's entrance, his tongue teasing the muscles. Jongin let out a moan and scooped up his own member again, sucking it as Taemin's tongue entered his behind.

He felt Taemin's hand on his testicles and he let out a satisfied groan. His tongue lapped Jongin's entrance, piercing inside with every stroke slightly more. Jongin felt Taemin's hot tongue enter and wiggle around, erratically teasing his insides.

But then Taemin left. 'I forgot to set the timer…'

Jongin burst out laughing and his legs shot away from his shoulder. Taemin chuckled and patted Jongin's belly. 'I hope you liked it.'

'Hell yeah!' Jongin grabbed the dice and rolled it. 'Three.'

'Pfff… Uh… Most secret naughty fantasy?'

Jongin laughed. 'How many do you want to hear?'

'… Three.'

'Okay! First one, sex in a public space like the bathroom of a cinema or a club. Second one, sex on the hood of a car. Third one, really rough sex with you.'

Taemin laughed. 'Hold up! Surely you've done the first two!'

'I haven't! I always take my bottoms home and my car isn't really material for a steamy ride. So no. I mean, blowjobs and glory holes, yes, but that's something else.'

Taemin laughed. 'Have you actually done a glory hole?'

'… Yes, why not? It was hot.' Jongin smirked. 'I was horny. Just stuck my dick through a hole and someone sucked it.'

Taemin just laughed and rolled over. 'I just can't imagine sitting on the toilet and suddenly a dick appears.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Would you suck it?'

'It wasn't my truth.'

Jongin put the dice in Taemin's hands. Taemin rolled. 'Five.'

'Would you suck my dick if I were to put it through a glory hole in a club?'

'Yes.'

Jongin laughed and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'I knew it!' He rolled the dice. 'Four. Dare.'

Taemin sighed and lulled his head back. 'Uuuuh… I don't know…' He got up and ran out the room. A few moments later, he ran back in with a can of whipped cream. 'I dare you to lick this off of me.'

Jongin smirked. 'You'll have to undress.'

'I hoped so.' Taemin threw the can on the bed and undressed. Jongin, his bottom half still undressed from his previous performance, took off his shirt because he didn't feel like wearing anything anymore. Taemin laughed. 'So, what'll be the new pass for a dare?'

'… Blowjob?'

'Fine.' Taemin sat down on the bed. 'Where and how do you want me?'

Jongin carefully laid Taemin down and kneeled over the boy's lap. He shook the canister and popped off the cap. 'I like how our dares are not to embarrass, but to enjoy.'

Taemin put his hands behind his head. 'As they should be.'

Jongin filled Taemin's belly button with cream. 'And I'm going to enjoy this way too much.'

Taemin hummed and laughed as Jongin's lips touched his tummy. 'Jongin! That tickles!'

Jongin's tongue wiggled around Taemin's belly button. He slurped his tongue back in and smirked. 'Oh yes.' He sprayed a tuft on Taemin's nipple. 'Yes.' He licked it clean, suckling the nipple a little. He sprayed a tuft on the other nipple, his lips changing sides quickly.

Taemin's moans were soft but delicious to Jongin's ears. He sprayed a line from Taemin's collarbones, down his chest, across his belly button and right to the base of Taemin's erection. 'Which way?'

'You decide.'

His teeth scraping up all the juicy whipped cream, he worked his way down Taemin's body. He took a break at Taemin's belly button, twirling his tongue around inside it again, to continue on his way down. He carefully pushed the long erection out of the way and finished his travels. He let go of the erection and smirked as it took its solid place back, pointing right at Taemin's head.

He sprayed a small tuft on Taemin's shaft, licking it off instantly (before it fell off because of the pulsing). He shook the can a little, feeling it was half empty already. He sprayed a lot on Taemin's sack, licking it off slowly and tenderly. Taemin's lips formed lovely mewls and his hips bucked a little. Jongin looked up and smiled. 'Really enjoying this way too much.' He shook the can again. 'You want to try some?'

Taemin hummed. 'You want to fight over the last bit?'

Jongin chuckled. 'And how would we manage that?'

Taemin took the can and opened Jongin's mouth. 'Don't swallow.' He filled Jongin's mouth with whipped cream and did the same to his own. He smashed his lips on Jongin's and felt himself being pushed over by the boy, submissively letting Jongin dominate him this one time. Jongin's tongue scooped more and more cream from Taemin's mouth, Taemin's tongue doing the same to Jongin's mouth. Jongin wrapped Taemin's legs around his waist, his member firmly prodding the boy's entrance.

Their mouths were mostly empty now, swallowing the last remnants of cream themselves. Jongin looked at how they sat after their little tongue battle. Taemin's on Jongin's lap, his legs around his waist, Jongin's arms around Taemin's waist, his member running between the boy's buns.

'I think it was your turn to roll.' Jongin said and kissed Taemin's neck. 'So please do and tell me you get a dare.'

Taemin rolled and chuckled. 'Truth.'

'Fuck… What's your secret kink?'

Taemin started blushing. 'Uh…' He grabbed the bottle and drank.'

'Yah! You can't evade this one! I have to know!' Jongin shook him a little.

'Too late!'

'Noooo!'

Taemin laughed. 'Sorry.'

Jongin's lips found Taemin's ear. 'Please tell me. You know my fantasies too.'

He felt Taemin think slowly and come to a conclusion. 'I want you to know that it's just something I enjoy sometimes, not that I want it all the time.'

Jongin hummed.

'Dirty talk. As in almost role play…'

Jongin groaned in Taemin's ear. 'You couldn't have given me a better answer. So when we do it rough, I get to dirty talk you while we do it.'

Taemin laughed. 'Sort of.'

Jongin looked at the pillows. 'I really want to sleep with you now though…'

'Just sleep?'

'And then make love when we wake up.' Jongin smirked. 'Two times.'

'I was starting to wonder…' Taemin laid down and felt Jongin snuggle up behind him. They covered themselves, made sure the bottle was safe and fell asleep together.

 

Jongin woke up alone in the big bed. Displeased he got up, not bothering to dress, and walked out the door. 'Taemin-ah! We're supposed to have sex!'

He went downstairs and found Taemin in the kitchen, a loaf of bread sticking out his mouth.

'I was hungry.'

Jongin chuckled and hugged the boy from behind, happy to notice that Taemin hadn't bothered to put anything on either. 'You know, I was thinking we do it in bed, but if you want to move our fun times to the kitchen, that's fine with me too.' Jongin kissed Taemin's neck.

Taemin chuckled. 'I was hoping the bathroom…'

'Can't do. Condom remember and the oily lube will eat through it…'

Taemin picked up his phone and showed an email, with the results of his tests. Which showed that Taemin was completely clean of any disease. Jongin smirked and let go, running upstairs. Taemin hummed as he finished his breakfast and heard a victorious roar coming from upstairs. Quick feet down the stairs, frantic running through the living room and a panting Jongin in the doorway to the kitchen. 'You, me, fuck, no condom, now!'

Taemin dropped his bread and jumped in Jongin's arms. Jongin wrapped the boy's legs around his waist and smashed his lips on Taemin's, roughly pressing his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Taemin returned his own, their play becoming more passionate quickly. Saliva dripped down Jongin's chin as their lips popped loose.

'Bathroom?'

'Bathroom!'

Jongin brought them upstairs and shivered in excitement. He let Taemin down for a moment. 'So, where and how?'

Taemin grabbed a shower mat and placed it in the shower, making sure it stuck to the floor. 'Shower, facing you.'

'Couldn't have thought of anything better myself.' Jongin turned on the shower and watched his boyfriend gather a few items from a cabinet under the washing stand.

Taemin placed a few bottle in the shower cabin, like shampoo, shower gel and oil-based lubricant. Jongin hugged him from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. 'I'll make this our new first time.'

'Oh goodness, so you'll come way too early again?'

Jongin let his head hang in shame. 'Shut up.'

Taemin chuckled and turned in Jongin's arms. 'I wouldn't mind feeling your cum inside me though.'

Jongin hummed. 'To be honest, I want your cum too. I'll have to do it just right so I can suck you off at the end.'

Taemin laughed and climbed up Jongin's body, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist. 'That might be a difficult feat though…'

Jongin smirked. 'That's a compliment and a half.'

Taemin blushed. 'Yah! It's just that I like… I like you…'

'I like you too. … Can I ask you something?'

'Yes.'

'Why aren't jocks relationship material for you?' Jongin looked away. 'I mean, you get wet for them, clearly. Yunho was one hell of a jock.'

Taemin hummed and kissed Jongin's jawline. 'Because jocks are always muscled and hard and super fit. And due to that, they don't make for great teddy bears to cuddle with in bed. And a certain dancer I know can be that super fit, long lasting, big cocked sexual deviant I like and be my big teddy bear afterwards.'

Jongin smiled. 'So if I were to start working out like a madman to be your jock, you wouldn't like it?'

'I would hate it. But in the end, it's not about that but about …' He poked Jongin's chest, at his heart. 'That.'

'I won't then.' Jongin smiled.

'What's your ideal type then?'

'Hmmm… I like small boys. Delicate.'

'I'm not that delicate.' Taemin said.

'And I like them feisty. Give me something to tame.' Jongin smirked. 'Nah, but I… All my hook ups have been about sex. And then you picked me up, put me in your bed, undressed me and saw what I was handling down there and you didn't even want to look at me the next morning. All my hook ups would have spread their legs. It's was and is not about sex with you, but about me. About us.'

Taemin hummed and kissed Jongin's lips. 'And I like the [plump lips](http://66.media.tumblr.com/127ab876d27c62a1e5d1b526a5ca5dea/tumblr_myfymuDu6F1svhsxxo1_500.gif) because they feel so soft.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I like the round butt, because it feels so soft. And it jiggles when I slap it.' Jongin smirked broadly.

Taemin shook his head and climbed down again, stepping under the shower. Jongin watched for a moment how Taemin's hair drenched, how his body started to glisten under the warm shower rain, how the mist started to envelop Taemin's slender body. Jongin gulped and felt his erection almost burst. Jongin felt lucky. He was probably the luckiest man alive and he felt the need in his entire being to keep being that man. Nobody else was allowed to feel this luck except for him and Taemin.

He watched the boy play with his hair, pushing it up, letting it hang, draping it around his left shoulder, his right shoulder, combing it back completely. He watched how the water streamed down Taemin's body, following every line and curve. How the skin was spotless and so many shades lighter than Jongin's body.

Taemin turned to him. 'Jongin-ah, I'm cold here alone under the shower.'

Jongin joined him, pressing his body against Taemin's front. He felt the boy's arms close around his waist. His own hands took Taemin's head and laid it on his shoulder, to travel down to Taemin's behind. 'Taemin-ah…'

Taemin's lips found Jongin's neck. 'Jonginnie…'

Jongin smiled and turned his head, meeting Taemin's lips. 'Taeminnie…'

Taemin climbed up Jongin's body and heaved himself onto the boy's erection, having him prod his entrance. 'I'll have you know, I'm great at this position too.'

'Oh god…' Jongin gulped. 'Why are you so good at sex?'

'Yunho taught me.'

Jongin growled. 'Well, I'm going to teach you better. I've been topped by Yunho once, he's not that big of a deal.'

'Nope, he's quite small.' Taemin smiled. 'You're twice his size.'

Jongin smirked. 'That's right. I'm much more skilled too!' Jongin reached to the side, grabbed the lube and slicked his penis. He put some more lube on his fingers, spreading it around Taemin's entrance too. 'We are both going to enjoy this.'

Taemin hummed.

Jongin adjust his arms a bit, his hands on Taemin's behind, Taemin's knees in his elbows. He felt the boy's arms around his neck, his wanting stares hitting his eyelids because Jongin was focussing on doing it right. Though he had done it a lot of times, the first time without a condom somehow made him nervous. He felt his tip glide it smoothly, Taemin uttered delicious mewls.

Shivers travelled up and down Jongin's spine and he hadn't even dipped in an inch. This heat that beamed off Taemin was… Invigorating.

'Jongin.'

The boy looked at Taemin. 'Yes?'

'It's my first time without one too.'

Jongin blushed. 'That obvious?'

Taemin smiled. 'That cute.'

Jongin exhaled and slowly lowered Taemin, pushing his own hips up. His entire length slid inside the boy, Taemin's hot walls clamping down on him, grinding against his own burning member. Taemin moaned in his ear and Jongin groaned in Taemin's.

And Jongin halted. He didn't go any further. He couldn't go any further. He couldn't because he was out of penis to push in. Taemin's bottom hit his pelvis and he felt himself enveloped by Taemin's insides. He felt every convulsion, he felt every twist and turn of Taemin's insides. Every hill and every dale. Jongin felt Taemin. Not a latex knock-off. Actually Taemin.

Taemin felt the small details he had craved for during their last time. The prickly stubble right at Jongin's base, the veins on the bottom of Jongin's shaft, the small bump where the skin just going go further down the shaft. Taemin's insides were filled by Jongin's erection, as it was still as big as before (Taemin would say Jongin was still growing), and it felt nothing short of enthralling.

Taemin jammed his lips on Jongin's. His tongue showed the boy no mercy, taking ownership of Jongin's entire mouth. His hands fisted Jongin's wet hair, he felt the boy turn and place Taemin's back against the cold tiles.

They looked at each other.

'You're hot.' Jongin said.

'You're hotter.' Taemin said.

Jongin breathed out a laugh. 'I'm not.' His hips started to rock slowly. Now, directly, Taemin's insides pulled at his foreskin, rolling it back and rolling up. Taemin's breath hitched, raspy words that weren't to be understood flooded from his mouth.

The heat of the shower enveloped them. It made their bodies set out. Their sacks were loose and long, their testicles rather free. Jongin's swung along happily with his movements, Taemin's shocked whenever Jongin's hips hit him. Their hair was, obviously, down and long, darkened by the water. Mist and steam overflowed from the shower cabin, flowing into the bathroom and clouding any surface.

Their lips met. They met again. And again and again. While their bodies danced a rhythmic tango, their lips kept kissing. Their noses switched sides every time. Their tongues just caressed and played, didn't grow rough. Saliva kept spilling, but they didn't notice in the rain of the shower.

And their lips parted, Jongin's hips halted. He felt the soft hand on his stomach, Taemin's hand. Jongin pressed his nose against Taemin's. 'What's wrong?'

Taemin just shook his head. 'You're driving me nuts here… I can't… I'm not performing on my regular level here…'

Jongin laughed. He laughed at Taemin's voice, which sounded low and husky. He laughed at Taemin's innocence, how worry had claimed his eyes. He laughed at Taemin's words, as this was still the best sex he had ever had, with Taemin saying he didn't perform well today. 'Taemin, I've never felt better.'

'Liar, liar, pants on fire.' Taemin said softly. Jongin noticed a tear.

'Taeminnie, haven't you noticed that my pace sucked, my rhythm is half-arsed… It's… Taemin, I don't care. It's not about this, it's about us.' Jongin's nose winked away the tear. His penis pressed himself deep inside the boy again.

Taemin whined and nodded. 'You're right…'

'As a matter of fact.' Jongin smirked. 'I'm close to filling up your perky ass with all of my cum.'

Taemin smirked as well. 'Can't wait.'

'And I want all of your cum too.'

'You better hurry then, because I'm… Jongin!'

Jongin's hips had sped up. Their bodies were steaming, their love was spilling. Taemin spewed forth lewd mewls and moans. Jongin's grunts became almost beastly.

Jongin came inside Taemin. His muscles in his butt flexed, his legs locked and his hips shocked. Semen poured out of him, figurative gallons of the stuff. Jongin groaned and bit in Taemin's ear, trying to keep his senses together. He pulled out and carefully put Taemin on the floor. His own legs shivered and he took a few deep breaths.

Jongin sat down on his knees and looked at Taemin's member. He noticed the semen slowly dripping down Taemin's leg, his doing. And it made him incredibly hard. This was the first time he saw this. But he should focus. He took hold of Taemin's erection and took it between his lips.

Taemin uttered a shattering moan as Jongin's teeth scraped his shaft. Jongin's tongue lapped the small scratches he made, Taemin's tip hiding in his cheeks. He sucked roughly, sending surges of excitement, of pleasure, of ecstasy through Taemin's body.

Jongin saw his body brace. He saw Taemin take hold of the cabin and the showerhead. 'Jongiiiin! I'm…'

Taemin's cum shot into Jongin's mouth, his hips bucking. Taemin moaned loudly as he felt Jongin actually suck him dry. Shot after shot of delicious cum flowed into Jongin's mouth and he loved it. He swallowed and kept on licking Taemin's member, hoping more would come out.

Taemin pulled away his erection and hunched forwards. 'Fuck… I can't…'

Jongin just sat down on his butt and rested his head against the glass cabin. 'That was awesome…'

Taemin laughed. 'I think "awesome" doesn't cut it.'

Jongin chuckled and wiped his hair back. 'I promised you round two too…'

'Oh no.' Taemin smirked.

Jongin got back on his feet and kissed Taemin's shoulder. 'I don't think I can… Do that previous position again… Can we do it from behind?'

Taemin turned and pushed his behind back a little. He rested his left shoulder against the tiles, reached back and spread his butt cheeks for Jongin. His eyes displayed a perverted want for Jongin, the same want that spewed forth from Jongin's eyes.

Jongin slicked his member again and slid it back into Taemin. 'I'm not sure I can keep up long this time. Without a condom is just…'

Taemin moaned loudly, his back arching upwards to deal with the large erection in his behind, which had due to the exceptional hardness of Jongin developed a teasing upwards curve. Jongin felt his tip grind against Taemin's walls, he felt the boy clench his behind, trying to deal with the hotness. 'Jong… Jong…'

Jongin's arms closed around the boy's chest, pressing his back against his chest, his hips to Taemin's bum, pressing himself deeper than he did during their first round. His lips took hold of Taemin's ear. Just his lips, not his teeth. His lips caressed Taemin's ear and he moaned loudly. He had hardly moved inside Taemin, he had been lodged in place since he had entered. But this felt better than any sex he had ever had.

Taemin turned his head and met Jongin's lips. 'I think you should move your cock.'

Jongin smirked. 'Are you begging me?'

'No.'

Jongin, not the right time for role play and dirty talk. 'Oh. Well…' Jongin started to slowly rock his hips. 'There.'

Taemin mewled loudly and bit in Jongin's lip softly. 'Jong…. In…'

Jongin smirked again, his lips breaking free from Taemin's captivity. 'You changed your toohoooo…'

Taemin clenched viciously.

Jongin's member was caught in an inferno inside Taemin. Every wall clamped down on him. Every twist constricted him. Every fibre burned him. Jongin's arms tightened around Taemin. 'Taeeeeee!' Jongin started to wiggle his hips, stirring around inside Taemin just to find a spot where it wasn't so goddamn cramped. Where he could catch a breath. Brace for the incoming inferno.

He roughly prodded Taemin's prostate. Taemin whined loudly and bucked his hips, relaxing for a moment just to contract again. Jongin's arms travelled downwards. His hand, still slicked from the lube, started to jerk at Taemin's member. He felt the pleasure resonate through Taemin's body. He felt the throbbing in his hand.

Taemin came. Head tossed back, his member pulsing in Jongin's firm grip and his behind relaxing. Jongin found his own moment closing in. His wiggling hips, the erratic movements, everything took its toll and Jongin came inside Taemin again. His new semen was added to the residues of last time and he rested against Taemin's body. Taemin turned his head.

And they kissed.

 

Taemin leaned against the washing stand as Jongin freshened himself up. [A towel around his waist](http://66.media.tumblr.com/f50ef05362062d2bca60d3cdce650680/tumblr_ocqk3l2OS01rv41pjo4_r1_1280.png), he had started to apply shaving cream to his jawline.

'So what are you up to today?' Taemin asked, as it was Monday morning.

'Got to check my dorm if any of the companies returned my letter and… Working on the portfolio.'

There was something about that last part that worried Taemin. 'Does it help with the problem you had?'

'… Not really. It's just that now I can see all the mistakes I make and it worries me. It just annoys me more than before.'

Taemin hummed. 'So you would need a purpose? As a goal? Someone to show it to?'

'Maybe.'

'Every Friday, you show me a new choreography.'

Half-done shaving, Jongin looked up. '… Re… Really? You want to watch me?'

'Of course I do. You're my sexy dancer boyfriend. Afterwards, you could show me the choreo real up close…'

Jongin smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it.'

About an hour later, Jongin kissed Taemin's lips. 'See you tonight?'

'Dinner? My treat.' Taemin smiled.

'My place afterwards?'

'What about your roommate?'

'Oh, he's seen me already. In various positions. What we do is innocent.'

'Well, that eases my mind.' Taemin grinned and softly slapped Jongin's cheek. 'Stop smirking.'

Jongin laughed and ran out. 'Pick me up at school?'

'Deal!'

 

Jongin opened the door of his dorm. He had been flipping through the mail when he walked upstairs and he had found a few letters that were addressed to him and did not look like bills. He would check the bill ones later. Like… Tomorrow. Yifan looked up from his bed. 'Yo.'

Jongin waved. 'Hi!'

'Slept at Taemin's?'

'Yep. Went clubbing last night. Or well, went on a date. Lots of fun.'

'Lots of shagging last night then.'

'Nope. We played truth or dare.'

'Oh my God, Jongin has been tamed!' Yifan came out of bed, scratching his privates through his boxers. 'What has happened to this world?!'

'We fucked in the shower this morning. And guess what, no condoms. Heaven.'

Yifan growled. 'All the girls I meet are all "Oh my God, use a condom!".'

'And then they don't even wanna lick it, they just want you to lick them and then fuck them.'

'Girls are horrible sometimes…' Yifan sighed.

'Such a punishment to be straight. You poor sod.' Jongin patted Yifan's behind. 'But I thought you were seeing that one girl… Oh what was her name?'

'Jessica.'

'Yes! Nothing?'

'The fact that I'm complaining that all my girls in the past only wanted condom sex, doesn't mean I'm currently hooking up all over town. I'm keeping him in check down there.'

'Ah, you're just desperate.'

'Fuck off.' Yifan entered the bathroom. 'Anything for me?'

Jongin followed him. Yifan undressed, not caring about Jongin at all, and entered the shower after checking himself out in the mirror. 'Nah, just … phone bill… internet too… Ew, rent.'

Yifan chuckled. 'Time of the month for the bills then.'

'Second reason why you're a poor sod. Periods.'

Yifan laughed. 'Shut up!'

Jongin saw a letter addressed to him. 'Yo, I'm at my desk if you need me.'

'What, were you going to wash my dick then?'

'Is that an offer?'

'… No.'

'Then don't start about it.' Jongin left the bathroom and opened his letter. To be met by SM Entertainment's paper. Jongin's heart stopped. He sat down and started reading.

Received letter.

Discussed with performance manager.

Familiar with your performances.

Please contact for an audition.

'YIFAN! I'M AUDITIONING FOR SM!'

'WHOOOO!'

Jongin opened another letter. Now his heart just broke in a good way. YG paper. He read it quickly again. 'AND YG!'

'Holy shit, Jongin!'

Next letter. 'AND JYP!'

'Jongin, honestly, right now, you deserve a blowjob.'

'I know right, I'm texting Taemin.'

**Jongin:**

_Tae_

_Tonight_

_We are celebrating_

**Taemin:  
** _Oh dear God_

_You're not one of those_

_"Omg we're two weeks together now let's celebrate" - people, right?_

**Jongin:**

_…_

_Is it our two weeks anniversary?_

_Kekekeke, I know._

_Really I knew._

**Taemin:**

_You dick._

**Jongin:**

_Nah, but I got letters from SM, YG and JYP._

_Auditions for all three, which means I can get in all three!_

_And I want to celebrate that tonight with you._

**Taemin:**

_In bed, I presume._

**Jongin:**

_You presume correctly._

 

Jongin knocked on the door of his professor's office. He waited for a moment but then heard an approving hum. Jongin entered and showed the letters. 'I need to contact them for auditions.'

'Ah Jongin! That's great news!'

Jongin smiled happily. 'I know! I called all three already and I've got SM on Wednesday, JYP on Friday and YG next week on Monday.'

'Any preferences?'

'… SM. Because I like the songs one of their solo artists, Lay, makes. I just find them delightful to dance to and I hope I can work with him.'

'I'm sure you will. Jongin, the best thing you can do, is be enthusiastic. Be open minded, be prepared to go an extra mile and you'll dance right alongside him.'

Jongin nodded. 'Are there things I need to know when I get there? Like how do I dress?'

'There is not really a dress code. You're there to dance and they'll give you an opportunity to change. You don't really have to do an interview but they'll ask a few questions about your style, types of music, preferred attire etcetera. After your audition that is, because then they've decided that they want you.'

Jongin nodded.

'But it's no harm to make a professional impression. I suggest you arrive in a casual business attire, change into something more comfortable there and dance. And… I know maybe it seems compelling to not accept right away and see what YG or JYP would have to offer you. But they really don't appreciate that. Make up your mind up front. I believe you were looking for a salary, well, if they offer you not enough, just say no. Don't say you'll think about it. Just no.'

Jongin nodded. 'If SM accepts me, I'll say yes. I'll see about the pay later, my job is still stable so I don't mind working there. I just want to commit to it fully if I can.'

His professor smiled. 'Subtly imply that in the conversation and I'm sure they'll offer you a fair pay. Now, Jongin, how is the boyfriend doing?'

Jongin blushed. 'You really don't mind?'

The professor laughed. 'I'm teaching on a dancing school. Half of our males I have serious doubts about concerning their "girlfriend stories".'

Jongin chuckled. 'Well, fair enough, uh… Well, we're doing okay. I'm really happy and we have a lot of fun together. We're going out for dinner tonight and I hope we can watch some dramas together tomorrow. Or American TV series, since he likes those.'

His professor smiled. 'Does he like your dancing?'

Jongin nodded. 'He does! He thinks I'm sexy when… I mean…'

His professor laughed. 'Well then! I've got to get back to work. Jongin, let me know how it went on Thursday, would you?'

'I will!' Jongin bowed and left the office. He turned right, heading for his practice studio. He should start making reservations for that room for the rest of the schoolyear. Making pirouettes as he walked, he knocked on the office's door and asked for both the key as the book of reservations. He signed his name month after month and smirked. There, his again for now and forever. He stepped in his practice room, changed in the ensuite changing room and loaded up his music.

Should he try to impress them by making a choreo to Lay's music? Nah, it would seem like he wanted to one up their choreographers, so rather he didn't. He wanted to show various sides of him; sexy, powerful, delicate, tender. So he selected the choreographies he thought fit him the best in those ways. He didn't know how many he would have to show them. Would nine or ten be enough?

And this Friday Taemin wanted to see a [choreo](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0).

Jongin hummed and got to [work](https://youtu.be/qaZ0oAh4evU).

 

Jongin saw Taemin enter his practice room in the middle of his choreography. He finished his dance as Taemin watched him from behind and he turned. 'Hey there…'

'I like the leggings.' Taemin smirked. 'Makes him really snug up there, don't you?'

Jongin smirked. 'He'll break free when he smells you're around.'

'I bet. Looked good.'

'Yeah, I've got SM on Wednesday, JYP on Friday and…'

'Want to borrow my car for going there?'

Jongin fell silent. '… Your car?'

'Perhaps makes more of an impression? I mean, your car is fine but…'

'It's at the shop anyway. Again.' Jongin sighed. 'I think I'll have to scrap it sooner rather than later.'

'You can get a new one.'

'If my pay is good, I can take out a loan and buy a somewhat decent one. I think… But then I'll be stuck at Yifan's…' Jongin sighed.

'What do you mean, stuck at Yifan's?'

'Well, that dorm is pretty cheap and if I use my pay to get a new car that means I don't have the dosh to get a new place.'

'Are you being careful or just plain stupid?'

'… The latter, most likely.' Jongin smirked. 'All the blood is going somewhere else than my brain.'

'You can move in with me, if you want to.'

Jongin gulped and smiled. 'Really?!'

'Yes, you're at my place 90% of the time already so… And I mean, when your internship starts or whatever, we'll be another … 10 months down the road so it's fine.'

'I do have to sit out the contract yeah…' Jongin said. 'Till… August.'

So, December, January, Febr… Eight months?'

'Yeah. If that's okay…'

'That's a bloody long time. I hoped you would be my resident teddy bear more quickly.' Taemin smirked and walked to the changing room.

'I want to be your semi resident teddy bear though!' Jongin ran after him. Taemin laughed and sat down on the bench.

'Just change. We're going out for dinner. My treat, remember?'

'Where are we going?'

'Hmm… I was feeling meat. Stop smirking. So Korean barbecue?'

'Yeeeees!' Jongin kissed Taemin. 'All you can eeeeaaaat!'

 

Jongin took his key and opened the door. 'I think… Yifan is out.' He peeked inside and nodded. 'All dark. He's out.' He switched on the lights and pulled Taemin inside. 'And this is my dorm. That's my bed. Not as big as  yours. New mattress though. And that's Yifan's. Again, don't worry, he's seen a lot of things and I've seen a lot of things. There is no shame in this dorm.'

Taemin laughed and nodded. 'No shame. We're not going to fuck though.'

'Dammit Tae.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Celebrating in bed doesn't have to be sex, right?'

'Not really, but it's a product of the festivities…' Jongin smirked. 'But playing with you is just as much fun. And it gets you in the mood.'

Taemin puffed an d sat down on Jongin's bed. 'No mood tonight.'

Jongin hummed and sat down opposite on Taemin's lap, facing the boy. His lips found Taemin's forehead. 'Shower and things first?'

Taemin nodded. Jongin caught his hand and took him to the bathroom. He undressed and turned on the shower. He watched Taemin undress quickly and kissed the boy's cheek. 'You know, this is the first time we actually sleep here.'

Taemin hummed and kissed Jongin's lips. 'Don't you like that?'

'I do.' Jongin picked Taemin up and carried him into the shower. Taemin chuckled when he saw the small trays, stuck to the tiled wall with small suction pads, one for Yifan, one for Jongin. And well, it was quite clear which one was who's. While one just contained shower gel, shampoo and a some shaving equipment, Jongin's contained the same but with a bottle of lube and a purple dildo the size of a … big banana.

Jongin's lips hit Taemin's as they water rained down on them. Heat enveloped them, mist devoured them and the glass sealed them away from the world, just caught in their own arms.

'You're right, you do get me in the mood.' Taemin whispered against Jongin's lips. 'Terribly so.'

'Three times in the shower on one day?' Jongin smirked. 'What have I done to deserve this?'

'Those leggings…' Taemin's tongue darted out, licking Jongin's lips. 'They really do it for me.'

Jongin remembered his worry. His worry about getting enough tail if he were to commit himself to a relationship. And boy he got all the tail! Jongin smirked as the worry faded. His own tongue met Taemin's, playing outside of their mouths. Taemin's legs and arms tightened around him, his member prodded Taemin's entrance. Jongin's lips curved and he smiled. 'Taemin-ah, you're too good for me.'

'I think we're too good for each other.' Taemin took the lube from the small tray. 'Maybe if we skip foreplay, we can do a lot of afterplay in bed…'

Jongin smirked. 'I like the way you're thinking.' Carefully, he let Taemin down. 'But we need to do a different position. I don't like repeats on the same day.'

Taemin hummed and kissed Jongin's chin. 'What's in your mind?'

He lifted the boy's leg and held that in the hook of his elbow. 'There… You need to lube me up.'

Taemin dripped huge amounts of lube over Jongin's member and slicked it thoroughly. Jongin let out a satisfied purr at Taemin's warm hand on his erection. He felt himself being guided to Taemin's entrance and he felt the muscles part as he applied the slightest bit of pressure.

'I like how you are so stretched and ready for sexy times all the time.'

Taemin smiled. 'Taught by Yunho.'

Jongin growled and kissed Taemin's nose. 'Taught by meeeee!' He pressed himself inside fully, their hips and chests clashing instantly. Taemin let out an involuntary moan of pleasure and bit in Jongin's neck. Jongin's lips curled into a smirk and his hips started to rock slowly.

 

Jongin purred as Taemin's legs parted instantly as he rolled on top of the boy. He kissed the boy's jaw and cheek, his plump lips exploring every inch of the boy. 'No matter what, you're not wearing boxers in bed tonight.'

Taemin chuckled. 'No matter what.'

'Yifan doesn't mind. He likes it.'

Taemin pushed Jongin over and took the lead, having Jongin spread his legs now. Jongin's lips curved as Taemin's tongue darted out, trying to pry apart the smile. He wrapped his legs around Taemin's small waist and invited Taemin's tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues twirled and Jongin's hands went through Taemin's hair, roughly handling it as he and Taemin played. Taemin's hips slowly rolled, his member prodded Jongin's entrance softly. Small moans escaped from Jongin's lips. 'Tae… Taemin-ah… I think we… We'll be versatile…'

Taemin chuckled. 'Oh yes, with those leggings, your ass looks so hot.'

Jongin pushed Taemin over, kneeling over the boy's member and lap. 'I'll keep wearing them for you.' He nibbled on Taemin's collarbones. 'You need to start wearing jockstraps though…'

'I've got a few of those.'

'I think that, if I was a girl, I just would have gotten wet.' Jongin smirked and licked Taemin's lips. 'I can't imagine coming home and finding you on the couch… I would pull down your jeans and there you are, ready for me to dip in and make love to…'

The door opened and Yifan walked in. 'Jongin-ah? You home? Ah you are. Oh you're busy… Oh my God, you're Taemin!' Yifan bowed and stuck out his hand. 'Hi, I'm Yifan! Jongin has talked lots about you!'

A blush adorned Taemin's cheeks and shook Yifan's hand. 'Hi, Jongin talks about you a lot too…'

'Ah, about sucking me off I bet?'

Jongin hit him.

Taemin laughed. 'Yes!'

'Don't worry, he doesn't actually do it.' Yifan winked. 'Jongin, do I have to put in my earplugs?'

'Nah, we are just playing a bit.'

'Ah nice.' Yifan walked to the bathroom. 'Oh God, it smells like lube in here.'

'Sorry!' Jongin said and swooped down again, kissing Taemin's reddened cheeks. He slowly rocked his bottom on Taemin's lap, teasing the boy greatly. 'Are you proud of me now I'm almost in SM?'

'I'll be dating a celebrity.' Taemin grinned. 'Can I get a signature?'

'I'll leave my signature in your butthole.' Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin's lips. Taemin pushed Jongin away and shook his head.

'Sleep?'

'Sleep.' Jongin snuggled up to Taemin and buried his head in Taemin's chest,

 

Jongin parked Taemin's car at the car park near the building he was supposed to be. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, looking at a picture of him and Taemin which Taemin had pinned to one of the ac-vents. Taemin had kissed him so many times this morning, wishing all the luck and best. Yifan had called to support him and Taemin had even lit a candle.

Everybody was with him and now he felt nervous. What if they didn't like his dancing? What if he picked the wrong choreography? Maybe they would even call JYP and YG to warn them if they didn't like him…

His eyes were drawn to the picture again and he felt Taemin's lips burn on his own and on his cheeks. If he would succeed here, he could perhaps go on a holiday with Taemin. Together they would be able to buy a place in England if they were to move there for Taemin's studies. He didn't do this for himself. He did this for Taemin. For them.

He got out and saw a man coming for the car. 'Kim Jongin?'

Jongin bowed deeply. 'Yes.'

'Ah, welcome.'

 

Taemin got out of Jongin's car. Jongin had gotten it back from the shop yesterday, with the sincere recommendation to not keep piling money into the cesspit that was this car but to invest in a new one. Jongin had just sighed and nodded. They had switched cars this morning, so Taemin had made his way to the animal shelter with Jongin's car.

He walked inside and smiled at the vet's assistant behind the desk. 'Noona, how is Monggu doing?'

'Ah, he's much better! He's ready for another round of tests I think.'

'Maybe we can even give him a new leg after this. I found most of the motion nerves in this guy's head so.'

'Oh, he would be delighted, I'm sure. Able to run around again so freely.'

Monggu was Taemin's favourite dog. He was a young and vibrant little shit, but he was also very obedient. Sadly, one time he had been hit by a car and lost one of the paws. And the boy that had been his friend, his master, didn't want him anymore.

Ever since the little guy had been in an animal shelter, he had been moved from prominent spots where dogs were usually adopted from to the very back, because nobody seemed to want him. Except for Taemin. Monggu always started barking happily when he sniffed Taemin was coming. He always wiggled his way right into Taemin's lap when Taemin had started to put the plasters on him for the tests.

Taemin had felt bad at the start since various parts of Monggu's fur had to be shaved off, but when he saw how happy Monggu became from the attention Taemin gave him, he was sure to adopt him after he had finished his major. And after he had given him a new paw.

He heard happy barks coming from one of the cages in the back. Taemin hummed and whistled, resulting in happy barks and desperate whines. Taemin opened Monggu's cage and took the poodle in his arms. 'There we are! Hey there, buddy.'

Monggu licked Taemin's ear, happily wiggling in the boy's arms and barking shrill barks. Taemin chuckled and petted the dog, scratching through the fur and hitting all the good spots. Monggu purred loudly and rolled onto his back, displaying his belly willingly for Taemin. Taemin hummed, tickled his belly for a moment and cocked his head. 'Come, follow.'

Monggu got up immediately and followed Taemin to the room where the tests usually took place. Taemin opened the door and Monggu shot in, picking up his ball immediately. Taemin laughed. 'First the stickers, pabo! Come, sit.'

Monggu sat down, the ball still between his jaws. He missed his front left paw, but Taemin put one of the plasters on the small stump that resided. 'Okay, today should be one of the last times of the stickers, after that just your helmet.'

Monggu barked.

'You like the helmet, don't you?'

Monggu barked.

'Pabo.' Taemin gave the dog a snack.

 

Taemin checked his phone. He hadn't heard anything from Jongin yet. He walked to the lift out of the car park under his apartment building, to bump into Minho.

'Taeminnieeee!' Minho smiled and patted his behind. 'How are you doing?'

'Great!' Taemin smiled and hugged Minho tightly. 'Missed you! Haven't seen you in a while. The rest is usually over but…'

'I don't know, Tae, I mean…' The jock looked away and caressed Taemin's neck. 'I just… I didn't know what to do with you…'

'Oh, right, yeah…' Taemin averted his eyes. 'Look, it's not about you. Don't think that you're not good enough, it's just that I'm not someone to sit at your soccer games or basketball or whatever. I like that you love it and I will support you. But me and… We have more in common. I think. I'm making it worse, aren't I?'

Minho wiped past his eyes. 'No. I just… I'm a mess. It's just a lot of shit together. Injury, you, tired…'

'Injury?' Taemin asked. 'What happened?'

'I slid and my foot twisted, it's not a nice picture. But I need to take a lot of rest now and I hate that.'

'I know.' Taemin looked around. 'Do you… Do you want to come up and have a drink?'

Minho smiled. 'No, I gotta bolt. Hospital.' He gulped. 'Is he nice to you? Good boyfriend?'

Taemin nodded. 'He is.'

'Then I'm happy.' Minho pressed his lips on Taemin's forehead and walked off. Taemin watched him walk away for a moment.

'Minho-ah!' Taemin yelled. 'Call me! And uh… Still got free range over here, okay?'

Minho turned and smiled. 'Good to know. I will.'

Taemin smiled and called for the lift, coming down quickly. He heard a familiar rev and watched Jongin pull up, parking next to his own car. He got out and smiled when he saw Taemin. 'Hey!'

Taemin quickly stepped into the lift, Jongin ran and joined him, an eager smirk on his face. 'Guess who's in SM?'

'No way.'

'Yes!'

Taemin cheered and hugged him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Jongin smiled and tossed his head back. 'I just can't believe it! I'll be starting in June to work with motherfucking Lay for his comeback AND repackage as one of his dancers and then just random old comebacks here and there. I'm so fucking excited!'

Taemin laughed. 'I like Lay's music, so.'

'And the pay! I'm getting 3 million won a month! How the fuck!'

Taemin smirked. 'You're getting a new car in June then.'

'Holy shit am I getting a new car in June!' Jongin smiled. 'Like, I'm going to take you on a holiday to fucking America and show you the fucking world!'

Taemin laughed. 'I think even I can fix up a holiday to some place in Asia or Europe.'

'We are going on so many holidays.' Jongin smiled.

 

Taemin and Jongin laid on the couch, watching more episodes of the hot werewolves show. Jongin chuckled at the appalling acting, Taemin chuckled at the cheesy love scenes and both looked up when Taemin's phone rang. Digging it out of the Chinese takeaway containers, Taemin grabbed his phone and put it to his ear.

_'Lee Taemin.'_

**_'Jonghyun here. Minho has been in a car accident. He's in the hospital.'_ **

Taemin shot up.

_'What? I'm coming!'_

Taemin hung up the phone and shot up. Jongin looked worried. 'What happened?'

'Minho's been in an accident. Need to be there.'

'Taemin, calm down, you'll be in an accident yourself.' Jongin got up too, zipping up his jeans.

'I'm not calming down, Minho's been in an accident and it's my fault.'

'Your fault?!' Jongin followed the boy around the maisonette. 'I'm pretty sure…'

'He was already down about me being suddenly taken, then he injures himself and now he's in a bloody car accident! I put him in this spiral!' Taemin grabbed his keys. 'I'm going.'

'Taemin!'

Taemin looked at Jongin.

'I'll drive.' Jongin took the keys.


	3. 3/5

Taemin's breathing was squeaky. He panted heavily. He came to a stop at the door and saw Kibum and Jinki sitting down outside, heads in their hands. Jongin followed him quickly, panting just as heavily. Taemin placed his hand on the doorknob. 'Can we?'

Jinki looked up. 'Oh… Taemin-ah, Jongin-ah… I think so… He's asleep but you can go see him.'

'Is it bad?'

'Few ribs are broken and… Concussion. They say he's lucky.'

Taemin felt air run through his body. He opened the door and felt Jongin's hand on his back, trying to comfort him. Taemin gulped and walked up to his friend, laying there all alone. Where had Jonghyun gone? Wasn't he the one who had called Taemin? Taemin sat down on the chair next to bed and exhaled. 'Minho-boo, what did you do?'

Jongin sat down next to him. 'He was in love with you, wasn't he?'

'Yes.'

'And you don't date jocks?'

'Nope. Just the stands and well… He's my best friend and I didn't want to abuse his love for me like that. He's my best friend.'

Jongin smiled. 'It's not your fault you know.'

'Maybe.' Taemin sat back and lulled his head back. 'Just, I spoke to him today. And he told me how… How… How much shit he's gotten in a short time. Injury, us two, tired, now this. I can't help but feel I'm responsible.'

Jongin hummed and took Taemin's hand, caressing it softly. 'I know I can't take this feeling away, but I still think you're pretty much in the clear here…'

The door opened and Jonghyun walked in. 'Ah, Taeminnie, Jongin, the doctors are on their way now.'

Taemin sighed and shook his head. 'It's my fault.'

'Yah!' Jonghyun said. 'No it's not! You know, I talked to him a few nights ago. And he talked about how much he… How much he wished you were happy.'

'You make it sound like I'm dead…'

Everyone turned and looked at Minho, who smiled weakly. 'Hi guys…'

Taemin's eyes instantly watered. 'Minho-boo…'

Minho reached out for Taemin's hand. 'How are you feeling?'

'You're asking me?!' Taemin asked and chuckled weakly. 'I'm… I'm whatever. How are you feeling?'

'It hurts.' Minho said softly. 'I asked because of your…'

'I know.' Taemin said softly and laid his hand in Minho's. 'Pabo. What happened?'

'Other guy ran a red light.' Minho said. 'I think at least. It happened fast.'

Jonghyun hummed. 'The police are investigating. I've heard they were quickly at the scene.'

'Did they call you?' Minho asked.

'Yeah, they called the first number under recently called that was saved in your phone. I've phoned your parents and uh…'

'Not coming.' Minho said. 'Figured.'

'Are they still mad at him doing a sports major?' Taemin sighed. 'I can't even…'

Jongin coughed. 'Maybe I'm being a bit overprotective, but shouldn't we let you rest instead of… I don't know…'

Minho looked at Jongin. 'Did you bring Taemin here?'

'… Yeah, he was pretty upset…'

'I wasn't upset.'

'He was really upset so I thought it would be safer…'

Minho smiled weakly. 'You're a good guy.'

Jongin smiled. 'Thank you. Uh… I'll get us some coffee?'

Taemin hummed and Jonghyun smiled. Jongin quickly walked out. Minho looked at Taemin. 'Was he the guy that called you in the middle of the night to come get him? The drunk one that tried to get you into bed the morning after with the huge dick?'

'Well… Maybe…' Taemin said.

Jonghyun burst out laughing. 'Holy shit! I could have known! Jongin always talked about his parties and how shit-faced he gets.'

Minho smirked. 'So that's the key to your heart!'

'Shut up!'

 

Jongin woke up to soft sobbing next to him. He felt Taemin's body shock as he hugged it from behind. The boy started to coo softly in Taemin's ear and kissed him lovingly. 'Hey Minnie… What's wrong?'

Taemin turned and snuggled his face in Jongin's chest, hiding his tears from his boyfriend. He didn't reply, but his arms closed around the torso of the taller one. Jongin sat up, forcing Taemin to sit up (sort of) too, and softly went through Taemin's hair.

Jongin didn't speak up anymore, feeling quite clearly that Taemin wasn't in the mood for talking right now but more for comfort. Jongin just softly held him, caressing this cheeks and hair. Taemin calmed down and his breathing eased. 'Sorry for waking you.'

Jongin smiled. 'Don't worry about it. What's wrong?'

Taemin looked at Jongin's chest for a moment, noticing the small hairs returning since the last shave. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to muster the courage. 'I…' He gulped. 'What happened today, with Minho, dug up some old trauma and… And I keep seeing it, even though I can't remember anything. I was so young.'

Jongin hummed and slowly rocked them, from left to right and back.

'My… They almost just drove over her if it wasn't for the car.'

Jongin kept humming.

'They killed my mother.'

Jongin's humming stopped and his arms tightened. 'Who did?'

'That guy… I don't know… They drove straight at her, collided and drove on.'

Jongin tried to piece the puzzle together. 'Uhu…'

'And they tried to pull her from the car but… But… She was completely… stuck. And then the fire…'

So, to recap, Taemin's mother had been caught in a car accident and, presumably, died there. Jongin's nimble fingers kept caressing the very tips of Taemin's hair, as he rested his nose on Taemin's head.

'People keep telling me to remember and not forget her, but… I don't want to remember. It makes me feel so weak.'

'You're not weak.'

'It makes me feel like other need to feel sad about me, how sad it has all been. But I don't want people to feel sad for me. I want… I want…'

'You want your mother back.'

'Yes.' Taemin said softly and pressed his face more in Jongin's chest.

'Come on.' Jongin got up and picked the boy up, carrying him as his bride. 'Let's get you something warm to drink.'

Taemin looked at Jongin for a second and pressed a soft kiss on his jaw. 'Thank you for listening.'

Jongin smiled. 'All-in a night's work.' They headed down the stairs, not caring that they were naked.

Taemin felt a soft chuckle come up from his throat, although it came out a lot weaker than expected. 'I thought you did different night jobs.'

Jongin laughed and sat Taemin down on the countertops. 'That too. But with you I've got a whole range of jobs I need to do. And I love all of them.'

Taemin smiled and watched as the dancer prepared them a cup of tea. Softly humming, Jongin poured both of them a cup and gave one to Taemin. He sat down on the countertops next to him and rested his head on Taemin's shoulder. 'How old were you?'

'… Three. I can just about remember her face and how she smelled, but I've lost her voice.'

'You still know it, somewhere, I'm sure.' Jongin said. 'So all those stepmothers?'

'My dad is looking for a new "soulmate" and every time he thinks he has one that can… fill the hole in his heart, I guess, he marries them and they try to win over me and ugh. You end up with an expensive car, an expensive house, a six-course dinner of bachelors, masters and doctorates. Which sounds fun and it is, but still, I'd rather have my real mother and work all my life to get that.'

Jongin nodded. 'So your dad has trouble moving on too? I mean, it's coming back after you too.'

'Sort of. He always calls when he's about to divorce them, or he comes to talk to me. Last year he called that he found someone who was just the same as my mother and… He divorced again.'

'And the guy who…'

'Prison for four years. Got out at three years, got a payment plan on his fine. I don't know. I mean, I'm not gaining anything from the fact that he's paying my father's insurance company or that he's been in jail. It doesn't offer me any feeling of vengeance or justice, it doesn't bring her back.'

'Yeah, I get that.' Jongin said. 'So, do you want someone to replace that hole in your heart you have, or…'

'Maybe. I'm not sure who though. My dad tried to but he had to work a lot and… We had a nanny, but it's different when they're paid.'

'How about my mother?' Jongin said softly. 'Your mother-in-law.'

Taemin looked at Jongin for a moment. 'I… I haven't thought about that.'

'Give it some thought then.' Jongin took a sip of his cup. 'Because in a moment, I'll bring you back to bed and cuddle with you  so much until you can't do anything else but sleep and dream about me.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I would like that.'

Jongin hummed and kissed Taemin's temple.

'Jongin-ah.'

Jongin hummed in Taemin's ear, who was turning his head to Jongin. 'I love you.'

Jongin smiled. 'I love you too.'

 

Taemin woke up. Jongin had almost mounted him, laying on the boy's backside. Taemin felt every curve and muscle in Jongin's body. Just because they didn't show that much, they were still there and very much noticeable when the boy was pressed onto him like this. Also his morning wood was very much prodding Taemin's entrance.

Taemin shook his body a little, waking the boy on top of him up. Jongin purred loudly and stretched, wiggling his hips and chest a little. His lips found, by accident, the nape of Taemin's neck and he kissed it. 'Good morning, Taebaby.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Good morning, Jonginniebuns.'

Jongin laughed and sat up, relieving Taemin from his weight. 'How are you feeling?'

Taemin sat up too, looking at Jongin for a moment. 'Better. It's good that I let it out. Sort of.'

Jongin nodded and took the boy's hand. 'You know, if you want to talk about it again someday, I'll always listen. I promise.'

Taemin smiled happily. 'I know. Want breakfast first or shower first?'

Jongin hummed. 'I am fucking hungry and fucking horny. You pick.'

'Breakfast it is. I'm really not in the mood this time.'

'I know, but a bit of touchy feely under the shower is bound to happen.'

Taemin laughed. 'Of course it is! I mean, everyone wants to tap this.' He slapped his own butt as he got up. 'Cup of tea?'

'Yes.' Jongin got up and tossed Taemin his own boxers. 'Wear those in case someone is downstairs because of Minho.'

Taemin put on his boyfriend's boxers. 'Right, smart thinking.'

'How did they get inside actually?'

Taemin hummed. 'Well, because we live alone, or well most of us now, we all have a key to one of the other's place. I, for example, have Minho's key. Jonghyun has mine.'

'Ah, that's really clever actually. So if something were to happen, you could check up.'

'Exactly. I'll go bring Minho some clothes today, so he can wear something he likes, if possible of course.'

Jongin nodded. 'Want me to go with you?'

'Maybe for the best after last night.' Taemin said softly.

Jongin took Taemin's boxers and put them on, stuffing his wood down his left leg. He picked his boyfriend up and laid him over his shoulder. 'There we go!'

'Yaaaaah!' Taemin wiggled and kicked with his legs. 'Not like this!'

Jongin laughed and let the boy down gently. 'Okay, okay!'

'No more carrying!' Taemin ran out the bedroom quickly.

'Yah! Get back here! I like carrying you around!'

'Well, I want to carry you around too!' Taemin turned around and stuck out his tongue.

Jongin smirked. 'Yes please.'

Taemin chuckled and picked Jongin up, carrying him like his bride down the stairs. Jongin hummed. 'I'm usually the one who carries though after I cripple my bottoms.'

'You're not that good.'

'Yah!'

Taemin laughed and entered the living room, where no friend was present this time. 'You are, you are.'

'I was about to say!' Jongin smirked. 'It hasn't happened yet, but one day we'll do it when we're really drunk at a party and it will be gloriously hot and you'll be unable to walk afterwards.'

'Looking forward to it.'

'Knew you were.' Jongin smiled as Taemin sat him down on the countertops. He slid off them immediately and helped Taemin prepare them breakfast. And he slapped Taemin's butt. 'It's just jiggles so much, I love it.'

 

Taemin knocked on the door and peeked inside. 'Boo?'

'Taeminnieeee!' Minho said and smiled. When Jongin joined, his smile did not falter. 'Jonginnieeee! Are you making sure he's okay and not getting upset anymore?'

'I'm his personal handkerchief.' Jongin smiled.

'Good.' Minho pointed at the bag. 'Clothes?'

'Clothes, toiletries, phone charger, tablet, slippers and a book that was labelled "read before finals".' Taemin smirked. 'I know how much you love reading.'

'Guess I've got the time to read that now…' Minho said. 'Thank you Taeminnie.'

'You're welcome.' Taemin said and placed the duffel bag on the chair next to the bed. 'Is there something which you would like to have that we've not named?'

Minho thought for a moment. 'Sorry, my mind is all fuzzy because of the morphine… I don't think so. Can you stay for a while so we can talk? The nurses all are too busy…'

Taemin nodded and sat down on the bed, Jongin sitting down on a chair. Minho smiled and tried to sit up a little bit. 'Have you any idea what happened to my car?'

'I believe Jonghyun said it wasn't totalled, but it did need a very good fixer upper at the shop.' Taemin said. 'But don't pin me down on that.'

Minho hummed. 'I hope it's not totalled, maybe the insurance will cover it. My health insurance representative came by this morning to tell me that all to most of the costs of this accident will be covered by the insurance.'

'That's good.' Jongin said.

'Yeah, but he said that if I wanted home care to help out a bit, they wouldn't cover that. And well…'

'I see.' Taemin said. 'Well, you've got us. We'll help you as much as we can. You know we will.'

'I know, I just don't want to burden you like that. I mean, you're graduating this year, you've got your own lives.'

Taemin shook his head. 'No burden.'

'I've got a lot of time, so I could help out a lot if you want me too. I mean, you would probably not want me to do most of the home care things they do like wipe and stuff, but I can help out a bit with cleaning up and making you meals. I don't mind.'

Minho looked at Jongin. 'I couldn't possibly ask that of you.'

'You don't have to ask, you just have to accept. It's an offer.'

'Also Minho, you're delirious due to that morphine. Jongin, that's a good idea. He accepts.'

Minho chuckled weakly. 'Yah! Not that bad.'

Taemin chuckled and took the phone charger from the duffel bag. 'Where's your phone or did you lose it?'

'On the night stand, I believe.' Minho said.

Taemin plugged it in and turned the phone on again. 'Also,' Taemin said, 'Jonghyun rang up your parents again, yelling at them. Your mother is coming to visit today, she said.'

'Oh great. More morphine then.'

Taemin laughed. 'Pabo. Your dad is the awful one.'

'Yeah, yeah, she backs him up though.'

'She has to, they're married.'

'And I'm their son.'

Taemin hummed. 'True. But keep calm, okay?'

Minho nodded. A nurse came in. She bowed politely. 'I'm sorry, sir, but I'll have to ask you to leave. The doctor is on his way for a new photos and scans.'

Taemin nodded. 'One moment to say goodbye?'

'Of course.' The nurse left.

Taemin pressed his lips on Minho's cheek. 'Be a big boy, okay?'

Minho smiled. 'I'll be a big boy.'

Jongin smirked. 'Want a kiss from me too?'

'Definitely.' Minho smirked.

Jongin kissed Minho's other cheek. 'Try to think about something nice.'

'Now I most assuredly can.' Minho said. 'See you!'

 

Jongin looked up from his menu. Taemin hummed as his fingers played over the grill in the table, enjoying the heat. His eyes cocked up as Jongin lowered the menu. 'Yes?'

'What are you doing on Christmas?' Jongin asked. 'And New Year?'

Taemin hummed. 'Christmas is packed. Dinner with the gang on Boxing Day. Dinner with my parents on Christmas Eve I believe. And I guess I need to be at my in-laws on Christmas Day?'

Jongin smiled. 'How did you know I wanted to ask you?'

'Just figured.' Taemin smiled. 'And New Year's Eve? No plans.'

'Well…'

'Have you made a decision?' The waiter returned.

They quickly ordered and Jongin resumed the conversation. 'Because one of my friends, Sehun, is hosting New Year's party and he asked if I wanted to come so I thought that maybe you would like to… Come… Too…'

'Is this going to be the party where you'll get me drunk and we have rough sex? With the dirty talk and the… role play…'

Jongin smiled innocently. 'Maybe.'

Taemin smirked. 'Took you long enough.'

Jongin laughed. 'Come on, no really, just a party. Please?'

Taemin nodded. 'Fine.'

Jongin threw his hands in the air and cheered, much to Taemin's embarrassment. 'Yaaaaah!'

Jongin laughed and looked at the waiter who brought them their food. They placed the meat on the grill and ate some of the rice and noodles they ordered.

'I should probably call my parents to let them know I'm bringing you for Christmas.' Jongin said.

'Me too.'

'And I guess somebody else will have to host the Christmas dinner with your friends now too.'

'Fuck, you're right. Who was next in line? Kibum was last year, before that Jonghyun… Jinki… Fuck, my turn.'

'Oh… I can help.' Jongin smiled. 'I mean, they understand it's a bit last minute right?'

Taemin sighed. 'Yeah… I'll discuss it with the group. Now, I've got a far more important question.'

Jongin looked up. 'Yeah?'

'What choreo will I be watching tomorrow?'

'Oh!'

'Also should probably call my father to tell him I've got a boyfriend.' Taemin said.

Jongin laughed. 'Me too.'

 

'I see leggings and I love it already!'

Jongin laughed and slapped his butt. 'Wearing them for you.'

'I like it!'

Jongin hugged the boy. 'We have shower cabins here.'

'Oh goodness.' Taemin smirked. 'Bet you didn't bring any lube.'

'I did.'

'Hope you stretched.'

Jongin laughed. 'What makes you think you'll top?'

'Just a feeling.' Taemin slapped Jongin's behind, squeezing the buns tightly. Jongin hummed and wiggled his behind a little, letting Taemin enjoy his moment of perversion. Taemin chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek. 'Go on, show me a choreo you made.'

'Okay! It's a bit rough around the edges, so tell me what you think and I'll chafe it up a bit.'

Taemin nodded. 'It's a new one right?'

'Yes! I like the song a lot, but it's new. I might have to start over midway and…'

'Jongin-ah.'

Jongin looked at Taemin, his dark eyes innocently large as he fell silent.

'Just show me, it'll be fine.'

Jongin smiled and turned on the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0&feature=youtu.be). He took his position and [started to dance](https://youtu.be/Bcrk3aXxlB4?t=51m4s). Taemin smiled at the happiness that beamed of the boy's face that someone watched him, that he could show his talent to someone, and swayed to the music a bit, taking in Jongin's fluent movements.

The music ended and Jongin's eyes glittered with excitement. 'What did you think?'

'I thought it was awesome!' Taemin said loudly. 'I mean, holy fuck! You call that rough around the edges?'

Jongin scratched the back of his neck. 'Well… A bit…'

Taemin chuckled. 'I think it was very refined. I can't wait for next week!'

Jongin smiled happily. 'Me neither! Do you have a song that you like?'

'Oh uh… Not really… Something like "[Moves like Jagger](https://youtu.be/iEPTlhBmwRg?t=1m)" seems like it would be your jam.'

Jongin hummed and nodded. 'Yes! Like that one! I'll see what I can come up with.'

'Can you show me the choreo again? I really like it.' Taemin said softly.

Jongin nodded and started the music again. His moves were even more passionate right now, knowing that Taemin liked it. Taemin noticed as well, smiling as the boy's moves sent warm feelings to his stomach and his chest.

The music ended and Jongin hummed. Seeing the boy stare at him like that, feeling that appreciation, that awe. It made him want Taemin. He hoped the leggings didn't spoil too much of the surprise and walked up to Taemin. He slid onto the boy's lap and kissed him. 'I repeat, we have shower cabins here…'

Taemin smirked. 'How'd you know?'

'An educated guess.' Jongin kissed Taemin's ear, suckling his earlobe. 'We were going to go versatile…' Jongin moaned. 'But I just can't live without your tight butt…'

Taemin moaned softly. 'Me neither.'

Jongin purred loudly. 'Shall we go and take a shower together?'

Taemin nodded and got up, Jongin's legs around his waist. 'While we walk, what are you up to this weekend?'

'Hmmm… I need to go see my parents probably, about the internship. I haven't told them yet and I guess they want to know.'

'Ah…'

'Buuuut, I can't leave my boyfriend all alone for a whole weekend right? You can come with me, if you want to.'

Taemin looked up as they entered one of the shower cabins (stall would be a more appropriate description, it was basically a toilet stall but then with a shower) and his eyes shined brightly. 'Really?'

'Of course. Might as well just cover them with good news right?' Jongin smiled. 'SM Entertainment, boyfriend, major going well, they might even be proud.' The boy climbed down and started to undress both himself and Taemin. He hesitated when he went to pull down Taemin's boxers. 'You know, I… It's been a long time since I bottomed. I'm stretched up, don't worry, but it's been a long time.'

Taemin chuckled. 'If you don't want it, I don't mind.'

'No, no, I want it.' Jongin smiled. 'I mean, you're my big boyfriend. I want to feel you as much as you can feel me. Just, be a bit gentle.'

'It's also been a long time since I topped, so don't fret.' Taemin said and caressed Jongin's sides. 'I'll need some time to warm up.'

Jongin chuckled and pulled down Taemin's boxers, freeing up the erection hiding inside them. 'I'm curious as to how many times you've topped.'

'… Hmm… How many bottoms or how many times?'

'Bottoms.'

'Ah, four.' Taemin said and placed his hands on Jongin's butt. 'But usually I bottom because guys feel like I'm more of a bottom.'

'I completely understand that.' Jongin smirked. 'I don't mind you topping, but I want to top too.'

'Versatile. We'll switch up.' Taemin said and kissed Jongin's cheek, humming softly. 'I don't care really. I just like the leggings and I need a moment to work that out.'

Jongin laughed and kissed Taemin's cheek. He turned on the shower and waiting carefully with Taemin in the corner for the water to heat up a little. He grabbed a small bottle of lube out of his bag. 'Uh… This is not the one…' He took a different one. '… Yes, this one!' He smiled happily at Taemin. 'Always prepared for booty. Especially with you.'

Taemin chuckled and took the bottle of lube. 'Is the water warm yet?'

Jongin felt and hummed, stepping under it and pulling Taemin with him. Their bodies quickly soaked and Taemin's lips didn't leave Jongin's the entire time. Jongin placed Taemin's hands on his behind and he caught the bottle of lube from them.

Separating their lips, he looked down and slicked Taemin's strong erection. Taemin's member resembled his own pretty well, to be honest. It was long and straight, a slight curve upwards formed, it wasn't too veiny and a very short stubble adorned the base.

With nimble fingers he lubricated his own entrance and he turned around, to lean over against the tiled wall. His behind inviting Taemin's penis, he spread his cheeks. 'Taeminnie…'

Taemin took hold of Jongin's hips and slowly pressed his member inside Jongin. Both let out groans that were beastly and animalistic, filled with powerful ecstasy and pleasure. It had been a long time since Taemin had topped another and though he remember that the insides of someone felt hot and tight, this was beyond anything he had ever felt and imagined.

Jongin scorched him. Left coal marks. Third degree burns. And his insides were so tight! Taemin felt strangled down there, locked and lodged in place. Taemin panted heavily, his breath ragged. He started to move back and, as Jongin moaned loudly, Taemin did so too.

Jongin bit his lip. It having been a long time since he was topped, this felt so intense. Jongin wouldn't be able to last long like this. Soon his legs would start to shiver and he would collapse if it wasn't for Taemin's warm hands on his hips. Taemin's member just… Just… It felt like he was getting torn apart by it and it felt so good…

Taemin prodded Jongin's prostate (by accident) and Jongin came, shouting Taemin's name loudly. Taemin felt victorious in his heart and felt his loins burn for more. Jongin's convulsions, the reactions of his body on the sudden orgasm. Shockwaves of pleasure made Jongin's insides contract more and more, the tightness that Taemin had previously enjoyed now became torturous and…

Taemin came inside Jongin. Taemin groaned loudly and pulled out in reflex, his semen staining Jongin's behind as he did. Jongin arced himself back up and turned, letting the shower wash the both of them as he pulled Taemin's body against his.

'Don't you want to…'

Jongin smirked. 'I've got another spot in mind.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah.' Jongin's smirk didn't leave his face. 'You'll love it and so will I. Also, need some time to recover because holy shit.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Fucked you up real nice, didn't I?

'Oh yes, I really can't wait for us to do it at that party, a bit of rowdy rough play.' Jongin's smirk persisted and his lips found Taemin's neck. 'You'll beg me for more…'

'Yah, no dirty talk yet.'

'Sorry, sorry.' Jongin's lips moved to Taemin's collarbones. 'But admit it, I'm the best top you've ever had.'

Taemin hummed. 'Well… Well…'

Jongin looked up. 'You had this fling with Yunho right?'

'Yeah, Yunho was good too. He uh… Senior, jock, sports major, behind the bleachers, after practice showers, midnight booty calls. For three months or so we were having something. And then I moved on.'

'Little heartbreaker here.' Jongin smirked and felt jealously bubble in his tummy. 'Did you like it?'

'… I liked… I liked the uh… He took my virginity and I was really confused about how I felt about who and what I should say to anyone and… He just took those worries and showed me how great it feels to love and be loved, even without actual love involved. And… Yeah.'

Jongin purred in Taemin's ear, his hands on Taemin's behind and pulling the boy up his body, legs clinging to his waist and arms around his neck. His fingers kept teasing Taemin's entrance as he kneaded the boy's buns. 'And with love?'

Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin's plump lips. 'Better. So I guess you're the best one I've had, but… Yunho just… He was my first time and that always is special, I guess.'

Jongin nodded and kissed Taemin's nose. 'It is. As long as I'm better and you only want mine, I'm good.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I'm not so sure…'

'Grrrr.' Jongin growled in Taemin's ear. 'I'll show you later!'

Taemin chuckled and climbed down, rinsing the lube off his member properly. He took hold of Jongin's member and washed that one too. 'It's just so big… Also your balls are way too big too.'

Jongin laughed. 'I like them! They slap your butt when we do missionary.'

'Like, if I were to blow you and tease you, they wouldn't fit in my mouth.'

Jongin wiggled his hips a little. 'Why don't you try?'

'Ha ha.'

'Oh come oooon! You don't get to say that you can't do it and then not try it at least. I'll try too with yours. Yours are nice and big too.' Jongin smirked. 'Come on, just a quick taste. You know you want to.'

Taemin kneeled and held up Jongin's member, freeing the way a bit more to Jongin's sack. Somewhere he liked this. They weren't just making love and having fun with one another, they were exploring the other's bodies and finding so many new things to love about the other. Jongin's way of love was very sexual in its core, but no matter how much Jongin liked sex, Jongin knew when not to and when yes to.

Taemin took hold of Jongin's scrotum and weighed it in his hand. 'It's fucking heavy too.'

'That's all Jonginniemilk waiting to enter you.'

'Oh yes!' Taemin played with the two testes hiding inside for a moment and then took them in his mouth carefully. Jongin let out a powerful groan as he felt Taemin's tongue on his skin and the small sucking motions in Taemin's mouth. Being released again, Jongin kneeled as well and kissed Taemin's lips.

'I think I fit pretty great inside there.' Jongin said softly.

'I think you do so too.' Taemin smiled. 'I can't wait for all that Jonginniemilk. I tried to suck it out there but it wouldn't work.'

'Nah, you gotta suck here.' Jongin jerked his member. 'I'll show you later.' Jongin chuckled. 'Now get up and let me try yours.'

Taemin chuckled and got up. He instantly felt Jongin's hands around his member, holding it up a little as Jongin's lips neared his sack and softly kissed it. 'Oh Jonginnie…'

Jongin took it fully in his mouth and repeated what Taemin had done to him. Soft caresses of his tongue and slowly suckling on the scrotum. Jongin let go again and got up. 'Do you have a lot of Taeminniemilk for me too?'

'Barrels full of it.'

'Aaaah yeeees!' Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin's temple. 'Come, I'll show you the new spot.' He took Taemin's hand and took him out of the shower stall, drying him and himself quickly and walking them, beautifully naked as they were, back to the dancing studio. Jongin stopped in front of the mirror-filled wall and smirked. 'I wanna watch us do it.'

Taemin laughed. 'You perv.'

Jongin pressed Taemin against him. 'Hey beautiful, mind to bend over again so we can do a round two in your butt this time?'

Taemin laughed even louder. 'I really really wanted to hit you back then.'

Jongin hummed and turned Taemin around gently, running his member between the buns. 'But you love me now.'

'I do… Oh Jongin…' Taemin kneeled and got on all fours. Jongin kneeled behind Taemin and checked them out in the mirror.

'Oh, we look so sexy together like this.'

Taemin cocked his head up and smirked. 'We look like a hot porn movie like this.'

'A very hot one.' Jongin continued running his member between the buns, watching as his foreskin was tugged at by the soft skin of Taemin's behind. 'You've got such an amazing bubble butt. What did you eat to get such a butt?'

'Melons.'

Jongin laughed and slicked his tall erection. His hands placed on Taemin's behind, spreading the cheeks for him, his member slid into Taemin steadily and smoothly. He glanced at the mirror and saw Taemin's face enter a state of absolute bliss. 'Do you like it?'

'I love it…' Taemin gave a soft moan and tightened his behind a little. He tossed his head up just in time to Jongin wince slightly. 'Too tight?'

Jongin groaned and started to rock his hips. 'Never.' He stared at them in the mirror, how their bodies joined up and became one, how Taemin's body flushed to a cute pink, how his own body flushed to a slight red, how Taemin's member swayed to the rhythm below Taemin. He felt his sack tapping Taemin's behind.

He saw Taemin lowed his torso a little, the position most likely straining his back slightly. Jongin swooped down and kissed the nape of Taemin's neck and curled his arm around the boy's chest. Taemin gave a loud moan as Jongin had plunged himself very deeply in Taemin's insides and he whined even more when Jongin's hips decided that it was time to speed up.

Taemin's body started to cave a little, unable to handle such pleasure and keep himself upright. Slowly he descended through his legs and soon he laid on the floor, Jongin still on top of him and slamming into him. Jongin spread Taemin's legs a bit more and eased his hips a little, giving Taemin some time to breathe.

Jongin aimed his thrusts a little, heading right for Taemin's prostate. Taemin mewled sharply as Jongin bounced against it and Jongin felt the insides of the boy contract, but Taemin didn't cum yet. Jongin did it again and he felt the same sensation.

'Jonginnie… Too much… I can't last long like this…'

'I want you to let go.' Jongin kissed the boy's ear. 'No need for performance with me.'

Taemin came, his breath ragged and his moans loud. Jongin felt the boy's inner workings contract at the strong climax that surged through the boy's body and he pulled out. He rolled Taemin over gently and smirked at the pool of semen on the floor. 'We will have to clean this place up.'

'Don't care…' Taemin moaned loudly. 'I really don't care…'

Jongin kneeled over Taemin's chest. 'I'll let you taste my Jonginniemilk now.'

Taemin opened his mouth and Jongin laid his member in it, slowly rocking his hips. He didn't deepthroat it, but he just gently enjoyed the heat of Taemin's mouth, which was also terribly blissful. His moment was nearing… Near… Here…

'Taemiiiiiin!' Jongin came and bucked his hips, his semen flowing roughly into Taemin's mouth. Panting, he rode out his orgasm between Taemin's lips and pulled out. He saw the boy swallow a few time. He laid down next to the boy and held his hand.

'Your Jonginniemilk is really good.' Taemin said softly.

Jongin laughed and rolled on top of him. 'I've got more for you!'

 

Jongin opened his eyes and felt Taemin clinging to him. He smiled and wiggled a little, waking the boy up. 'Hey.'

'Good morning, jagiya…' Taemin moaned softly and he sat up. Jongin wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist and pulled him back down.

'No leaving this bed yet. It's way too cold.' Jongin said and purred in Taemin's neck.

Taemin laughed. 'We gotta visit Minho today though and we're going to your parents too!'

'Still have some time to snuggle.' Jongin hummed and rolled slightly on top of Taemin. 'I didn't bring a sweater.' He pressed his nose against Taemin's. 'Can I borrow one of yours?'

Taemin chuckled and nodded. 'Yes, you can.'

'Thank you.' Jongin kissed Taemin's lips. 'Can I bring some clothes to store here? You can bring some to my place too.'

Taemin smiled. 'Of course you can! I'll pick out some stuff to bring over to your place. You do need to tell me how to wash them because I've fucked up many shirts in the past.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I will.'

'You know… I mean… We have sort of talked about it before but…'

Jongin looked at Taemin.

'I don't mind having you over here more than just a few times a week, if you get what I'm saying.'

Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek. 'I do get what you're saying. We'll look into it, okay?'

Taemin nodded and wiggled a little. 'I want breakfast now though. I'm hungry after last night.'

Jongin smirked. When they had returned home last night, they had enjoyed a bit of play fighting on the bed which had turned very sexual very quickly. Jongin got up and pulled the boy up. 'I'll make my famous French toast!'

Taemin smiled and put on some clothes as he rubbed his upper arms. 'Fuck it's getting really cold now.'

'I almost Christmas though!' Jongin said cheerfully. 'I like it when it's cold. Just cuddle up with a hot drink and watch…'

'Hot werewolves go to town on other hot werewolves. Yes.' Taemin said.

Jongin laughed and took Taemin's hand as he took him downstairs. 'Yes! We need to finish watching that.'

Taemin hummed. 'Yeah, I kinda took a hiatus when we started dating because I was more busy sleeping with you or kissing with you or dancing with you or drinking with you or eating with you or talking with you or cuddling with you… We do a lot of shit together.'

Jongin chuckled and, as they walked into the living room, he kissed Taemin's cheek. 'We do! I like doing shit with you! Also, should I make some French toast for Minho too? We could perhaps heat them up there or wrap them in aluminium foil.'

'Yeah, we would love that.' Taemin smiled. 'I'll message him to see if he needs anything.'

Jongin started to make the batter and Taemin sat on the countertops happily, humming peacefully.

'Do you think about her often?' Jongin asked.

'My mother, you mean?'

'Yeah.'

'… Hmmm… I don't remember her really. Just her face and scent. And I find it hard to think about her if I don't have anything to go on. I can't imagine how she would have spoken to me. How she would have supported me. I just… I think about the gap she left.' Taemin turned on the countertops, facing Jongin. 'Does that make sense?'

Jongin nodded. 'You were very young. It makes sense.'

Taemin hummed. 'When I started driving, that's when she… haunted me the most. Every turn I made, every time I had to accelerate, every time street I crossed, I saw her in the middle of the road. Constantly. Right in front of the hood.'

'That seems horrible.'

'It was. I had to go to a therapist for that.'

'And now?'

'I don't see her anymore.' Taemin said softly. 'But she made sure I drive well and safely.'

'So she helped you.'

'As mothers do.' Taemin accepted the first toast on his plate and nibbled on it. 'And therapists.'

 

'Boo?' Taemin opened the door and smiled as Minho was reading the book he was supposed to read. 'Oh you nerd.'

'Yaaah, Taeminnieeee! Jonginnieeee!' Minho closed the book and accepted hugs of the both of them. 'Am I glad to see you two and… Oh… Is that for me?' He pointed at the small container that housed the French toast of that morning.

Jongin nodded quickly. 'Yeah, I made some French toast and I thought that maybe…'

'Jongin is really good at making it.' Taemin said and sat down on the bed. 'Can we heat it up for you somewhere?'

'Yes! There should be a microwave in that corner, behind the curtain.'

Jongin hummed and walked to the corner, quickly heating up the toast for Minho. Minho took Taemin's hand. His eyes spoke more than his mouth did and Taemin smiled.

'Yes, he's good to me.'

'Still his personal tissue box!'

'YAH! JONGIN-AH! SHUT UP!'

Minho laughed. 'Good to hear that. What are you two gonna do this weekend?'

'I'm going to meet the parents.'

'Oh God, it's really serious then.'

'Yep!' Jongin emerged again and presented Minho with a plate of steaming French toast. 'There we are.'

Minho took a bite and moaned. 'Soooo much better than hospital food…'

Taemin chuckled. 'Of course it is!'

Minho took another bite. 'I'm not sure if I can take more of that crap though. Really…'

'How long do you have to stay here?' Jongin asked.

'At least another week. They want to make sure I'm completely fine before they send me home. My leg was a bit fucked up too after the accident so they took care of that too.'

Taemin smiled. 'Does give you enough time to rest. You'll be out in the field in no time whatsoever. Me and Jongin will come watch your game.'

Minho smiled. 'Thank you.'

'And my offer still stands. Me helping you around at home a bit, I mean.' Jongin said.

'I know.' Minho poked Jongin's belly. 'You're still being a way too awesome guy.'

'Oh, I know.' Jongin smirked. They looked up as the door opened and a couple walked in, presumably Minho's parents.

Minho sat up slightly at the sight of his dad. 'Appa?'

'We should go.' Taemin said softly. He pressed a kiss on Minho's cheek and so did Jongin. They gathered their coats and bowed for Minho's parents as they left.

As they walked down the hallway out of the hospital, they spoke softly.

'His father and him had a row right?'

'Yeah, they disapprove of his sports major, or well, he does. He thinks it won't offer Jongin anything but a career for a few years and then he'll be too old. But Minho wants to be a trainer for uh… economically challenged kids. Kids who will go down a bad path unless someone actually cares about them. He wants to train with them and give time both attention and a hobby. The salary won't be great, but he wants to better the world via sports.'

'Minho is just such an awesome guy.' Jongin said. 'He's always smiling and always happy. But also intimidating too. He would do that job well, I think.'

'I think so too.' Taemin said. 'So, pop by your place to grab some of your clothes and then off to your parents?'

'Yes!'

 

They had gone with Taemin's car to the hospital and thus they ventured to Jongin's dorm with that car too. They walked up the stairs and Jongin grabbed his keys, opening the door quickly and walking in.

To come to a quick halt.

Yifan had a visitor this early in the morning and she wasn't really dressed. Or aware she was being watched from behind as she rode on Yifan's member. Jongin shook his head and walked to his closet. The girl shrieked and pulled up the blanket to cover up her upper body, revealing hers and Yifan's lower parts.

'Don't worry, baby girl, he's gay.' Yifan took the blanket from her hands and caressed her breasts. 'He doesn't mind.'

'I was actually going to compliment them.' Jongin said absentmindedly.

'I'll just compliment Yifan on that stunning ball sack he's got.' Taemin said as he walked in further and closed the door.

'Thanks Tae. Really didn't actually want you to see me like that this early in your relationship with Jongin. This is a later down the line thing where I walk out of the shower unaware of you two being present.'

'I assumed so but I don't mind.'

'Don't you dare stare at it because I'll make you suck mine until you've got nightmares.' Jongin said, the same absentminded tone of voice, as he packed a bag with clothes. 'I'll bring some stuff to your place too after our visit, okay?'

'Sure.' Taemin sat down on Jongin's bed.

The girl just looked really uneasy at the men around her. 'Like… Really gay?'

'Gay as fuck, girl.' Jongin said. 'Like, you could push me over, lick it until you drop and it won't become hard. Your boobs are nice though, they jiggle like Taemin's butt does and I like that very much. Still not getting hard though.'

'The thickness of Yifan's cock though.' Taemin said. 'That does it for me.'

'Don't looook at it!' Jongin whined.

Yifan just enjoyed being lodged inside this girl while her nerves made her so incredibly tight. He slowly moved his hips and the girl gave a lewd moan. Jongin laughed. 'Yifan, have the decency to wait till we're gone. I think she would appreciate that more too.'

'Both of them are gay? Not bisexual?'

'Really gay.' Taemin said. 'I've never touched a boob, can I just see if it's as soft as Jongin's bu…?'

'NO!' Jongin said and pushed Taemin down on the bed. 'Touch my boobs instead.'

Yifan and the girl chuckled. 'I don't mind.'

'Yes!' Taemin shot up and poked the boob. 'Aaaaah, it's soft. Great stuff. Still not doing it for me though, no offense.' He poked Yifan's boob. 'That's doing it for me though.'

'You're getting punished so roughly later.' Jongin said and zipped his bag up. 'There. Have a nice fuck you two, come Tae.'

'Fuck 'em!' Taemin smiled and walked out. 'Tease his ass, men like that!'

Jongin laughed and closed the door behind them. Yifan cupped the girl's breasts and started to pump his erection inside her. 'I think it's time I take over control a bit.' He flipped them around and kissed her passionately. 'Make you feel good.'

The girl moaned loudly as Yifan's thrusting started.

 

Taemin checked his hair in the mirror. 'Do you think they'll like me?'

'Yeeees!' Jongin smiled. 'My parents have been very supportive. They don't like my major, but they still like me. It's something. And they'll love you.'

Taemin hummed. 'You know, I feel kinda bad for that girl.'

Jongin laughed. 'Well yeah… I mean, it's a dorm and stuff like this has happened before, either with me or with Yifan. But since I am mostly not home anymore, Yifan has grown a bit bolder. I mean, it was almost noon.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Yeah.'

'And he's seen me with numerous bottoms and tops so we don't feel embarrassed because of such things but… If it had happened with us, him walking in on us, I would very much mind.'

Taemin looked at Jongin as he stared at the wheel.

'Because what we have is something that… The way we do it, it's different. When we do it we don't just fuck, we share ourselves. We show how we feel, we speak up about how we feel. I don't want anyone but us to see that.'

Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'Such a romantic when the perv has been satisfied.'

Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek. 'The perv is never satisfied.' He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. Taemin gathered his things, took the keys from the ignition and got out too.

'You've got such a hot car.' Jongin said and stuffed his hands down the back of Taemin's jeans. 'Makes me wanna do you on the hood.'

'What doesn't make you wanna do me on the hood?' Taemin said as he enjoyed Jongin's hand cupping his butt.

'… Great question.' Jongin said and pulled his hand. He grabbed his keys and opened the back door of the house. 'Ahnyoooooong! Umma! Appaaaa! I'm home!'

'Jonginnieee!' Jongin's mother walked towards them and… 'Oh. Oh!'

Taemin quickly bowed. 'Hello, I'm Taemin, nice to meet you.'

'Sohyun.' The mother bowed. 'Jongin told us he'd bring a friend but we thought you were talking about Sehun or Yifan…'

'They were busy.' Jongin said and smiled.

Jongin's mother placed her hands on both their backs and ushered them into the living room. 'Come on, it's been a long time since we've seen you, Jongin. … Actually we haven't seen you this entire school year so far.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I've been busy.' Jongin sat down with Taemin on the couch. 'Is appa home?'

'No, no, he's out to get dinner for tonight. Pizza dough and everything.'

Jongin smiled. Always when he went home in the weekend they would eat a homemade pizza. They would spend an hour in the kitchen dressing it up and making big pizzas the size of the oven tray. Jongin's mother went to make them coffee and she soon returned with a tray with three steaming mugs of coffee

'So how have you been?' Sohyun sat down in a chair as he pushed the mugs of coffee towards the two.

Jongin started to talk about his major and how well it had been going. He received many praises when he said he had basically already finished his first year.

'And I landed a paid internship at SM Entertainment.'

'Oh!' Jongin's mother smiled broadly. 'Saving the best news for last I hear!'

'Well…'

'I'm home!' Jongin's father stepped inside and put a bag of groceries on the table. 'Yeobo, is Jongin home? Did he get a new… car… Oh. Jongin-ah!'

Jongin and Taemin quickly got up and Jongin got an tight hug from his father. When Jongin moved out of the way, Taemin made a bow. 'Hi, I'm Taemin, nice to meet you.'

'Jongwoon, Jongin's father.' He bowed in return, shaking Taemin's hand right after. After he had gotten his own mug of coffee and they had all settled again, Jongin decided that it was time for the big announcement.

'Also, Taemin is my boyfriend.'

Jongin's mother jumped up and squealed. 'I knew it! Look at them! So cute!' She gave Taemin a tight hug and kissed both his cheeks. 'Oh, I'm so glad he found someone who's actually sane!'

'Why would you think I would only land someone who's insane?!'

'Jongin, every mother worries about that. The things you hear on the news, terrible.'

Taemin chuckled. 'No worries, not doing that.'

 

After a lengthy dinner with Jongin's parents and a long evening of wine, soju and snacks, Jongin took Taemin upstairs to his bedroom. They barged into the room and Taemin laughed at the single bed. 'That's going to be cosy.'

Jongin chuckled. 'It'll be fine. We'll just snuggle really tightly!' He brushed Taemin's blouse off his shoulder and kissed the boy's collarbone. 'I'll make sure you don't fall away from me…' He started to nibble as his arms reached around the boy's torso, slowly pulling up his shirt.

'We're not going to do it.'

'I know.' Jongin smirked as he moved to Taemin's earlobe. 'You're nervous my parents might hear us.'

'Don't mock…'

'So innocent…' Jongin said and unbuckled Taemin's belt. 'It's fine…'

'… You've drunk too much.'

'Naaaah…' Jongin smirked and took off Taemin's shirt and trousers. 'I just wanna get sexy with you.' He shed his own clothes in a split second and, as he pulled down Taemin's boxers, fell with the boy on his bed, snuggling under the sheets quickly.

He pulled Taemin on top of him and kissed his lips. 'There…'

Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin's lips in return, keeping his lips on Jongin's and their tongues intertwining very quickly. Sloppy lines of saliva dripped down Jongin's cheeks, their fingers laced, their lips sealed. Jongin shifted his lower body slightly, his erection between Taemin's buns snuggly when he was done.

Taemin's lips curved when he felt Jongin's large member throbbing between his legs. Their lips sought a hasty retreat to catch a breath and Jongin started to pump his member slowly. 'Me and my Taeminnie are so sexy… We just can't help but make each other want…'

Taemin smiled and pressed his nose against Jongin's. 'Thank you.'

'I know you should be grateful for such a big cock against your ass but Taemin, Jesus, you're making me blush like this.' Jongin smirked.

'No, no…'

'What no? He's big and tall and ready for entry!' Jongin's smirk didn't falter and his pumping intensified.

'I wanted to thank you for all this. For you trying to… To fill in the gap.'

Jongin kissed Taemin's lips. 'All-in a boyfriend's job description! You offer me a better place to stay, happiness in my work, I offer you someone who can be your mother.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Trading.'

'Nah… Both of us are profiting I believe. Trades usually mean a loss and a win.' Jongin chuckled.

The door of the bedroom opened and Taemin very quickly rolled off Jongin, with no regard to the member between his legs. Jongin gave a loud whine and, with tears in his eyes, looked at the intruder. Jongin's mother looked at them together in the bed. 'Such a beautiful picture.'

'Don't you dare make one.' Jongin growled and, hopefully without his mother seeing, massaged his member to ease the pain of the nasty twist it had gotten into. Taemin hid his blushing cheeks behind Jongin's shoulder as he peeked over it to watch the mother look at them.

'So umma, what is up?'

'Just checking on you. No sins in this household young man.'

'… I thought you didn't mind me being gay?'

'I was talking about love making, mister! Not before marriage!'

'… But we can't get married!' Jongin said loudly. 'I can't wait that long!'

'You know what I mean! If I catch you doing it, I'll spank you both! Am I understood?'

'Yes umma…'

Sohyun smiled. 'Good night boys, sleep tight!'

She closed the door again and Jongin sighed. 'Great being home.'

Taemin burst out laughing. 'If only she knew!'

'Don't you dare tell her!' Jongin whined loudly. 'She will actually spank me!'

'… I see opportunities.'

'YAH!'

 

After a good night's sleep, the couple woke up again in the morning. Jongin chuckled as he noticed that Taemin had crawled almost fully on top of him and he patted the boy's behind a few times. 'Jagiya, it's morning, get your wood out of there before my mother bursts in.'

Taemin moaned softly as he woke up and wiggled his nose in Jongin's chest. 'No, no… I don't wanna wake up yet…'

Jongin purred and wrapped an arm around Taemin, letting him rest a few moments longer. Jongin shifted his lower body a little, pressing his own erection against Taemin's.

'Goooood morning!' Jongin's mother busted in and smiled at them. 'I hope you slept well! Your sister called. She's coming over today too so…'

'Noona is coming? Is she bringing Rahee?' Jongin said excitedly and sat up. Taemin moaned and sat up too, rubbing his eyes.

'Of course she is!' She closed the door again. 'We're having breakfast in a few minutes, boiled eggs, rolls, you name it.'

'Coming!' Jongin got out of bed and pulled Taemin with him. 'Come, I'm hungry.'

Taemin chuckled and noticed Jongin's stare as he bowed to grab his boxers. 'No sinning.'

Jongin slapped Taemin's behind and pressed his hips against it. 'Come on, little bit of feely is allowed in the bible.'

Taemin laughed. 'Really now?'

'Yeeeeaaaah!' Jongin started to run his member between Taemin's buns as he kneaded them gently. 'Because your butt is just so great… Like the bible also says your butt is actually the saviour.'

'Is it now?' Taemin said as he enjoyed Jongin's tall member.

'Yes…' Jongin looked as his foreskin was pulled back far by Taemin's behind. 'Like, the best saviour.'

'JONGINNIE! TAEMINNIE! BREAKFAST!'

'Right.' Jongin kissed the nape of Taemin's neck and nibbled on his shoulder for just a few second. 'Umma smells these things.'

Taemin laughed and quickly dressed himself, Jongin doing the same. They walked downstairs and joined Jongin's parents at the table. Sohyun immediately offered Taemin some fresh juice and Jongwoon sliced open a roll for Taemin and Jongin. Jongin peeked at Taemin's smile as they had breakfast.

Later that day, two happy cheers met one another as Jongin's little niece joined them together with her mother. Jongin's sister introduced herself quickly to Taemin and chuckled when she heard about their relationship. 'I assume umma was on the case then.'

'Very much so.' Jongin said and played with the small girl a little.

'Who's that?!' She asked as she pointed at Taemin. 'Is she family?'

'That's Taemin. Also, he's a boy.'

'Ahnyooong.' Taemin squatted down and tickled the girl's belly a little. 'I'm Taemin. What's your name?'

'Rahee…' She said, kind of shy now. '… What are you doing here?'

'He's my boyfriend.' Jongin said as toyed with her arms.

'Boyfriend? Do you love him?'

'I do.' Jongin said and Taemin nodded.

'… So you two are sexing?'

Taemin burst out laughing and Jongin let his head hang. 'Where did you hear that?'

'… Jinri from school…'

'She's very much your niece, alright.' Taemin said as he wiped away his tears. 'Holymoly.'

 

Tuesday night. While usually the streets and clubs were quiet and most students were not thinking about parties but about school, Taemin and Jongin enjoyed this peaceful night out at the club. During the last few times they had been hit on, despite their clear bands indicating that they were in a relationship and not looking for someone, and during the quiet nights they had more time to dance, more time to stare at each other and less people interrupting their date.

With the pounding music, the guys in underwear dancing on stages with poles, people roaming around and drinks being exchanged, Taemin and Jongin very much enjoyed dancing as crazily as they could. Jongin noticed Taemin's eyes flicking to the right and he noticed a different guy walking up to them to dance with them (with his hips a bit too close to Taemin's butt). Taemin grinned at Jongin and ran.

Jongin laughed and ran after him, rushing through the crowds to end up in the bathroom again. 'You're too sexy for them.'

'Makes you feel proud, doesn't it?' Taemin smiled sweetly and opened a stall. He checked it for glory holes and hummed. He entered and Jongin quickly followed. He locked the door, turned them around and pressed Taemin against it. Their lips were in a tango immediately, their tongues didn't leave one another. Jongin pulled down Taemin's trousers and he purred of utter satisfaction when he felt the jockstrap Taemin wore. 'Oh, I could just do you right here you know…'

'I didn't bring lube so sorry.' Taemin smirked.

'I did.' Jongin's smirk was a lot broader. 'I'm always prepared to enter my Taeminniebuns…'

'Not here though.' Taemin kissed Jongin's lips.

'Of course not, just teasing.' Jongin shimmied down his own jeans and pressed his boxer clad member against Taemin's clad member. 'But teasing just warms me up for later when I go to town on you and split that ass apart.'

Taemin laughed loudly and tossed back his head, opening his neck for Jongin's lips. 'Of course.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Don't mind the dirty talk today?'

Taemin's lips neared his ear. 'I'll punish you later…' Taemin whispered.

Jongin shivered involuntarily and felt his tummy warm up at that whisper. At moments like this he noticed how much Taemin's voice could enthral him. How sexy and dangerous he could make it sound, how sweet and innocent, how cheery and happy, and mix all of that together. Jongin's lips ravaged Taemin's neck and moved up to Taemin's ear. He nibbled on the earlobe for a few moments and rested his lips against the ear.

'Please do.'

Taemin laughed heavenly and pulled down Jongin's boxers.

'I like this punishment already.'

Taemin sunk through his legs and took Jongin's member in his mouth. Jongin tossed his head back, planted his hands against the door and let out a soft, but beastly, groan. He slowly rolled his hips slightly, still giving Taemin all the room to take the lead in this and the boy did so royally.

'Jonginnie…' It sounded muffled by the sheer amount of penis in the boy's mouth.

Jongin tossed his head forwards and saw the big doe eyes looking at him so deliciously and deceptively innocent, with his lips barely able to fit around Jongin's member, his tongue so softly lapping the bottom of the shaft and head. This sight alone. This sight alone could do it for Jongin. This sight would be enough to cum over numerous times. He wouldn't need a blowjob, handjob, footjob, anal, nothing. He would be satisfied with this. But Taemin gave him more.

He felt the strong suction in Taemin's mouth and he gave another groan.

'Taeminnie… I'm so close… Please…'

And Taemin popped of him. 'Punishment.'

… No! Jongin whined loudly. 'Taeminnie please… Pleaaaaase! Don't stop! I won't dirty talk anymore tonight! Please! Don't leave me hanging like this.'

'If you're a good boy, I'll see to that later.' Taemin got up and pulled up his jeans, which had trouble going over his butt since they were so tight.

Jongin stared at the jiggling they did just to fit in the jeans and he whined even louder. 'No, no, no, not later, now.'

Taemin chuckled and pulled up Jongin's boxers and jeans too. 'Nope. Later.' He opened the stall and ran back into the club. Jongin growled and ran after him, catching him as he ordered them drinks at the bar. Jongin downed his own immediately and bought them two more, all the while he was hugging Taemin from behind and grinding his hips.

He took Taemin back to the dancefloor and, with a strong arm around the boy's waist, started to slowly dance with him. With their drinks in their hands, their eyes locked and their bodies tight, they didn't even notice the other dancers around them. They didn't notice anything, not the tone of the music changing to something more exciting, not that one of the dancers had ripped his panties or that four guys where very much eyeing them up.

'Hey there.' Someone took Taemin from Jongin's arm and assumed the same position with Taemin. 'Are you two looking for more company tonight?'

'No. And if we were looking, you wouldn't be our pick.' Taemin said coldly and fought himself loose. 'Go fuck someone else.'

'… Tae… They're with four and they're tall, let's just go…' Jongin took Taemin's hand and quickly moved them through the crowd and tried to disappear within the masses.

They looked at one another.

'I can't believe I said that.' Taemin said.

'You're so feisty and untameable, I love it. Just BAM!' Jongin laughed and kissed Taemin's cheek.

Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'Let's just go before they come after us. Can we go eat a pizza first though?'

'Yes!'

 

Eating the pizza on the couch at home (ordering one in was always better than getting it yourself), their legs were tangled. Jongin terribly enjoyed Taemin resting against his chest as he ate the last pizza slice. Taemin held it near Jongin's lips and offered him a bite too. 'Open up.'

Jongin opened his mouth and took a bite from the pizza. He hummed happily as he chewed and tightened his arms around the boy's body. 'Taeminnie… Shall we sleep at my place tomorrow?'

Taemin wiggled in Jongin's arms and pressed himself more against his boyfriend. 'Yeah.'

'Because Yifan said he won't be home this week and we can just completely sex all over my place.'

Taemin laughed and stuck the last bit of the slice in his mouth. 'Of course we can!'

'And I've got so much toys just waiting for us to use you can't even begin to fathom the things I would do to your body and you'll love every second of it.' Jongin whispered in Taemin's ear.

'I think I saw a few of them.'

'Believe, there is more. I told you right, two fleshlights, two dildos, one buttplug, one cockring and one vibrating buttplug.'

Taemin laughed. 'Yes you did! Horny boy.'

'Very horny. Especially around my Taeminnie. Just get me all horny and bothered.'

'Wanna know what toys I have?'

'Yes. Let's use them tonight!'

Taemin chuckled. 'I've got three dildos and one vibrating plug.'

'How often do you use them?' Jongin asked, his voice dripping with lewdness.

'When I think of you and you're not there.' Taemin turned and pushed the boy over, hovering over him. 'When I crave your cock…'

'Does this mean I've reached the end of my punishment?' Jongin smirked cockily.

'Punishment is only just beginning…' Taemin smirked and unzipped Jongin's jeans. 'Punishment is a long and arduous process.'

'I think I'm ready for that now.' Jongin spread his legs a little. Taemin hummed as he tugged at Jongin's jeans and boxers, pulling them down roughly. Jongin's long and thick erection sprang forth immediately, throbbing and pulsing in want for Taemin's touch. Taemin's nimble fingers brushed down the shaft to his scrotum and tickled him slightly. Jongin let out a raspy snicker and watched as Taemin got up.

The boy undressed slowly and fluffed up his hair after he was done, releasing it from the bun it had been captured in. He flashed such an innocent smile at Jongin that Jongin almost came again. He took Taemin's hand and kissed it. 'Please keep punishing me if it's like this…'

Taemin laughed and pushed Jongin down again. 'Make sure you're naked when I come back down.' The boy ran out of the living room, quickly to his bedroom. Jongin kicked off his shoes and socks, shed his sweater, made sure his hair was tidy enough and his erection hard enough. Slowly jerking it, he waited with spread legs on the couch.

Taemin ran back in, holding lube and a plug. 'Goodness.'

Jongin showed the hottest smirk he could muster on his face. 'All for you, baby.'

'Aaaah yeeees!' Taemin sat down on Jongin's lap. 'I like it the most when it's aaaaall for me.'

Jongin watched as the boy slowly slicked the plug and Jongin's entrance. 'I hope this will blow your world enough. Make you tremble on your legs in fear I'm going to do this again to you.'

'I'm not sure it'll be fear.' Jongin said softly and tossed his head back when he felt the plug enter his behind. 'Fuuu…'

Taemin hummed when it was inside all snuggly and looked at the boy's head. 'Not too much for you, right?'

'No, no…' Jongin said softly, his voice croaky. 'All good, just…'

Taemin slicked Jongin's member thoroughly and he beamed wanting eyes at Jongin. His hand took the liberty to fully lubricate the sizeable erection by going up and down it very slowly and repeatedly. Jongin groaned loudly and stopped Taemin's hand. 'This punishment is too… Too much…'

'Already?' Taemin smirked and heaved himself onto Jongin's member, letting the penis slide inside him very smoothly. 'Ooooh… Fuck… Why do you get this big…'

'I can't help it. You make it that way.' Jongin bit his lip and tossed his head back.

'And punishment…' Taemin panted softly. 'Starts now.' He reached behind his back to the plug and flicked a switch. Jongin whined and almost screamed. The plug started to vibrate wildly and Jongin wiggled his hips. 'Too… Tooo…'

Taemin started to rock his hips up and down and Jongin embraced Taemin tightly, digging his nails in the boy's back, looking for something to hold to help him process this barrage of pleasure.

Taemin thoroughly enjoyed the violent twitching of Jongin's member, which throbbed like it had never had sex before. Taemin enjoyed as he felt Jongin fill him up so completely and fully. He had never felt so filled as he did with Jongin.

Jongin shook his head. 'No, no, no… No… I'm going to cum way too soon like this…'

Taemin smirked. 'Hence the term punishment.'

Jongin whined. 'Don't do this… I wanna enjoy and not just…'

Jongin came inside Taemin and tossed his head back, his throat releasing a moan of satisfaction. Taemin smirked and kept rocking his hips, fully enjoying Jongin's juices inside him. Jongin just lulled back on the couch, recovering slowly from his orgasm.

Taemin started to jerk his own member and working towards his own release. Taemin tossed his head back and came all over Jongin's belly. He reached behind his back and flicked off the plug. 'And thus I conclude punishment. Also, I told you riding was my forte.'

Jongin moaned and nodded. 'Very much forte. Would want again but… Not now…'

Taemin heaved himself off Jongin and watched as Jongin's member fell flaccid. 'I do appreciate that you're a shower and not a grower. I just looks so hot that it's all soft but still so fucking big.'

'Same goes to you.' Jongin said hoarsely and sat up straight. 'I really wanna cuddle with you now.'

Taemin pulled out Jongin's plug and took his hand, taking him upstairs. 'Then let's do just that.'

 

Wednesday morning. Jongin had mounted Taemin in the night and it felt terribly good when Taemin woke up first. Taemin carefully turned and as their chests touched, he kissed Jongin's lips lovingly. His legs spread and around the boy's waist, Taemin kissed his boyfriend happily once more.

The corners of Jongin's lips quirked up and he gave a loud roar. 'My Taeminnie has been subdueeeed once moooore!'

Taemin laughed. 'I have. I thought that would be only fair after last night.'

'You were way too fair to me last night.' Jongin's lips explored Taemin's jaw. 'I hope you enjoyed it too.'

'I did immensely.' Taemin patted Jongin's behind. 'I also enjoyed our date. I'm really glad you showed me that club. I feel so free there.'

Jongin smiled. 'I like it too!'

'Now I'm hungry though.'

Jongin nodded quickly. 'I've got practice today so I gotta bolt quickly I think.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Yeah, I've got to go to the animal shelter too. Want me to drop you off at school?'

'You're such a good boyfriend.' Jongin pressed a long kiss on Taemin's lips. He got up and pulled Taemin with him. 'Let's take a bath after last night. I think I need one desperately.'

'I like it when you smell all manly and like me though.' Taemin said. 'When you don't sleep here I always smell you everywhere.'

'That's why we need to sleep at my place more, because I miss that so much.' Jongin smiled. 'Just smells like Yifan's farts.'

Taemin laughed. 'And you just want my farts?'

'Exactly.' Jongin smirked. 'They remind him down there of you.'

Taemin slapped Jongin's face. 'Off with that smirk.'

'Yaaaah, you love the smirk.' Jongin opened the faucet to fill the bath, adding some soap. 'I make that face for you especially.'

'How generous of you.' Taemin gathered their things and put them on the side next to the bath.

Jongin laughed and grabbed a washcloth. 'I know right.'

'I'll rethink the plan to have you move in here, I'm not sure I can handle such generosity.'

'Nooooooo!' Jongin caught Taemin in his arms and kissed him. 'No, don't let me…' Jongin heard his phone ring in the bedroom. 'Oh… One moment.' He quickly jogged to the bedroom, picked up and walked back. 'Kim Jongin… Yes… I see… No, no, that's fine, I understand… I will have to make a few calls but I don't think it would be… No of course… Yes sir. Yes sir. I'll call you back, sir. Thank you, sir.' Jongin put his phone down on the wash stand and smirked at Taemin. 'Guess who's starting his internship earlier than expected?'

'Aaaaah! That's awesome!' Taemin smiled.

'Yeah! They showed my audition to Lay and he wanted me to be on his next single too. But…' His eyes turned regretful. 'I promised Minho I would aid him a bit…'

'You shouldn't worry about that. He's got four other friends who can help him, including myself, and you shouldn't turn down an opportunity.'

'I know but… And they didn't say when I would start, if I were to start earlier, but I don't want to offend Minho or stress him. He only really just showed signs of liking me and him being okay with us and I don't want to.'

'Jonginnie. You think too much. That was not something I ever expected to say, to be honest.' Taemin grinned and stepped into the bath.

Jongin pouted. 'I'm clever!'

'You're very clever, Jonginnie. Very clever indeed. I'll give you a sticker later.'

Jongin laughed and stepped into the bath too. 'You better do.'

 

It turned out that Jongin's internship would start earlier, but not for another two months. His university agreed to the earlier start, but warned Jongin not to let himself be abused too much. He had to do some subjects next year and he shouldn't overstress himself this early.

Taemin's work at the animal shelter neared its completion as well. So after his last tests with Monggu, Taemin drove to school to meet with his professor. He had sent in the first "drafts" of his thesis and he was awaiting the feedback, or hopefully feedforward, he would get on it. He was fairly content with his current progress and product, though certainly there were improvements to be made.

He knocked and heard an approving hum. Taemin stepped inside and smiled. 'Sonsaengnim, I was to hear you found the time to read my thesis and…'

'Ah yes, sit down Taemin, sit down.' The professor peered at Taemin from over his glasses. 'I have indeed read your thesis. Quite an interesting subject I would say.'

'Yes. I hope I'll be able to expand on it during my master or doctorate, making it applicable to humans as well. To think of us being able to give war victims, veterans, anyone new limbs that function like the natural one is breath-taking.'

'Most certainly. How do you reflect on your current progress?'

'I've almost finished researching the possibilities and I've completely finished my literature review. I'll start work on the rest soon and…'

'Your literature review, could you elaborate on that?'

'Of course I…'

To cut a long story short, the professor wasn't too happy with Taemin's work so far. The language was a long way away from professional, his literature didn't hit the right depth and overall his progress seemed slow. The question was asked if Taemin was taking this thesis seriously.

Taemin sat in his car silently, holding the parts of his thesis his professor had offered feedback on. Taking it seriously? Taking his thesis seriously? Of course he did! But…

Guilt struck his mind. Did he cheat on his major by being with Jongin so much? To be honest, he had given a lot of time that had previously be reserved for his major to Jongin, but he didn't have the feeling that that had had any impact on his thesis and his research.

He ran his hand through his long hair and sat back in the car. The windows had gotten cloudy, the last remnants of rain striking against them. It had become colder and colder, soon rather than later it would start snowing too.

Tonight he would meet with Jongin again and they would sleep at Jongin's place. Just by sheer laziness they had spent the night at Taemin's last night. Now he doubted whether tonight was a good night for them to hang out, because he really needed to look at this feedback and rewrite the whole lot of his literature review.

Taemin scratched his head and sighed softly. He took out his phone and looked at the picture of him and Jongin on the lock screen. He couldn't just blow Jongin off because he wanted to work on his thesis. They would go see a movie tonight, maybe it was better to let it rest for a moment. But then wouldn't that count as not taking this seriously? Maybe he should just…

"Kim Jongin <3 is calling you". Taemin smiled as a picture of Jongin emerged on the screen, [happily smiling back at him](https://31.media.tumblr.com/46e35073c7579068398b0b55e5e8e203/tumblr_inline_n7r2m4YZPy1sbwpqy.png). Taemin accepted the call.

_'Hey Jonginniebuns!'_

**_'Taeminnieeeee! I'm hungry but I don't have any food with me. You wouldn't want to come over here, have lunch with me and then also get a blowjob right?_ **

**Jongin chuckled.**

_' **Only joking. Taeminnie, I can't stop thinking about you after last night. How is your work at the shelter going?'**_

_'I've already left the animal shelter. I uh… I went to Yonsei to see if my teacher had any feedback on my thesis, or well, the literature review, and he wasn't pleased. He didn't think much of it all, actually.'_

_Taemin gulped._

_'He even asked if I took my thesis seriously.'_

**_'Yah! You've worked so hard on that! Why would he say those things?!'_ **

**_Jongin puffed._ **

**_'I can cut practice short. Shall we take a look at it together? I've had my share of reports and papers I had to turn in at medical school and law school. '_ **

**_He hummed._ **

**_'And tonight I'll help you take your mind off it. It's good to let it go for a moment too.'_ **

_'You know, you're such a good boyfriend too. I would very much appreciate your help. I'll come pick you up, okay?'_

**_'Yep! I'll shower quickly and go to the carpark. See you in a bit.'_ **

**_He made a kissy sound._ **

**_'Love you!'_ **

_'Love you too.' Taemin said and smiled. 'See you in a bit.'_

Taemin hung up and turned the keys in the ignition. Hearing his car rev, he turned on the windshield wipers and drove off.

 

A few weeks later Taemin had sent his thesis back to his teacher once again for review. Taemin hummed as he and Jongin cuddled on the couch, watching hot werewolves boys battle one another in that series Taemin liked. Jongin tightened the blanket that they had wrapped around them and looked at the by red and gold adorned Christmas tree.

'What kind of presents do you want Santa to give you?'

'Hmm…' Taemin hummed and sipped his hot chocolate. 'I'm not sure. Depends on who Santa is this year?'

Jongin laughed. 'Santa will be a horny boyfriend this year.'

'Then I would like something for the bedroom, horny Santa.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Oh yes, horny Santa will make sure you get something nice even though you've been such a naughty boy to him.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Doesn't horny Santa only like the naughty ones?'

'You bet he does.' Jongin's lips found Taemin's neck. 'Is my Santa horny too?'

'He is.'

'I want something for the bedroom too.' Jongin smirked. 'Also, don't forget! Sehun's party on New Year's Day! We're going to get smashed and have rough dirty talking sex somewhere!'

'I can't wait.'


	4. 4/5

**_Author's note: Look, it's a fiveshot. I can't help it. Put on your seatbelt for a very smutty ride_ **

 

* * *

 

Jongin panted as he rolled off Taemin, his erection still standing proudly. 'Fuck… Taemin… You horny shit…'

Taemin mewled softly as he rubbed his inner thighs. 'Jongin, fu… Why do you get even bigger when you're inside?'

'Your anus is just one big penis pump for me.' Jongin rolled against Taemin and wrapped his arm and leg around the boy. 'It just pushes me to levels I've had yet to experience.'

Taemin chuckled and grabbed his phone. 'You lasted long the last time.'

'That's right!' Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'I'm getting even better at it!'

'I do have to get up early though…'

'Naaaaah.' Jongin smirked even broader and rolled his hips slowly. 'It's almost Christmas, you can take it easy.'

'Yah, Jongin-ah, I already got told off about my thesis, let's not add more oil to that fire.'

Jongin purred in Taemin's ear. 'Then I do want to be the big spoon tonight.'

'You're almost always the big spoon, why wouldn't you tonight?'

'Because your butt is scared to the cock that has torn it apart tonight.'

'Right, no big spoon for you.'

'Yah! Let me big spoon you!' Jongin turned Taemin over and hugged him tightly from behind, curling his arm and leg around the boy and wiggling his hips (and member) against the boy's butt. 'Aaaaaw yeeees!'

Taemin chuckled. 'I like our drunk sex.'

'I'm not drunk!' Jongin nibbled on Taemin's ear. 'Just horny and tipsy and sexy!'

'You're tipsy, I'll give you that.'

'Yah!' Jongin kissed Taemin's neck. 'Shut up! I'm sexy too! And horny! I'm the horniest around!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Jongin purred and licked Taemin's ear. 'You'd better agree or I'll show you.'

'… Uuuuh.'

Jongin laughed. 'Okay, maybe we're both the horniest around.'

'Amen!' Taemin wiggled his behind against Jongin's hips and enjoyed as the taller one moaned lewdly. 'But I know who's the weakest around here.'

'Shut it.' Jongin hissed and cuddled Taemin more tightly. 'Sleep now.'

 

Taemin swung his legs out of bed, quickly escaping Jongin's wanting grasps in the morning. 'Yah! Get back here! I'm not done cuddling!'

'You know I gotta go.'

Jongin growled as he watched Taemin adjust his hair. 'Yeah, well… No.'

Taemin put on a shirt and, though he wore nothing underneath that, he walked downstairs to get himself a drink. 'You want something?'

'Your butt in the air and my cock inside it.' Jongin got up too and took hold of Taemin's behind, squeezing it as they walked downstairs. Taemin suppressed the loudest of moans and reached behind him, taking hold of Jongin's erection, pulling at it like Jongin was kind of pulling at his bottom too.

Jongin chuckled. 'Don't rip it off. Only jack it off.'

'Ripping is more fun though.'

'Aniya! I don't agree and neither does he!'

Taemin laughed and grabbed some milk out of the fridge. 'Want some?'

'I'd rather give you my milk.' Jongin smirked.

'Holy crap, what's up with you today?'

Jongin laughed. 'Sorry. I just… I just… I'm happy with you.'

Taemin turned and gave Jongin a glass of milk. 'Me too, but I don't go around shoving my dick in your face every step of the way.'

'If only you would.' Jongin took a big swig and smiled. 'I think we do need to shower after last night.'

'Definitely.' Taemin plucked some sperm flakes off Jongin's chest hairs.

Jongin hummed. 'You just ride me way too well… Can you ride me again tonight?'

Taemin chuckled. 'I think my bum needs to recover just a bit more.'

'Sorry. I wasn't too rough though, right?'

'Nope.' Taemin kissed Jongin's nose. 'Just… You know… Three times in a row does leave its marks. Especially when you decide to last long.'

Jongin purred and kissed Taemin's lips. 'I'm glad I didn't hurt you.' He watched as the boy finished his drink and picked him up delicately, letting Taemin cling to him firmly. One hand on the boy's back, one hand on the boy's bottom, Jongin carried Taemin up the stairs, to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower with the boy clinging to him, making sure everything they needed was present in the shower cabin, he hummed happily as he felt Taemin's light body with his soft and silky skin on his own. Taemin chuckled at Jongin's purr. 'I can't wait to see today's choreography.'

Jongin's lips curved. 'Really? I hope you will like it! I tried really hard!'

'I know. It'll be great!' Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'Your body looks so sexy when you dance.'

'Only when I dance?'

'Yeah!'

'YAH!'

Taemin laughed as Jongin walked into the shower, still carrying him. 'You know you always look sexy.'

'Not as sexy as you though. I can't wait to go clubbing with you again.'

'Neither can I!'

 

Christmas had corrupted the clubbing scene in Itaewon. Clubs flaunted Christmas trees and mistletoes, red, green and gold lit up the streets and in Taemin and Jongin's club the dancer wore nice Christmas-themed underwear and Santa hats. The same kind of Santa hats were given to the attendees at the entrance and thus Jongin licked his lips as he watched Taemin redo his hair, getting rid of his bun and binding it together at his neck.

Trying terribly hard to not ruin his hair, Taemin placed the hat on his head and smiled satisfied at his image in the mirror. He adjusted a few strands of hair, making them dangle cutely next to his head, and he felt Jongin's warm hands slide across his waist. He turned his head to Jongin and felt the boy's lips on his immediately.

Jongin's hands roamed around Taemin's upper body and slowly descended to Taemin's behind. He pushed the boy fully against him, their hips almost melting together in heat, their lips left no room for breath and talk.

But Jongin retreated slowly to allow himself and Taemin to catch a breath. Their foreheads resting against one another, Jongin's lips slowly exploring Taemin's cheeks and nose. Until they just stared at each other.

'Hello to you as well?' Taemin smiled.

Jongin chuckled. 'You look too cute like this. You're like my own little elf, brought to me by Santa.'

Taemin laughed and slightly adjusted [Jongin's Santa hat](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=126919446). 'Then who are you?'

'Santa?'

'Oh, but Santa can't kiss his elves like that. That would be sexual intimidation on the work floor.'

'… I'm not Santa.' Jongin smirked. 'I'm … Uh…'

'Rudolph?'

'I need a bit more to drink if you want to make me Rudolph.' Jongin smiled.

'Let's start working on that!' Taemin took Jongin to the bar and ordered them two drinks. The barman couldn't take his eyes of Taemin and Jongin growled lowly.

'Mine.' Jongin placed his hand on Taemin's waist.

'Shut it. I might get us discounts.' Taemin smiled cutely at the bartender. 'You'll get your time with me in the bathroom.'

'Goodness.'

'I know.'

The bartender returned with their drinks and a warm, charming smile at Taemin. 'Here you go.'

'Thank you! How much is it?' Taemin beamed the most innocent eyes he could create.

'Uh… Just uh… This one is on me.'

'Aaaaw thank you.' Taemin blew him a kiss. 'I'll remember!' He took the drinks and gave one to Jongin. 'Maybe we need to have a threesome with that guy later. I'm not sure on how much he'll insist on things.'

'Well, he's not having it.' Jongin smirked. 'You're mine and only mine.'

Taemin laughed and downed his drink. 'You show him then.'

Jongin glanced at the bar, seeing that the bartended was looking, and smashed his lips on Taemin's. Roughly handling the boy's behind with just one hand, he pulled him up and bucked his hips. His tongue ravaged into Taemin's mouth, making sure Taemin's actions were limited to involuntary mewls of delight.

Their lips parted. 'Mine.'

'I think he should have noticed that by now, yes.'

'Also…' Jongin squeezed Taemin's bottom a bit more tightly. 'I feel a jockstrap.'

'You feel correctly. But first we dance, Jonginnie!'

 

Taemin moaned as Jongin pressed him tightly against the bathroom stall wall. 'Taeminnie, I wanna do it.'

'He… Here?'

Jongin fished a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. 'Here. Taeminnie… You're so hot… I can't hold it.'

Taemin could very clearly feel Jongin's bulge pulsing in those tight jeans and gulped. 'People will hear though…'

'… We'll be quiet. I can be quiet.'

'I can't.' Taemin said blushing. 'You always make me…'

Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's, muffling all his words. Taemin fell away into Jongin's plump puffy lips and remained silent during the kiss. Jongin's lips retreated. 'Like this. I'll help you like this.'

Taemin chuckled. 'We need to breathe though.'

Jongin smirked. 'You have a nose.'

'And you can wait till we're home.' Taemin smirked in return.

'And I'm not letting you leave this stall before I've done my thing.'

'I can yell for help.'

'You won't.'

'… Fine, I won't.'

Jongin smirked. 'Come on, really?'

Taemin cast his eyes down. 'I mean… I want to. But people will look at me like I'm a slut for doing it.'

'And not at me?'

'Jongin, look at you. They won't think that.'

Jongin shook his head. 'They won't think that Taeminnie. They'll all be jealous of me. Look at me? Look at you! They'll call me insane for not doing it!'

'You goddamned sweet talking motherfucker.'

'Is it working?'

'Yes.'

Jongin smirked. 'Can I…?' He slowly pulled down Taemin's jeans and placed his hands on the firm cheeks of Taemin's behind. 'Please?'

Taemin unbuckled Jongin's belt and jeans, took out Jongin's wanting erection and jerked it. 'I think you must.'

'Oh my God, yeeees!' Jongin pulled down Taemin's jeans fully and scouted Taemin's entrance carefully with his fingers, judging if he had to pull off the jockstrap or not.

'Leave it…' Taemin hissed and just moved the front part of his jockstrap down, so his erection and scrotum had been freed from tight captivity. Jongin shimmied down his jeans just a bit further and slicked his erection with lube, applying some to Taemin's rectum as well.

Careful not to place his lubricated hand on Taemin's (or his own) clothes, he picked the boy up, Taemin's knees in the hooks of his elbows, and slowly but steadily slid his tall penis inside. Their lips sealed, no sound escaping their stall. Though Jongin wanted to roar of pleasure. Roar of victory. Proud like a lion, that's how he felt! Taking Taemin in the bathroom of a nightclub. Officially off his bucket list!

Taemin shook his lips free and breathed huskily. Urging every bone ( ** _HAHAHA_** ) in his body not to incite moans within his core, he bit his lip. 'Like… Are you bigger than normal?' Taemin hissed.

Jongin shook his head. 'But I might still be growing though. I was always a late bloomer.'

'Says the guy with a nine inch dick.'

Jongin chuckled and pressed his nose against Taemin's. 'How is it?'

'Fucking great…' Taemin moaned softly. Jongin instantly smashed his lips on Taemin's and took over control of Taemin's tongue with his own. His hips slowly started to roll, his member smoothly sliding in and out of Taemin. Jongin's member grazed Taemin's prostate, to which he felt the boy squirm in his arms.

They couldn't take too long or people would notice one stall being in use for a long ass time. Jongin took a peek at their position and situation. Taemin, if he would cum like this, would stain his clothes. So that was less ideal. So Jongin made a quick plan. Cum inside Taemin and suck him off to get Taemin to cum. That would work.

Jongin shifted his hips more down a little and started his thrusts again, hitting deep inside Taemin. He felt the first curve of Taemin's insides and he suppressed one of the loudest groan he would have ever uttered. Taemin felt it and he felt the boy's lips curve in delight.

Jongin's hips shocked and bucked, his cum flowing inside Taemin. He felt Taemin's body quiver from pleasure and Jongin smirked. 'Liked it?'

Taemin's voice was hoarse and filled with lewdness. 'I… Not done…'

Jongin pulled oud and sank through his legs after he put Taemin down. He took hold of the boy's long and thick member and licked it from base to top. Taemin suppressed the loudest of moans and slowly rolled his hips, slowly sliding his erection in and out of Jongin's mouth and, because Jongin could, throat.

Jongin felt the boy's hips were about to burst so he sucked strongly. Taemin came and filled his mouth with warm semen. Jongin gulped and gulped, taking in all Taemin had to offer him and pressed kisses along Taemin's shaft. He felt the boy's delicate hands in his hair, caressing him softly, and he looked up to smiled. 'I'll clean you up a bit.'

He turned Taemin around and spread the boy's buttocks lovingly. He scooted a bit closer to Taemin and pressed his lips against Taemin's entrance, which had been coloured red due to Jongin's size. He pressed kisses and kissed, easing the skin little by little, and whisked away all spill of semen that leaked out of Taemin. He carefully pressed his tongue inside, tasting the cherry lubricant, and caught the semen that was about to spill.

He took a piece of toilet paper to dab it clean of any remains and got up again, turning Taemin around once more to kiss him. 'Want another drink?' Jongin asked softly.

'And a dance. And then I want to go home with you.'

Jongin smiled. 'We will.'

After having dressed themselves again, Jongin opened the door and peeked into the rest of the bathroom, but didn't see anyone else. He took Taemin's hand and quickly led the boy outside, back to dancefloor to mingle with the masses again. He felt Taemin cling to his shirt and he smiled.

This year, he would most certainly have the happiest of holidays.

 

The next day, Saturday, would be the day of Christmas Eve, which they would spend at Taemin's dad's house. So it seemed only natural to stay at Taemin's place after their fun in the club bathroom. Jongin carried Taemin up the stairs and into the bedroom. He delicately undressed both himself as the boy and put them in bed. He snuggled up to Taemin very tightly and actually completely mounted the boy from behind.

Taemin laughed as he was caught underneath Jongin's full weight. 'Okay, this is something. Usually this happens after we fall asleep.'

Jongin chuckled and kissed the nape of Taemin's neck. 'I like it now too though.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Your dick feels nice there.'

Jongin bucked his hips a little, as his member was stuck between Taemin's buttocks. 'I figured.'

'… Can you… Can you dance that [choreo](https://youtu.be/u0K1Hknfk5E) from this afternoon again? That [song from Zayn Mali](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk)k.'

Jongin smiled and nodded. 'You liked it?'

'Of course I did! I told you so!'

'I know, I know, I just… I'm just really glad you like them.' Jongin got up and reached for his underwear but Taemin stopped him.

'Could you do it… Naked?'

Jongin smirked. 'He'll flop around though.'

'I don't mind.' Taemin smirked and grabbed his phone to load up the song. Jongin took his spot and slid his feet on the carpet a little. Taemin started the music and Jongin slowly started to dance. He couldn't help but blush as he danced under Taemin's intense stare.

Until he heard a chuckle. He looked at Taemin and fell out of the choreo. 'What?'

'It does flop around.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I told you so. I can windmill it too.' Jongin started to sway his hips a little, his hands behind his head, and started to spin his member around.

Taemin laughed and paused the music. 'You could supply a whole city with power if we ram a socket up your ass.'

'Sounds kinky.' Jongin smirked. 'Do you still want to see the dance or is my cock nicer?'

'Both!' Taemin chuckled. 'I'll start the music again. I'll try to not laugh at your willy this time.'

'If you do, you'll have to suck it.'

'Keep on dreaming.' Taemin started the music again and watched as Jongin danced the choreography perfectly. Hearing the song end, Jongin wiggled on his feet expectantly. 'Did you like it?'

'I did!' Taemin smiled and spread out his arms, inviting Jongin for a hug. Jongin jumped into bed and hugged Taemin tightly, rolling with the boy on the bed. He ended up on top of him and kissed his lips. 'I love you.'

'I think I love you more.'

'Never!'

 

Jongin woke up, feeling how Taemin had rolled on top of him for a change, resting sweetly on Jongin's chest. Jongin slowly locked his arms around Taemin's chest and felt inner peace in his chest.

His hesitations on entering a relationship had been blown away by Taemin. He'd never gotten so much tail, so much love, so much appreciation, so much satisfaction out of his everything. Jongin felt so proud when Taemin watched him dance, so happy when Taemin kissed him and so horny when Taemin spread his legs for him.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Hmmm?' Jongin looked into Taemin's open eyes. 'You're awake?'

'Yeah, what are you thinking about?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Cause you're just silently stroking my back.'

Jongin stopped. 'Oh. I was just thinking about us and how… How good "us" makes me feel.'

Taemin smiled and snuggled more tightly against Jongin's chest. 'I really like "us" too.'

'Will your dad like me?'

'… I don't care. He will, I think. But if he doesn't I'll just get up and leave and get dinner at the nearest McDonald's.'

'I care.'

'You shouldn't.' Taemin smiled. 'He doesn't mind that I'm gay, so I don't think he'll dislike you. Your parents were nice so my dad will also be nice.'

Jongin smiled. 'Yeah.' He shifted Taemin on his body a little, spreading the boy's legs, pulling him up a bit and placing his tip at the boy's entrance.

'Jonginnie, last night I was still sore from the night before so now I'll definitely need a bit more time to…'

'I'm not going to do that.' Jongin smiled. 'I just like the feeling. If it hurts I'll…'

'As long as he stays outside, I'm fine.'

Jongin smiled and pressed his lips on Taemin's neck. 'He'll stay outside, I made sure he knows his place in this world.'

'Which is?'

'In your butt as much as he can, but be polite about it.'

Taemin laughed and got out of bed. 'Luckily he is polite. Unlike his owner, who just calls in the middle of the night asking people to pick him up with sucking them off as a reward.'

'… Look… First of all, not my proudest moment. Second of all, look where it got me. Third of all, … You liked it!'

'I could literally skin you.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Maybe I was a bit of a dick about it.'

'A bit?'

'I'm sorry Taeminnieeeee!' Jongin clambered out of bed and hugged Taemin's tightly. 'It's funny now though, right?'

'Yeah, yeah. I can feel a cock way too close to my butt again.'

'… He is just drawn to it. He can't help but find his soulmate.'

'Eeeew.' Taemin wiggled himself loose. 'You want some bread with that cheese or what?'

Jongin chuckled and walked after Taemin, who was heading downstairs. 'Naaaah, I see you've already got some buns for me.'

'Oh haha.'

Jongin burst out laughing at Taemin's sarcasm and overtook him, running to the furnace. 'Today, chef Jongin will be making you delicious pancakes in the morning! Nothing better to get the residues of alcohol out of your system than a good old fat pancake sliding down your throat.'

'Somehow you can make everything sound perverted.'

'That's because it is my intention to make everything sound perverted. That keeps you sharp and willing.'

'Really now?'

'Yep!' Jongin started to make the batter, his usual apron again being worn by him while he was naked. 'It works at least, whether you like it or not.'

Taemin grinned. 'So far, I don't mind.'

 

Jongin suddenly was very conscious about how he looked in his new Christmas sweater. He fumbled with the wool a bit and doubted if he should wear this thing at all. He looked like a child! Taemin probably expected him to come with a nice tux or suit, to look all fancy and hot and…

'Oh, you look so great!' Taemin said as he walked into the bathroom. Taemin was just wearing an average blouse with a cute Christmas shirt underneath. 'And so cute!'

Jongin smiled and blushed, still fiddling with the sweater. 'Really? It doesn't look stupid?'

'Of course not!' Taemin pressed a kiss on Jongin's cheek. 'You look perfect.' Taemin fluffed up his hair. 'Who's driving back tonight?'

'… I thought we would sleep at your dad's?'

'Hell no. You thought your mother was bad, my father is worse. He'll demand that you sleep in a different room.'

'Ew.'

'Exactly.'

'I'll drive back. It's probably better that I stay sober when I meet your dad for the first time. He can see the party boy later.'

'Smart thinking.'

And thus, a quick car trip later, they drove onto Taemin's dad's driveway. Jongin checked his face one last time in the mirror. 'Sexy enough?'

'Hood material.'

'Nice.' Jongin smirked. 'You know, last night we crossed something off my bucket list of sexy things I had to do with you.'

'Sex in a club?'

'Oh yeah.' Jongin's smirk grew more broad. 'And you liked it! You loved my big cock in there!'

'Shut up. Yeah, it was fun. But I'm sure I saw some guys looking at us with a face that said "I know what you did in there.". I'm sure of it.'

'So? Let them know. Let them know that they are missing out of the biggest cocks and the nicest of butts and how sad their life actually is.'

Taemin laughed. 'Nice. Come on, let's go.' Taemin got out of the car and Jongin followed suit. At the front door, Taemin ran the doorbell and they waited patiently. 'I'm not sure if my stepmother will be here tonight, she might me seeing her own children because…'

'Taemin!' The door opened and Taemin's father beamed a smile at them.

'Appa!' Taemin quickly gave his father a hug and turned him towards Jongin. 'This is Jongin! I told you about him, he's my boyfriend.'

'Aaaah! Jonginnie!' Taemin's father gave Jongin a hug too. 'Nice to finally meet you. I'm Taesun. Come in, come in!'

Taemin's father led the way and Jongin smiled at Taemin.

'Told you so.' Taemin whispered in his ear and kissed him. 'Easy now. I think you've got this in the bag already.'

They walked into the living room and quickly saw that Taemin's stepmother was indeed absent. Taemin sighed of relief. 'Thank God, she always tries to make me say some girls look hot.'

'Oi, none of that.' Jongin grumbled.

Taesun laughed. 'I told her to stop you know.'

'Women do whatever they want anyway.' Jongin said softly. 'Believe me, I've seen my roommate with a lot of girlfriends.'

Taesun chuckled. 'Just like we are stubborn, so are they.'

'True.'

'True.'

'Shall we have a drink?'

 

Jongin turned on the lights as he opened the door of Taemin's house. Taemin walked in after him, having had maybe one glass of wine too many. 'Jonginnieeeeeee… Your cock looks so hot you know.'

Jongin hummed. 'I know.' He closed the door again and took off Taemin's coat. 'But we need to give your butt some rest.'

'Aaaaw Jonginnie, come on… Since when are you the mature one?'

'I don't know, this feels very strange for me too.' Jongin picked Taemin up and carried him upstairs, towards the bedroom. 'Let's just get in bed and sleep okay?'

Taemin curled in Jongin's arms, his lips on Jongin's cheek. 'Jonginnie, you know you want to fuck me…'

'I do, but I also want you to walk tomorrow or my mother will beat me.'

'I can suck you off… You could fuck my mouth all night.'

That was a legit option. Jongin paused on the stairs and doubted for a moment. But again, Taemin was slightly drunk so better not. 'Yeah, but let's not do that either.'

Taemin moaned hotly in Jongin's ear, nibbling on the lobe. 'But I want your cock, Jonginnie…'

'I know you want it, but let's not tonight.'

'Then what are we going to do in bed?'

'We'll… Netflix and chill.'

'So we are going to fuck?'

'Yeah of course we are. We just watch some Netflix and then we'll fuck all night long. You'll be crippled tomorrow.'

'That sounds great!' Taemin said and jumped out of Jongin's arms as they entered the bedroom. Shedding his clothes quickly he fell onto the bed and laid down, his legs already spread for Jongin. 'Come on!'

Jongin chuckled at Taemin's lewdness and undressed too, putting up Taemin's Netflix account on the telly across the room. He loaded up Taemin's hot werewolves show and, while hugging Taemin's body from behind, watched it together with Taemin.

As the episode went on, Jongin felt Taemin slip more and more away, until he fell asleep. Jongin chuckled. 'There we go, you horny little shit. Be grateful tomorrow, will you.'

 

Christmas with Jongin's parents had been lovely too, but tonight it was time for the gang to be filled with food by Taemin and Jongin. And Jongin was in the mood for something else.

As he humped Taemin's butt, their clothes still in the way, he sang Christmas songs. ' _Santa baby! So hurry down the chimney tonight!'_

Taemin laughed and turned. 'I can't cook like this.'

'Great, let's do it!' Jongin smirked and kissed Taemin's lips. 'I'm still horny from you trying to get into my pants on Christmas Eve.'

'I was drunk. And I was grateful in the morning.'

'I was such a hot gentleman about it.' Jongin growled in Taemin's ear. 'Doesn't it make you want to bed over and spread your cheeks for me?'

'No.' Taemin said simply.

Jongin growled again, making sure his hips (or penis) was fully pressed against Taemin. 'Really now?'

'Really now.'

'Fuck's sake, Taemin.'

Taemin laughed and pushed Jongin away. 'Just help me with cooking dinner.'

'I don't wanna cook dinner! I've got a Christmas ham ready for your oven!'

'Jongin.'

'A choco lollypop ready for you to suckle on!'

Taemin chuckled. 'Jongiiiin.'

'A banana ripe for his chocolate frosting!'

'Oh my God, Jongin!' Taemin laughed loudly. 'Don't say that! It makes it sound filthy.'

'We are filthy though.'

'You are, but I sure am not.'

'Yeeeeah you are you little devil! Wiggling your butt, spreading those cheeks, begging for this cock, you are filthy!' Jongin smirked and picked Taemin up, heading for the stairs. 'I'll show you in bed, come on.'

'Noooo, Jongin, let go!'

Jongin groaned and put Taemin down again. 'Taemin, you're killing the mood.'

'Good, I don't want a mood.' Taemin grinned and walked back to the kitchen.

Jongin sighed and took his spot at the countertops again. 'What did I have to do?'

'Chop those mushrooms.'

'Yes boss. I better get a lot of booty tonight.'

'I'll ask if Minho needs a new bottom.'

'Yah! At least ask if he needs a new top. I want booty, not cock.'

Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'I'll reward you tonight if you behave well.'

Jongin purred. 'I'll be well behaved.'

And so when their friends arrived later, Jongin very sweetly helped with serving and cleaning and pouring new glasses of wine.

'Jonginnie, would you mind coming to my place later? I need a new butler.' Jonghyun smirked.

'You do realise that Taemin pays me in sex, right? I expect double salary.' Jongin beamed a smirk in return.

'… How much are we talking then?' Jonghyun wasn't sure he still was in charge of this conversation.

'In your case? I think you would have to spread your legs around six times a day.'

'Yah, Jongin, we don't do it that often. You should be happy if you get it once a week.' Taemin said and bobbed the boy's head.

Jongin grumbled and placed the bottle of wine back. 'Shut up.'

Everyone laughed. 'I think I still have to say that I'm very grateful, Taemin and Jongin, that you've made this year's dinner.' Minho said smiling. 'I hope it wasn't too much of a burden.'

'Naaah.' Taemin smiled. 'Just you know, next year you're the victim.'

'I know. Do I get a Jonginnie to help me too then?'

Jongin laughed. 'You can always have me anywhere and anyway you'd like.'

'YAH!'

'Yeeees!'

 

Jongin hummed as he closed the door behind Jonghyun and Minho, hearing their tipsy chuckling. Jongin leapt back to the kitchen and hugged Taemin tightly from behind. 'That went well!'

'Yeah!' Taemin turned and snuggled into Jongin's chest. 'I am knackered though…'

'We would do the presents today, right?' Jongin asked. 'After the running around to everybody's families and the dinner with the gang.'

'Oh! Yes!' Taemin smirked. 'I found you the perfect gift.'

'So did I!' Jongin smirked and pulled Taemin to the living room. 'Shall we see about the dishes tomorrow and just go have fun upstairs? You still have to reward me for being such a good boy tonight.'

'Oooooh, I'm sure I can reward you properly tonight. Especially with the present I got for you.'

Jongin cheered childishly. 'Taeminnieeeee! I want my present!'

Taemin chuckled, opened a cabinet and took out a small box, properly wrapped in wrapping paper. Jongin smiled and carefully tore it away to find…

'Cockring? Do I really not last long enough?'

'Look closer.'

Jongin looked at the picture on the box and his lips curled into a naughty smirk. 'Oh.' Taemin had bought him a cockring with an attached dildo that was also secured around Jongin's scrotum, which would allow Jongin to double penetrate Taemin by himself. 'I see. You horny thing. I can see us having a lot of fun with that. I can already hear you scream my name.'

Taemin laughed. 'That's odd, I wouldn't ever scream it.'

'Yah!' Jongin chuckled and put down his present, to reach for his bag afterwards. He rummaged through it and picked up his own present, less neatly wrapped but nobody really cared. Taemin tore away the paper and laughed as he held a fleshlight. 'Goodness.'

'Because I noticed that you only had those icky vagina fleshlights, I thought that I would give you a good old rubber anus to play with instead.' Jongin said softly. 'Also, when I top, this thing is really light so I could pleasure you with that thing easily.'

'I love it!' Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin's lips. 'Naughty Santa was proper naughty this year!'

Jongin purred lowly and pressed his tongue in Taemin's mouth, his hands roaming to Taemin's behind to pull the boy up his body and his legs around his waist. 'Naughty Santa needs his reward though.'

Taemin smirked. 'I think the reward will mostly be for me…'

'Believe me, your butt even tighter because of that second dick is going to be wonderful.' Jongin smirked and licked Taemin's lips. 'Tell me how I've been such a good boy tonight.'

'You've been so sweet and so polite, witty and cute!' Taemin whispered in his ear. 'You were helpful and elegant. You made me so horny…'

Jongin walked to the bedroom, Taemin still on his body. 'Yeah! I was such a good boy! Now I get to be naughty all night!'

Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's neck, slowly rolling his hips. 'Want me to ride you tonight?'

Jongin shivered and nodded. 'Yeah! My Taeminnie riding me is always the best.'

'Then we don't have to go upstairs… Since it's your reward you can have anywhere you want…' Taemin licked Jongin's earlobe, nibbling on it afterwards.

Jongin paused and looked around. … He did really like the bed but… Taeminnie needed to reward him as thoroughly as possible. His lips curled into a naughty smile. 'Come.' He carried Taemin to laundry room and set the boy down on the washer. He squatted and turned on the washer on the strongest spin cycle.

Taemin chuckled as he felt the machine tremble beneath him. 'I see.'

Jongin pressed a kiss on Taemin's knee and got up. 'I'll go get our stuff. When I'm back here, I want my trophy for tonight to be naked.'

Taemin hummed. 'Hurry.'

Jongin ran up the stairs, losing his clothes along the way, and grabbed both the lube and the vibrating butt plug. He almost jumped down the stairs, ran through the living room to pick up both their presents and, as he had lost the packaging and other crap in the kitchen, stepped back into the laundry room.

To behold a naked Taemin, sitting quite comfortably on the shaky washing machine, just toying with his hair, his legs casually spread. His head turned to smile at Jongin and Jongin? Jongin just stopped and blushed.

'… Are you actually real?'

Taemin laughed. 'Yeah, I think so.'

Jongin walked up to him and kissed him. 'I love you so much.'

'Love you more.' Taemin said and smiled. 'So how do you wanna go about it?'

'You riding my two cocks while I'm plugged.' Jongin smirked naughtily. 'Sound good?'

'Sounds good.' Taemin smiled. 'Need some warming…' He glanced at Jongin's throbbing erection. 'Figured.'

Jongin chuckled. 'He needs to cool off actually or he won't fit in the ring. So just sit tight and let him prepare your butt.' Jongin got off the washing machine, slowed down the cycle program a little and took Taemin's thighs in his arms, pulled the boy to the edge a little. He spread the boy's legs enough for him to see the boy's entrance and he delicately put Taemin's hands on the thighs too. 'Keep 'em like this, okay?'

Taemin hummed and felt how Jongin's hot hands caressed his utter most inner thighs. Hot breaths rolling across it, gentle fingertips roaming around, soft kisses on Taemin's thighs and behind. Taemin shivered. 'Jongin…'

Jongin's fingers found Taemin's rectum and they softly pressed against it. Taemin mewled softly and spread his legs a bit more. 'Jonginnie…'

Jongin hummed sweetly and slicked his fingers. 'You'll need to stretch up more for this time, if you're going to accept two of them.'

'Please…'

Jongin pressed his index and middle finger inside Taemin and patiently fingered the boy, kissing the boy's sack as he did. He felt the tight muscles stretch and twitch around his fingers and he purred lowly against Taemin's privates. 'You're always so tight for me. Even though I tear you apart every night.'

'I can't help it…' Taemin said softly, his usual lewd rasp hiding beneath his voice.

Jongin added his ring finger, enjoying Taemin's soft moans. Jongin's kisses moved a little to the left, kissing Taemin's thigh. 'You're too good for me. You're so beautiful and naughty to me. You understand me in every way. Taeminnie, what did I do to deserve you?'

'Clearly… Ooooh… Drunk… calling…' Taemin couldn't control himself by the feeling of Jongin's three fingers inside him, stretching him and softly grazing his prostate.

Jongin hummed lowly and removed his fingers, adding his tongue. Taemin groaned even louder at Jongin's erratic and hot tongue inside him, even more when he felt that Jongin hooked one finger on Taemin's entrance to stretch him more.  

'Jonginnie… I want you…'

Jongin peeked down and notice that due to the lack of stimulation his penis had become slightly less erect. He rolled the cockring around his penis and noted that it fit quite snuggly, especially when Jongin instantly hardened again with the soft touches. He put his balls through the other ring, tapping the dildo to see that it was quite stable as it hung there. 'Nice.' He also noted that both him and the dildo were similar in size. 'Of course you had to buy the big dicked one.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Of course.'

Jongin took the butt plug, slicked it and put it in his behind. 'Fuu…' He sighed. 'It doesn't feel as great as your cock but fuck… That feels so hot.'

Taemin hummed and wrapped his arm around Jongin's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. Jongin smiled as he felt Taemin's lips on his, Taemin's tongue in his mouth, Taemin's hands quickly explore southwards, to his behind. Jongin mewled as he felt Taemin's nails dig in and he ended up on the boy's lap, enjoying as his lips were ruled by Taemin's.

And then Taemin turned on the butt plug. Jongin shrieked and moaned. 'Fuuuuuck!' Jongin forced the both of them on their feet and sat down on the washer again. 'Turn it… Turn it up again…'

Taemin put it back on its maximum cycling power and climbed on Jongin's lap, chuckling as he saw how Jongin's proud erection shook slightly. Taemin thoroughly slicked Jongin's penis and the dildo, took the dido inside him first and then added Jongin's member.

The moan that escaped Taemin's mouth was from another world, Jongin concluded. Jongin saw the pleasure written on Taemin's face before his own nerves told him what was going on down there. This one moment, one blink of an eye, that his nervous system couldn't cope with all the sensations it suddenly felt down there that it just stopped sending messages. That one moment felt so calm and peaceful.

Only for pleasure, delight, ecstasy, bliss, happiness to flood in all over Jongin's body. Jongin failed to keep his back straight. In all his years of being sexually active, from his first top to his first bottom, from his first threesome to his first foursome, Jongin had never ever experienced this feeling. This feeling that hazed his mind from all that he had ever known to one single name. Taeminnie.

His tight Taeminnie. Jongin felt Taemin's wall clamp down on him viciously as he jealously shared the space that was given to him by Taemin with the toy. He felt as both and they toy had reached Taemin's deepest depths and, with a lot of effort, Jongin opened his eyes. He saw Taemin pant, the noises not registering at all. 'Baby…'

Taemin looked up, discomfort in his eyes. 'It's fine. Just… Give me a moment to adjust.'

'No, no, it hurts…' Jongin said softly. 'I'm sorry…'

'It doesn't hurt.' Taemin smiled weakly. 'Just… New…'

Jongin bit his lip. 'I don't like it when I hurt you…' That was new. Jongin never really cared for his bottoms but now with Taemin, this broke his heart.

Taemin let out a raspy chuckle. 'Listen to me. I just need time. Give me time. You've got your rings anyway, you're not coming for a while.'

Jongin softly caressed Taemin's thighs and sides. 'You can be honest.'

'I am.' Taemin said. 'It's better now.' Taemin slowly heaved up his hips and gave a loud moan. 'Fuck… I feel you everywhere…'

'Did I fill you up?' Jongin's lips tugged into a smirk slowly. Taemin moving his hips was a terrifying feeling. He felt all of Taemin's walls scratch him, pull at him, grasp at him.

'Yeah…' Taemin sank down again. 'I think I'm going to cum way too early…'

'Be my guest.' Jongin smirked. 'I'm going to last long enough for you to scream my name.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Then we'll stay here for eternity.'

'… That might start hurting.'

Taemin sped up his hips slightly and couldn't help but utter sweet, loud moans for Jongin to feast upon. 'Oh Jongin! I'm…'

Jongin took the fleshlight, slicked it and Taemin's penis and shoved it down Taemin's shaft, rocking it roughly. Taemin whined loudly and his hips bucked. 'FUCK! THAT'S TIGHT!'

Jongin chuckled. 'I know right, the anus ones are better.'

Taemin hunched forwards, pressing his forehead against Jongin's. 'Please… I wanna… I'm gonna cum…'

Jongin took away the fleshlight and started to jerk at Taemin's erection, which he had trouble catching due to both the cycling program and the rhythmic bobbing of the boy on his member. Taemin groaned loudly and his hips bucked violently, making the washing machine actually move slightly. Streaks of white semen shot across Jongin's tanned tummy and Taemin rested for a moment, his hands on Jongin's shoulders to catch a breath. 'Fu…'

Jongin chuckled. 'I hope my reward is nice for you too.'

'Really nice…' Taemin said softly. 'I love rewarding you…'

Jongin scooped up some of Taemin's semen and had Taemin suckle it off his finger. 'You gotta clean me…' He scooped up some more, having Taemin lick it off his fingers. 'Do you taste nice?'

Taemin hummed and nodded. Jongin scooped up the last bits and stuck it in his own mouth. 'Oooh… Taeminnie, I want more…'

Taemin chuckled. 'I'm not sure I can…'

Jongin placed his hands on Taemin's hips, heaved the boy up a little, aimed his two members and let Taemin sink again. Taemin screamed. 'FUUUUCK! JONGIN!'

Jongin smirked proudly and victoriously. 'You were saying?'

'FUCK!' Taemin felt erections lodged against his prostate and he heaved himself up. 'That… Fuu…'

'No, no…' Jongin pressed him down again. 'Don't stop my reward.'

Taemin's legs shocked. 'Jongin, please, that's too much… I can't… Fuuuu… Oh yes…'

Jongin started to stir his members, slowly rocking his hips and stroking Taemin's prostate roughly. He took the fleshlight again and started to play with Taemin's member again. Taemin's hands travelled up and down Taemin's body, the boy trying to relieve himself off the surges of satisfaction in his lower zones by forcing his body to also feel his own strokes to his chest and stomach. Jongin's lips had just curved into a permanent smirk, his eyes feasting upon the sight of a Taemin who had lost himself in the passion of their love making.

Taemin's hands fisted his own hair, fluffing it up involuntarily. 'Jongiiiiiin! I'm… I'm… Fuuu…'

Jongin took away the fleshlight and jerked Taemin's member with his hands, milking it roughly. Taemin's hips bucked and the boy came again, staining Jongin's dark abs again with white sperm. Taemin just rested on Jongin's strong erections now, panting uncontrollably. Jongin scooped up Taemin's semen and licked it off his fingers. 'Mmmm…'

'Jonginnie…' Taemin uttered. 'I can't anymore… Really.'

'I understand.' Jongin carefully lifted Taemin off his members and let the boy found sturdy ground again in the form of the tiled floor of the laundry room. Jongin sat forwards a little bit, his butt with the plug firmly on top of the washing machine, so the cycling program made the plug not only buzz, but also wiggle inside Jongin's rectum. He watched as the boy rubbed his behind. 'Taeminnie… Turn around for me and show it to me.'

Taemin turned, bent over a little and spread his buns. Jongin saw the stretches he had made to Taemin's entrance, how it actually was gaping open now. How he would love to breed that thing. To just jerk and watch himself shoot his cum inside Taemin's rectum. But no, let the boy recover.

'Is it bad?' Taemin asked weakly.

'It's beautiful.' Jongin said and slapped Taemin's behind softly. 'Help me out here.'

Taemin turned and helped Jongin take off the cockring dildo. Jongin purred at the feeling of Taemin's hot hands carefully removing the toy and he watched as the boy slowly jerked him. 'What do you want to do to me, Taeminnie?'

Taemin took Jongin in his mouth and roughly started to blow the boy. Jongin moaned as he was casually sat on the working washer. The toy in his behind was still buzzing along happily against his prostate, which was not helping as to lasting long. The spinning of the machine, the buzzing of the plug and Taemin's flaring mouth around his member made the fog in his mind only thicker.

His loins heated, his hips bucked, his legs locked and his voice roared. Jongin came in Taemin's mouth and shot all the semen he could possibly give down the boy's throat. He felt Taemin swallow and swallow. And swallow and swallow. And even more than just that.

Jongin fell flaccid out of Taemin's mouth, still dripping cum as he dangled there. Jongin mewled and reached to his entrance, taking out the toy after he had turned it off. Getting up on shaky legs, he took Taemin in his arms and carried him upstairs. 'Tomorrow I'll clean everything up. Now I just want to sleep with you.'

'Was that our first rough time?' Taemin asked softly, his lips hidden against Jongin's neck.

'Believe me, it wasn't.' Jongin smirked.

'Stop with that face.' Taemin softly slapped his cheek.

'Never!'

 

Jongin moaned as he rolled on top of Taemin. 'You're not leaving the bed.'

'Your cock is taking me raw.'

'I know, he's pinning you down.' Jongin rolled his hips slowly, making sure he didn't actually take Taemin raw. 'I just hope it works.'

Taemin chuckled and turned. 'It does, for now.'

Jongin smiled and snuggled his nose in Taemin's neck. 'I'm glad. I checked your bum, you look and feel fine down there.'

Taemin chuckled. 'I like how the first thing you check when you wake up is my ass. Thanks.'

'I was worried.' Jongin averted his eyes slightly in shame. 'Last night I hurt you and I… I was afraid it would have been stretched a bit too far. I don't want you to become one of those icky porn anuses jus can hold a fist with any issue.'

'Ew.'

'Exactly. I want my Taeminnie to stay my tight little bottom.' Jongin said. 'I'm sorry about last night. I got carried away.'

'What are you sorry about? That was amazing!' Taemin smiled. 'The second dick though… I thought it would be easier to accept… We'll have to slowly build up to that in the future. But holy shit! I've never cummed so fast for a second time. Just… That moment when you were like "Nope, stay in place so my cocks can do their thing to your cum switch" was mind blowing. And you came so much! Like! An actual carton of Jonginniemilk.'

Jongin bowed his head and kissed Taemin's lips. 'Next time we'll take a bit more time for you to adjust.'

'But now I'll definitely need to recover a little.' Taemin said softly. 'Or your New Year's party will not include rough dirty talking sex with me.'

'Oh no!' Jongin gasped childishly. 'We can't let that happen! Let me, doctor Kim, take care of you!'

'Oh God no! I've heard about you and your thermometer.' Taemin wiggled playfully.

'Yeeeees! I've got a lot of place where I can measure your fever! Your ear, your mouth, but I've got a favourite spot! Your  pretty butthole!'

'Noooooo, no, no, no!' Taemin laughed and chuckled as Jongin picked him up. 'My butthole is the problem, you see!'

'Oh goodness! Well, I'm specialised in butts, so you'll find my treatment to be terribly enjoyable.'

'Really now?'

'Yes! I've anticipated the day that you would come to me, the fabulous doctor Kim, to ask for butt treatment and I've got the stuff!' Jongin walked into the bathroom, Taemin still in his arms. He carefully put Taemin down on the toilet and took his toiletries bag, the one that he had left at Taemin's place so he could actually shave and freshen up at Taemin's. Jongin took a bottle and gave it to Taemin. 'That is a very nice bath foam that takes care of your skin and also relaxes you and after that, I have a cream that will ease you down there.'

Taemin smiled and nodded at the bath. 'Shall we take a bath together then?'

'Yes! Doctor Kim will be washing you!' Jongin said and turned on the bath, preparing it fully for Taemin. He carefully helped Taemin enter the bath and sat down next to the boy, smiling as Taemin crept onto his lap.

'You know, I always boast about tearing your ass apart, but when I actually do it I feel really bad.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Believe me, you've not come even close to tearing this thing apart. Only one person has. And he is currently having a successful sports career.'

'Fucking Yunho.'

Taemin laughed. 'Sorry.'

'Did he really?'

'Once he actually crippled me. It involved cockrings, viagra, alcohol, the whole lot. It is something I never want to do again.'

'I took viagra once. Had to go to the doctor because he wouldn't die down. The doctor laughed.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Really?!'

'Yeah, it was four in the morning, me sitting with a boner in the ER. It was hilarious.'

'What do they do? Yunho's just went to sleep after a while.' Taemin chuckled.

'They… Stuff an ice pack down your pants.'

Taemin burst out laughing. 'They what?'

'An ice pack. Down your pants. At least that's what they did to me. They said that my erection wasn't dangerous or something. Apparently I don't have a killer cock. But yeah that was not pleasant.'

'Who were you with?'

'Uh… Wonsik I believe.'

Taemin hummed. 'Wonsik who?'

'Kim Wonsik.' Jongin said.

'Ah! Topped me once.'

Jongin purred jealously. 'I'm bigger than him, right? And better?'

'Definitely bigger and most definitely better. I was his first bottom, I believe. It was very cute.'

Jongin's jealous purr turned victorious. 'Am I the best top  you've ever had?'

'… Uuuuh…'

'Taeminnie.'

'I mean… Yes because you're offering me more than just mindless sex. But at the same time, Yunho was really fucking good.'

Jongin sighed. 'I know, I liked him too.'

 

[Jongin](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/HUyrvgEloOl5BA5v1mPzqeCayWAiLaDFHYQ5ap3iiKuBWLge91jfDOgA-GT_KbOTcEDOFz_g3xpDxWIdyaUDsw5uw_MRmz3mZjjEb8b6OlyOMbbIrHTcAiFSNLkWqVCqKcoQc9oOqv5G9pVUitvAOjmRSqnumdDwXBrAue90QWVvIOA9fz66fsKub50ybZN-13E02foH71ALExHRsyJoQbxJBDSsDdn1HEjDZEvKL4IJ5J_azyHS0DtGzb2tGs5V4-AKQoayFJQbiyCzfyfhVDHdTIZ_d5ySVtCq7gkslGMXYmdvWuPp8z7XxnMNkP-7zqW-uQCrrH2_DtPfi-q65WNNqjzq9dlPXpaqXJQYm3rsYvvVhcLrzWMWBJR2300kM6G-tF89Liz4HDeHwOpxlM6Srvu9hnYkJrU9IFA0HvMZe9aQN1kcy-vqhaqgPtCrlwc4JMlCIevVMQcM9Cc6JwPvw8N7oVJNBVDXQLa9P8sca2oi-IkhPOE6OIw4Ip4W9C9gNJ8-arSejE9l9nlhBTPgwkvgKM9HbMzAQVn4z9lOKgMNug81Zrt_js8QfSh-7QzixXQd7JNzTenJoAwwiOgAuEBSvlCOEQK7JyyykxA4Y1CLjiHe=w540-h480-no) hummed as he got out of the cab at Sehun's place. With only one hour left till midnight, he and [Taemin](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2vwnBSitjpLbKbi28qEf51AjVcDZkPKAXB9AMn4BJzgCHiH9t25u_c-yLTFHc-Wt6P1xLZEExTcFh7pXGYA-NtrKKBLGuQ8bZzmAss0iK0RghoOBHlOCg9bn-9TSAnXmFvN59WquX3yZgVcKJfGIWJZ1BszR7wvlQC3m7rdtbEgx9vMEWJvCf4uKyFl-jIzKcyLPkOKk8sioAkpAIvVnbwtpGFHNYhBRNrUPPBqMUm3OKEah7nSsOWHOCyO3XO49ggvK_foCQ6Sheq2es_heQqupfnOe7lb7pB8OzJtm9kTEcARk3WfyC4nChc0SkMa4yLRz4Faazl0_KQIuotz3wq18ODlER4x-8NzeJSLkhPAvQWTxmpcTIOY3BLydPtXaCKL_YeWaUkiNI-RPdcYwvN1BK7Kgvh2OaHiS0HDk-GKyuNgTISEF0vxw3QzfCPXIf-HLzrbJlrwXpi2ZfJ9hpXJHQe7xRqPi1kqXcwHx0B6AClPJ82lEZ6lG1TFIQIFUrD9G0m7EB5Rxlh2UJwxASdBQjEaJ5Y7I1yp3hmc4bv_uiylcOdpxyVTzmw2JfqW0lTGEMOXr7ujBUi8RSolbSyTTIdXGAeBcFJwzqCjpejjzMMbW1Du7=w481-h721-no) were ready for Sehun's annual New Year's Eve party. Jongin had almost always gone to this party (and maybe used several people as personal jizz storage devices) (several per party). Jongin watched as Taemin checked his bun for a moment and took the boy's hand as they approached the front door.

Normally at this time it would still be pretty timid. The first people would have arrived, the first pills would have been given to some and the first bottles would have been emptied. But tonight he would do no drugs! When he and Taemin would be doing their dirty talking sex somewhere in this house, he didn't want to interrupt that every ten minutes to get a drink because he was burning up.

But they were going to drink a lot.

A lot! Taemin had to be really drunk to accept all the dirty talk Jongin had in store. But maybe, to avoid any possible row about this, he should ask right now what he could and couldn't say.

'Taeminnie… You know when you say dirty talk, yeah, what is too dirty for dirty talk?'

'What is the dirtiest thing you would call me if I said you had free reign?'

'Whore or slut.'

Taemin laughed. 'That's timid.'

'You really don't care at all?'

'Jonginnie, I said "Dirty talking to the point that it could be considered role play". As long as I get to do and say everything to you, you get to do the same with me.'

Jongin smirked. 'This is going to be great!'

Taemin slapped Jongin's cheek. 'Off with that smirk!'

'Nope!' Jongin rang the doorbell and smiled as Sehun opened. 'Sehunnieeee!'

'Jonginnieee! Aaaaah, you brought a friend! Hi, I'm Sehun!' Sehun bowed quickly.

Taemin bowed as well. 'Taemin, nice to meet you.'

'Come in, come in!' Sehun pulled the both of them inside and passed them both a drink. 'Jonginnie, do you want something else to go with that?'

'Uh… Not tonight, last time was rough.' Jongin smirked.

'Better not then.' Sehun winked at Taemin. 'You want anything?'

'Nah.' Taemin smiled.

Sehun hummed. 'Suit yourself. A lot of people are coming tonight, Jonginnie. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Youngbae, Wonsik, you name it. Also…' Sehun grinned. 'Yunho may be coming.'

Taemin snickered. 'Oh my.'

'I know how your history with Yunho, Jonginnie. First top and all.'

Jongin growled jealously. 'I don't want Yunho around.'

'Hmmm?' Sehun cocked an eyebrow. 'Why not? Everytime Yunho turns up, you're all up in his business.'

'Sehun! I just don't…' Jongin started but just bowed his head when he noticed Taemin laughing his socks off next to him.

Sehun looked at the both of them and his lips curled into a grin. 'Oh, I see. Kim Jongin has been tamed.'

'What?!' Jongin glared. 'No, I've not been tamed!'

'Jonginnie is now just someone's lapdog!'

'No, I'm not!' Jongin snapped.

'… Taemin?'

Taemin turned and smiled. 'Yunnie!' Taemin walked over to Yunho and gave him a hug. 'God, it's been a long time.'

Yunho hummed and left his arms curled around Taemin's waist, one hand on the boy's behind. 'Too long. Holy damn, you've become so beautiful.'

Taemin laughed. 'Thank you.'

'I don't want him around…' Jongin hissed in Sehun's ear. 'Because that guy has fucked my boyfriend many times over the course of three months!'

'Are you insecure that you've not been a good pet? That he might exchange you for a new one?'

'SHUT UP!'

'Ah, Jonginnie!' Yunho smiled. 'What have I heard? Have you been seduced by Taemin's big butt? My two bottoms found one another.'

Jongin gulped and saw Taemin's warm eyes beaming at Jongin, telling him not to worry. 'Yeah… I mean, yes. We uh… Met and have a lot of things in common. Like being your bottoms.'

'Nice, if you would excuse me, I see something delicious and seemingly single over there.' Yunho moved past them and Sehun. Jongin quickly took Taemin in his arms again.

Sehun grinned. 'Woof woof!'

 

Jongin was displeased. Fucking Sehun, saying that he was "tamed" by Taemin. Jongin wasn't tamed! Jongin just wanted to do his untameable things with Taemin instead of others. He purred discontentedly as he saw Taemin laugh with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

He would show them how untamed Jongin really was. Most importantly, Sehun would know. Jongin got up and walked up to Taemin, hugging him from behind. 'Tae… Come…'

Taemin hummed. 'Already? 2017 has just started.'

'I know, let's start it well…' Jongin softly bit in Taemin's ear. 'Come on.'

Taemin smiled and nodded. 'Come.' He took Jongin's hand and led him to the stairs. 'Where…'

'I know a good place.' Jongin took Taemin up the stairs and led them to Sehun's bedroom. 'Here.'

'Jongin, this is someone's…'

'… Do we care?'

'… Not particularly.'

'It's the bedroom of the guy who invited my first top here.' Jongin said.

'Ah. The one that barked at you?'

'Yeah.'

'I'll cum on his pillow. Nobody bullies my Jonginnie.' Taemin stepped inside and sat down on the bed. Jongin closed the door behind him (why lock it?) and pounced onto Taemin, spreading the boy's legs. 'Are you ready?'

Taemin smirked. 'Oh yes.' He took off Jongin's jacket and shirt. 'I'm ready for everything you've got ready to throw at me.'

Jongin purred and pulled off Taemin's shirt. 'I'm going to make you beg for more…' Jongin nibbled on Taemin's ear. 'I'm going to make you beg for my cock all night…'

'Yeees…' Taemin arched his back and neck. 'Jongin, more…'

Jongin smirked as he noticed how much Taemin was into this already, how much Taemin enjoyed it. He pulled out Sehun's sheets from underneath them, leaving the blanket hanging from the bed in a sorry state. Normally, if he really wanted to take someone rough and hard, he would cover the sheets with a towel since well, lube and other stuff might spill.

But not tonight. Sehun thought Jongin had been tamed? Well enjoy sleeping on this, asshole. Jongin unbuckled Taemin's jeans. 'Dirty talk, almost role play?'

Taemin nodded. 'Yeah…'

'Roughen it up tonight?'

'Yeah.' Taemin said and moaned as Jongin roughly pulled down his jeans and jockstrap.

Jongin watched as Taemin laid naked on the bed and growled. 'God, I want to fuck you.' He took off his own jeans and everything underneath those and jerked his member. 'I want to fuck you so hard.' He kneeled over Taemin's chest and slapped his erection against Taemin's cheeks. 'But first you're going to suck my dick.'

Taemin parted his lips and mewled as Jongin's thick length slid into his mouth. Jongin leaned on his arms and slowly rolled his hips, taking Taemin's mouth deep. Jongin moaned as he felt Taemin accept him down his throat and as he felt that his sack rested on Taemin's chin. He groaned as Taemin's fingers dug into his butt, kneading him roughly and forcing him deeper down Taemin's throat.

'Fuck, Taemin, do you want my cock so bad?' Jongin groaned.

And Taemin pushed him out. Jongin was startled by this, rolling over onto his butt and he felt how Taemin crawled over him. 'I want your cock, Jongin…'

Jongin gulped and smirked. He wasn't really prepared for Taemin really getting into this as he had never really been in such a situation. Usually it was just Jongin doing some dirty talk, slapping his cock around some bottom's face and ass, taking them deeply and roughly, cumming, rolling over and leaving. He didn't really know what to do when Taemin took charge like this.

Taemin breathed against Jongin's ear. 'But I think you want my ass more, don't you?'

Jongin nodded. 'I want that booty.'

'You gotta clean it first…' Taemin crawled up a bit more and almost sat down on Jongin's face. Jongin chuckled and curled his arms around Taemin's thighs. Though this feeling of being not the only one in charge during rough sex was new, he didn't mind it at all. His lips sealed with Taemin's behind and his tongue teased Taemin's entrance playfully, piercing the muscles to reach inside.

Jongin's fingers, as his arms were still curled around Taemin's thighs, reached for one, Taemin's entrance to finger him as well as rim him, and two, for Taemin's thick erection to jerk him off.

Taemin gave a loud groan. 'Yes, Jongiiiin…. Eat me… Eat that ass…'

Jongin groaned and flipped them over again, dominant over Taemin again, his lips still sealed on Taemin's tight entrance.  Taemin moaned as he felt he was only resting on his head and neck, his bottom lifted in the air by Jongin. Jongin's tongue pushed deeper, his motions erratic and wild inside the boy. A sharp motion of his hand, Jongin slapped Taemin's behind playfully. Taemin mewled and wiggled his bottom, trying to escape the iron grip Jongin held him in but he couldn't. 'Jongiiiin! Too much… Hooot…'

Jongin let go and sat down on Taemin's lap, jerking his own penis. 'Do want this big cock in your ass?'

'Yes…'

'Are you my little whore for tonight?'

'Yeeees…' Taemin bucked his hips slightly. 'I'm your whore… Fuck me Jongin. Fuck me hard…'

Jongin shivered. 'I can't fucking believe you are into this…'

'I'm a naughty whore for my little pet bitch.' Taemin pinched Jongin's behind.

Jongin laughed and kissed Taemin's lips, his tongue roughly rampaging through the other's mouth. He felt Taemin's fingers on his behind, teasing his entrance playfully. He whined as he felt one of Taemin's fingers enter him, since it was done quite raw. Though Jongin was always stretched and prepared, so it didn't hurt. But to clarify…

'Tonight I'm the top, no versatile action from you.' Jongin hissed in Taemin's ear. 'You're my pretty bottom tonight. My pretty cock craving bottom.'

'Oh yeah.'

Jongin flipped Taemin onto his stomach, spread his legs a bit and slicked both Taemin's entrance as his own member. He laid down on Taemin and pressed his member inside Taemin smoothly, riding Taemin from behind. He reached down and took Taemin's ear between his teeth, growling playfully as he nibbled the boy's ears.

Taemin moaned and pushed up his behind a little bit more. 'Jongin… Deeper… Faster…'

Jongin's hips sped up rapidly, his member grinding roughly against Taemin's delicate walls. Jongin suppressed a roar of victory as he felt his scrotum, which was hanging loose due to the heat Jongin experienced in this bed with Taemin, slap against Taemin's behind. 'You want my cock deeper?'

'Deeper…' Taemin pushed up his bottom more. 'Give it to me… Oh yeeees!'

Jongin pushed as deep as he could in this position and he felt his erection curve around the first corner of Taemin's insides. 'Fuuuuuck!' He remained as deep as he could, biting on Taemin's ear. 'All of this cock is yours!'

'More…' Taemin moaned loudly. As he rested on his shoulders anyway, one of Taemin's hands slipped to his own member. 'Make me cum, Jongin… Make me cum with your cock.'

Jongin paused his motions and repositioned himself slightly. He stirred Taemin's insides a bit with his erection and hummed. With one strong thrust he prodded Taemin's prostate roughly.

'Fuuuuuuck!' Taemin whined and reached for Sehun's pillow, humping it as he felt Jongin's rhythm return to his behind. 'Yes, Jongin, deeper. Give me your cock…'

Jongin's member kept grazing Taemin's prostate, rubbing it roughly as he pushed in and grinding it as he pulled back. Taemin kept whining loudly, his voice croaky and husky as Jongin pummelled his penis into Taemin repetitively. 'Jongin… I'm cumming… I'm cumming! I'm… Oooooh…'

Jongin felt Taemin's body twitch around him as the boy came shockingly. His tempo eased as the boy below rode out the orgasm, Jongin's lips nibbling on Taemin's shoulder. He noticed the boy calm down and he changed their position, Taemin now on all fours normally instead of being face down, ass up. Jongin spanked Taemin a bit, slapping the boy's behind, but not too roughly. 'What's this? Is my little whore cumming before I do?'

'My little pet is just… trained too well…' Taemin moaned. 'Fuck Jongin, move your cock because…'

Jongin slowly started to rock his hips, taking Taemin doggy style. Placing his hands behind his head, he let his hips do all the work, forcing Taemin to join in the rhythm so they wouldn't separate. He slowly sped up his hips, soon snapping his hips back and forth which ensued in Taemin tumbling over and returning back to his ass up, face down position. Jongin smirked as he heard the lewd mewls of the boy.

'Jongin… Faster… Fuck me faster…'

Faster? Faster than this? Jongin growled, watched as Taemin's reached back to spread his cheeks for Jongin and Jongin hunched forwards a little, speeding up his hips even more than he already did. He held Taemin's waist, to keep himself and the boy balanced in Jongin's rapid tempo.

Jongin unleashed a beastly groan. He was going to cum sooner rather than later and his mind was in turmoil. Cumming inside Taemin was the best feeling in the world, but Sehun's bed had to be dirtied enough. He peeked downwards, to the mattress below Taemin's entrance and noticed the stains that the lube and other liquids had made beneath them. Jongin hummed, he had to cum on the bed somewhere, to join Taemin in the fight against Sehun's belittling.

Jongin pulled out and came on the mattress, streak after streak of cum lining the grey sheets. Jongin moaned loudly and stuck his fingers in Taemin's slightly gaping hole, prodding the boy's prostate teasingly as the top's hips shockingly bucked through the orgasm.

He took the blanket and wiped his member on it, losing all the lube and semen (to lubricate himself later again anyway), and Taemin's hole too. 'There. Good as new, ripe for more fucking by my big cock.' Jongin tossed the blankets to the side again and slapped Taemin's behind. 'Do you want my big dick? Do you want me to fuck you more?'

'Yeah… Jongin, fucking screw me again…' Taemin moaned and wiggled his behind, enjoying Jongin's skilled fingers poking around inside. He mewled as he felt them leave him but purred as he felt Jongin tapping his erection against Taemin's hole. 'I want it deep…'

Jongin flipped Taemin over and sat down on the boy's chest, slapping his member around the boy's cheeks. 'Lick it for a moment, will you? I'll lube up your ass.'

Taemin suckled on the tip of Jongin's tall member and Jongin reached behind his back to apply lube to Taemin's entrance. Jongin let out a soft purr. 'What if Yunho were to walk in now?'

Taemin, Jongin's penis still in his mouth. 'He would ask if he could join, feel sad he got rejected and leave.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I would personally kick him out. Your ass is mine now.'

Taemin's tongue teased Jongin's shaft. 'And I believe I own this cock.'

'That's right.' Jongin moved back and slicked his member. He spread and lifted Taemin's legs, the boy's knees in Jongin's elbows, he hovered forwards and felt how the boy's bottom was lifted against his strong erection. 'And he's going to fuck your ass so hard, you'll scream for more…'

'Yes…' Taemin's voice dripped with lewdness. 'Make me scream for more…'

Jongin slid his member inside Taemin and gave a loud groan. Taemin moaned and wiggled his hips as much as he could, which was not much. Jongin smirked and licked his lips, stirring his tall erection inside Taemin teasingly. 'How close are you to cumming again?'

'Clohohohose…' Taemin bobbed to Jongin's quick tempo. 'I need to… Bed…'

'Hmmm?' Jongin enjoyed this way too much, his quick hips snapping to Taemin's bottom, his thick penis filling up Taemin's behind effortlessly. He felt every curve and bend in Taemin's insides scrape his shaft and head, how he grinded past Taemin's prostate. Taemin's insides were an inferno of bliss.

'Jongiiiiin!' Taemin whined. 'Please…' He took one of Jongin's arms and placed the boy's hands around his penis. 'Make me cum…'

Jongin felt his arm, shoulder, chest and core tremble under the weight of his torso, but nonetheless he used one hand to jerk at Taemin's erection. Stirring his member inside, he felt every muscle in Taemin's body flex and he aimed to the side. Taemin came shockingly, spurts of his semen flying through the air and falling on the, due to them already dirty and sweaty, mattress.

Jongin leaned forwards again, resting on his two arms again. 'You look so fucking hot when I make you cum.'

'I can't help it…' Taemin whimpered. 'Your big cock makes me… Fuuuck…'

Jongin's hips sped up again, his teeth took hold of Taemin's ear and low growls rolled out of his chest. 'You're my bottom. I want to hear you scream.'

'Jongin… Fast… So fast…'

Jongin's thrusts were fast and deep, every time he plunged deeply Jongin felt his member reach Taemin's first curve inside his behind. Taemin's whines and mewls were so deliciously innocent even though the boy was as naughty as Jongin was. Jongin couldn't help it.

Violently bucking, growlingly nibbling, his legs strongly locking, he filled up Taemin's insides with semen. Jongin groaned and pulled out, stumbling back onto his butt to watch Taemin's gaping open entrance. 'Holy shit…'

Taemin mewled and Jongin saw Taemin push out his cum, staining the mattress as much as he could. Drip after drip got pushed out of Taemin's perky behind. As soon as nothing came out anymore, Jongin leaned forwards and pressed his lips on Taemin's entrance, his tongue coating the rim, which tasted like cherry because of their lube, in saliva and teased inside the boy.

Taemin mewled and pulled Jongin up, kissing him and pressing his tongue in Jongin's mouth. Jongin moaned and picked Taemin up. 'Let's go finish this up in the bathroom.'

Taemin smirked. 'Okay.' He climbed down and took his clothes, peeked out the door and bolted for the bathroom. Jongin did the same and smirked as he caught Taemin from behind, his member snug between Taemin's buns. Stepping inside, he purred in Taemin's ear. 'I want you to ride me…'

Taemin purred as he locked the door. 'Oh yeah…'

'But first…' Gallons of beer that had been washed down his throat, gallons of rum and Coke, they had to go somewhere. 'Gotta piss.'

Taemin hummed. 'Me too…'

They moved to the toilet, lifted the seat and peed at the same time, crossing the streams to play. Jongin reached over and held Taemin's penis too, teasingly smirking at the boy. 'Mine. Only I can touch him tonight.'

Taemin purred and, as soon as they were done, turned to Jongin to kiss him. He put the toilet lid down and sat Jongin down on it. 'My little pet wanted to be ridden by me?'

Jongin smirked. 'Yeah…'

'Wanted his big cock to be ridden by this tight ass?'

'He wants to tear that ass of yours apart.' Jongin growled, his smirk still teasingly present.

Taemin climbed onto Jongin's lap and tapped his cheek. 'Off with the smirk.'

'Nope!' Jongin's hands clasped Taemin's butt and he kneaded it roughly. 'None of that. He stays right here to make you want to be rougher with me.'

Taemin growled and shifted on Jongin's lap, ready to take Jongin. 'Oh…' He reached for Jongin's jeans and took the lube. 'Need you to be all slick for me.' He took Jongin's hand and poured some lube in it. 'Come on, do some work too.'

Jongin chuckled and slicked his member thoroughly as Taemin got up, applied lube to his own entrance and put the bottle back again. 'We could get different lube, you know, oil based.'

Jongin hummed. 'Well, we could, but that's a bitch to wash off in the shower and redoing the lube does let me be sure that I'm not taking you raw by it drying midsession.'

Taemin turned and faced Jongin, who was still casually slicking his member while seated very laidback on the toilet. Jongin's member, which was just between that state of being fully erect and half erect, stretched every time Jongin rolled his foreskin up. 'Let's keep relubing because fuck that looks so hot.'

Jongin smirked. 'All for my pretty bottom.'

Taemin purred and sat down on Jongin's penis. 'There.' He looked at Jongin. 'The one who cums last has to eat a soggy biscuit tomorrow.'

'Do you want me to cum at all or what?' Jongin smirked. 'Every biscuit I eat needs to have your cum on it.'

Taemin laughed and started to roll his hips, jerking at his own member as he did. Jongin laid back and enjoyed the treatment he got, Taemin's tightness moving up and down his member. He would come before Taemin, Jongin was sure, so tomorrow he would douche that cracker in cum and watch Taemin eat it. Jongin always held back when he made love with Taemin, because Taemin made him cum really quick.

And thus, Taemin gulped when he felt a strong buck of Jongin's hips. 'What?!'

Jongin groaned and held Taemin's waist. 'Fuuuuck… Oh fuck yeah…'

Taemin got up and saw Jongin fall out of him, sperm dripping from his member. 'I thought I had trained you to last long by now.'

'I always restrain myself…' Jongin smirked and got up, sinking through his legs to kneel before Taemin. 'Tomorrow, I've got a very soggy cracker for you and you'd better enjoy it.'

'I will.' Taemin tossed his head back as Jongin's plump puffy lips closed around his member, his head bobbing back and forth quickly. He fisted Jongin's hair, slowly rolling his hips. 'Fuck…'

Jongin's fingers quickly found Taemin's entrance, entering him teasingly and prodding his prostate. Taemin mewled and bucked his hips. Jongin swallowed away all the cum that shot into his mouth and smiled at Taemin when he was done. 'There.'

Taemin sighed. 'Fuck… I did like dirty talking Jongin.'

Jongin smirked. 'Good to know. I enjoyed this terribly. Let's do this this again someday.'

'Yes.' Taemin hummed and gathered his clothes. 'Now to stink like cum for the rest of the night.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I think we'd better go home before Sehun sees his bed.'

'… Right. I'll call a cab.'

 

Sehun hummed as he went to bed at ten in the morning. Turned on his lights, closed his curtains and turned to his bed. 'What the fuck…'

He sniffed. 'Oh my…'

He checked his bed and gagged. 'Eeeeeew!'

 

Jongin walked into the kitchen with a cracker on a plate. 'Breakfast is ready.'

Taemin sighed at the sight of the cracker, multiple wads of cum on it. 'How many…'

'Three times. Eat up.'

Taemin took a bit and Jongin laughed his ass off. 'Oh my God, it looks so hot! Does it taste good?'

Taemin shrugged. 'Like a blowjob but with crackers.'

'… Can I?' Jongin took a bite and hummed. 'I taste really good.'

'Oh yeah.'

 

Jongin purred discontentedly when he felt Taemin leave the bed. 'Yah.' He reached out but missed Taemin's hand. 'Where are you going?'

'Yonsei. I've got a meeting with my professor about my thesis.'

Jongin purred displeased. 'Nah, nah, nah, you gotta snuggle with me, it's cold outside.'

Taemin started to dress himself. 'I really gotta go. I would love to snuggle but I really should go.'

Jongin sat up and hummed. 'I know. I should go practice anyway. Internship starts in three weeks and I should really be at my best when I get there.'

'You already are the best.' Taemin smiled. 'Shall I make you breakfast?'

'Yes! Pancakes?'

'Pancakes it is.' Taemin walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Jongin got out of bed, put on his boxers and one of Taemin's sweatpants.

He watched as Taemin started to brush his hair and he purred softly. 'So cute.'

'Shut up.' Taemin bound his hair together in a bun. 'You need to shave.'

Jongin hummed and applied shaving cream to his face. 'You don't really have to shave, do you?'

'Nah. Like once every two weeks.' Taemin put toothpaste on his toothbrush. 'I don't mind really.'

'Makes you pretty.' Jongin chuckled. 'I like it, my smooth Taeminnie.'

Taemin laughed. 'Shut up.' He started to brush his teeth, Jongin started to shave. Spending the rest of their time in the bathroom in silence, they finished up quickly. Taemin went downstairs and started on breakfast, Jongin quickly finished dressing himself. He bolted downstairs and smiled as he smelt the first pancakes. Jongin delicately hugged a cooking Taemin from behind and pressed soft kisses in his neck.

'Let me know what he says, okay?' Jongin said softly. 'We'll look at your thesis together tonight.'

'Thank you.' Taemin smiled. 'After the meeting I have to go to the animal shelter, but I'll pick up groceries too for cooking tonight, okay?'

'Yes!' Jongin smiled. 'Can we have chicken? Spicy chicken?'

'Of course.'

'Niiiice!' Jongin growled in Taemin's ear. 'SM is supposed to call me this week for a meet up, where I sign my contract and stuff. Making it fully official.'

'That's good. Do you know what you'll be doing first?'

'Yes! First I'll work on Lay's new single, which is awesome. I'm going to meet fucking Lay!'

Taemin laughed. 'Maybe you'll become friends.'

'Maybe. I hope so. I'll be in like music videos and everything. They asked if I mind dyeing my hair and stuff, going topless if I have to, you know.'

'And, do you mind?'

'Not really. I mean… If you don't mind.'

'As long as you don't become some radiating steroid dude I'm fine.'

'Not in a million years. I'll remain your cuddly teddy bear.' Jongin hummed in Taemin's ear.

'Good. Also…' Taemin wiggled himself loose and walked to the living room. He returned swiftly and gave Jongin a key. 'For you. Don't have to ring the doorbell anymore.'

Jongin smiled. 'Thank you.'

Taemin placed the last pancakes on the plates and nodded at the table. 'Come, breakfast.'

 

Taemin sighed as the stepped back into his car. He looked at his thesis, printed and commented on by his teacher, and smiled. Though he had some remarks, the overall review was positive! Taemin could move on to the next step, reporting on his research, which was easier than the literary review.

His teacher had been proud, so Taemin felt happy. With a light heart, he started the car and drove to the animal shelter. He got out, walked in, greeted the lady behind the counter, walked straight for Monggu and smiled when the dog's shrill barks of happiness resounded through the shelter. 'Hey there! I'm just here to play today and do some grooming.'

Monggu happily let himself be picked up and carried towards the outside, where a massive lawn stretched for them to play on. Taemin grabbed a ball and few combs and brushes for after their playing. He watched Monggu's playful pouncing and threw the ball, watching the three-legged dog run after it quickly.

How happy would that little one be with a new fully functioning paw? Taemin had to test his research and Yonsei had the means to 3D-print that new leg for him, they would even write the programs for him to automatically have that leg calculated into perfection for Monggu or any other being that needed one.

Taemin would be on the breakthrough of medicine.

He took the ball from Monggu's jaw and threw it again.

Would he hit the newspapers? Maybe. At least he would ace his thesis if he managed to actually give Monggu a new leg. He would need to find the right materials to do so, once that were light but sturdy and did isolate the nerves in the new leg properly. And it had to join Monggu's flesh pretty well. Carbon fibre maybe?

Monggu returned with the ball, jumping happily.

Nonetheless, even if he couldn't manufacture that new leg for Monggu, the dog was already the happiest little thing in the world for having someone look at him again. Would Jongin like dogs? Surely he would like dogs. Jongin was like a puppy. A horny puppy, sure, but he was like one. Liking cuddles and sleeping and eating and mating. Taemin threw the ball and sank through his legs, waiting for Monggu to jump in the cradle his legs formed.

The dog surely enough did jump in and immediately turned onto his back to show his tummy, indicating he wanted to be tickled there. Taemin chuckled and tickled the dog. 'Maybe I should just adopt you right now, instead of letting you stay here and wait for me every time. What if someone adopts you first?'

Taemin took out his phone.

**Taemin:**

_I know this'll sound weird._

_But do you like dogs?_

**Jongin:**

_Yes._

_I love dogs._

_Why?_

**Taemin:**

_You know Monggu right?_

_The dog from my research._

**Jongin:**

_Yeah._

_What about him?_

**Taemin:**

_I kind of want to adopt him because he's so happy with me._

_And I don't really want him to go to other people._

_So…_

_Are you okay with that?_

**Jongin:**

_If I could kiss you right now._

_I would._

_Will he be our dog?_

**Taemin:  
** _Of course._

_I'll talk to the people here, see what our options are._

Taemin hummed. 'So let's see about adopting you.'

 

Long story short, Taemin could adopt Monggu, but the shelter did advise against it right now. If Taemin were to adopt him and also let him get that new leg, it would means that Monggu would go through a lot of changes at the same time. However, they would keep him reserved for Taemin, so no other people would adopt him. Taemin did understand that and agreed to keeping the dog in the shelter but keep him reserved for him.

Taemin had picked up the groceries and entered his apartment again, dropping his groceries in the kitchen to go upstairs and change into something more comfy. After he and Jongin had looked at his thesis that night, he hoped they would cuddle on the couch and watch the werewolves again.

He heard the front door open and close. 'Taeminnie?'

'Minho?' Taemin walked onto the landing, looking down the stairs. 'Hey? What's up?'

Minho gulped. 'I need to change the bandage on my chest and shoulder, but the home care lady didn't come by today. I called my parents to ask if they could call and see, but I haven't heard from them yet. And it's really starting to skin and stuff.'

'Yeah sure.' Taemin came down the stairs and helped Minho to the living room, sitting him down on a chair. 'Let me help you take that off…' Taemin took off Minho's shirt quickly, unbuttoning it nimbly. 'Do they still have to bandage you up?'

'Yeah, I've got some stitches on my chest and shoulder and… Ow… They need to be covered and padded and everything. The bandage just makes sure they stay in place.'

'Do I have to clean the wounds too?'

'Preferably, if they seem dirty.'

Taemin hummed. 'Do your wounds stink or the bandage?'

'The bandage, the wounds are fine. But it just starts to stink like sweat and stuff. Can't properly shower either, so that doesn't help.'

Taemin hummed. 'I'm glad it's not the wounds, a wound that stinks is usually bad.'

Minho hummed and shivered as Taemin took off the bandages and the patches. 'I'm sorry I'm making you do this.'

'Why? I don't mind.'

'Jongin wouldn't like you doing this.'

'Nope. He would want to do it himself so he would be the one who could touch that muscly chest of yours.' Taemin grinned. The wounds didn't seem dirty or unclean, so Taemin just quickly wiped them with a disinfectant tissue.

Minho chuckled. 'He's not possessive like that?'

'Nah. He's just horny. All the time.'

Minho laughed. 'I've heard so from Jonghyun, about Jongin and his parties and his hook ups.'

'Yep. I'm not that innocent either.'

'I know. Nobody is.' Minho chuckled. 'Did I tell you about me and Jonghyun after Christmas dinner here?'

'Nope.' Taemin placed new patches on Minho's stitches. 'What happened? Did you and Jonghyun bang? I thought Jonghyun was straight?'

'No, no, but we went to a club you know. Nightclub, red light district, you know.'

'Oh yeah.' Taemin hummed.

'I got sucked off by three guys in one night.'

'Nice.' Taemin chuckled. 'Did you cum on their faces?'

'Hell yeah.'

'Nice.' Taemin rolled the new bandage around Minho's chest. 'So no longer as sad as you were?'

Minho hummed. 'Not really. I mean, I care a lot… About you and… That won't stop. But I can't keep living in the past. I've got to move on and see if I can find someone else.'

The front door opened, Jongin walked into the living room. 'I'm ho… Helloooo nurse! What do we have here? That's one sexy patient I would like to see on my table.'

Minho laughed and Taemin chuckled, finishing the bandage. 'There, good as new. Did I do right?'

'Could you be my new home care lady?' Minho asked, a grin on his lips.

'I think I would have to bring a colleague though, I'm not sure I can handle this chest on my own a second time.' Taemin chuckled and helped Minho put on his shirt again, as Jongin lost his bag and coat in the hallway. 'Maybe you could call the home care company yourself?'

'I did, but they won't talk to me because I'm not the one paying them, my dad is.'

'Your dad actually pays for your home care?'

'Yeah. Because my insurance wouldn't cover it and I can't afford it myself so…'

'What happened to him then? Did he change his mind about sports?'

'Not really, but he said he accepts my choice and it's his responsibility that I don't die, so he pays for the home care.'

'He'd better do.' Jongin said as he walked in. 'I mean, I'd love to help you shower but I'm sure you'd rather have Taemin do that.'

'Yah, don't give him ideas.' Taemin hissed and Minho laughed.

'That's right!'

'Ah no, Minho, you were doing so well with the moving on and random blowjobs.'

'…Why?'


	5. 5/5

Jongin laid in bed, next to Taemin. Both of them were awake. 'What did you talk about?'

'Hmm?' Taemin turned to Jongin, resting his head on Jongin's chest. 'With who?'

'Back at the party. You talked. With like… Jongdae and Baekhyun. What did you talk about?'

'Nothing in particular.' Taemin said.

Jongin gulped. 'I mean… Jongdae and Baekhyun are… Uh…'

'Your bottoms.'

'Yah! Not mine! You're my bottom! But they're uh… previous adventures.'

'I see.'

'So… What did you talk about?'

'Jongin, what are you even after? I just said it was nothing important.'

'So share what you talked about.'

'We talked about several tops we've enjoyed.' Taemin rolled away again.

'What do you mean "enjoyed"?!'

'You do understand that bottoms also feel good, right?' Taemin said.

'Yeah, but… I just think that… "enjoyed" gives them a bit too much credit…'

Taemin sat up and turned to Jongin. 'You're jealous.' He smirked. 'Jonginnie is jealous!'

'What?!' Jongin sat up too. 'You take that back! I'm not jealous! Of what would I be jealous?!'

Taemin got up and ran out the room. 'Us talking about Yunho and his skills!'

'YAH! You didn't talk about him! I felt your ass that night and those weren't Yunho-twitches I felt!' Jongin ran after him, downstairs into the living room. Taemin had already turned on the lights and, naked as he was, waited around the other side of the table.

'We talked about his cock!'

Jongin ran over to him, also quite naked, making Taemin run away too. 'Mine is bigger!'

'But he is sooooo much better!' Taemin dodged Jongin quickly.

'Yah! He's not!' Jongin kept chasing the boy down, even though it was clear he wouldn't be able to catch Taemin unless Taemin allowed him to.

'His ass is so cute and his face screams sex and his dick makes us beg for more!' Taemin cheered happily as he evaded Jongin again. 'He's sooooo good!'

Jongin lunged for Taemin and missed. 'He's not! I'm the best one you've ever had! They've ever had too! Admit it!'

'Ha! Nope! Not even second place for you!' Taemin laughed. 'Youngbae is second because he's so thick and cums so much..'

Jongin finally caught Taemin and pressed him down on the kitchen table, forcing himself between Taemin's legs and his member right at Taemin's entrance. 'You're lying.'

'Am I?'

Jongin nibbled on Taemin's ear. 'You're lying. I know you are.'

'Hmmmm. Maybe.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Now I want to prove myself to you.'

'We're not having sex. My ass still hurts from last night.'

Jongin purred. 'That's okay. Admit that I'm the best one you've ever had.'

'Jongin, really, if you want to wank your own ego, be my guest but Jesus, I was joking.' Taemin said. 'Yes, you're the best. Happy?'

'Am I being too dominant with you?' Jongin asked softly, very quickly feeling sorry.

'I mean… No, but I don't know. You seem to have far more problems with me also having had sex with other guys, than me with you having had sex with other guys. And I like that you like me and I like that you're a bit possessive because I can hit you for it, which I like. But I don't know.'

Jongin hummed. 'I mean… Yeah, maybe that's not really fair of me… And I'll admit it, Yunho was fucking good at fucking.'

'Damn right. Just not as good as you are.' Taemin escaped Jongin and ran back upstairs.

Wait what. Jongin looked at the table for a moment, feeling sad that the tip of penis was suddenly very cold, and turned. 'YAH! DON'T COMPLIMENT ME AND RUN AWAY! LET ME THANK YOU! COME HERE AND LET ME KISS YOU!'

 

Jongin purred as he rolled on top of Taemin in the morning. 'Your butt feels so nice.'

Taemin chuckled. 'You're heavy though.'

'Naaaaaah.' Jongin softly nibbled on Taemin's neck and shoulders. 'You like it.'

Taemin hummed and turned underneath Jongin, embracing him with both arms and legs. 'Shut up.'

Jongin smirked. 'You want me.'

Taemin softly slapped Jongin's cheek. 'Really don't like that smirk of yours.'

'Yeah, you do!'

Taemin smiled and pecked Jongin's lips. 'I'm hungry.'

'I've got something you can nibble on for a few minutes.' Jongin's smirk didn't fade.

'More like a few seconds.'

'Yaaaaah, like you can't nibble on it afterwards. I like it when you play with it afterwards.' Jongin bucked his hips. 'Come on, gimme some sugar.'

Taemin chuckled and pushed Jongin away, onto his back. He sat up and moved between the boy's legs, his lips at the boy's member. Jongin smiled and lulled his head back. 'I'm such a lucky guy…'

'I believe I am…' Taemin took hold of Jongin's erection. 'Since you'll blow me after I'm done with you.' He slowly wanked it.

'Deal.' Jongin said, spreading his legs more so Taemin had full access. 'I'm ready for… Ooooh…'

Taemin's tongue lapped Jongin's shaven pubic area. The tip of his tongue teased Jongin's skin, trying to reach the nerves and veins hidden within. Taemin moved his tongue to Jongin's scrotum, gliding past it between the boy's genitals and his thigh.

Jongin shivered. 'Fuu…'

Taemin chuckled and pressed his nose in Jongin's sack, his lips on the boy's perineum. As his lips pressed soft kisses on Jongin's skin, Taemin's hands explored Jongin's body, stroking his chest, his sides and his hips. Jongin started to jack off his own penis and released soft moans for Taemin. 'Taem… Ooh…'

Taemin's lips travelled upwards, licking Jongin's sack. He sucked in one of the balls hiding inside, his tongue teasingly playing with it. He took over from Jongin's hands, slowly rocking it up and down Jongin's long shaft. Jongin's ball escaped his mouth, Taemin's lips quickly neared the base of Jongin's tall erection and he kissed it tenderly. 'Mmmm… Jongin…'

Slowly, his lips teased upwards, his tongue darting out ever so slightly to make Jongin shiver of pleasure. Taemin chuckled as Jongin's hands found his way into his hair. 'Impatient?'

'Just trying to keep your hair back.' Jongin whispered as he brushed it out of his boyfriend's face, holding it carefully in a ponytail behind Taemin's head. Taemin's tongue teased Jongin's frenulum, resulting in a soft gasp from Jongin. 'Taemin… I'm gonna cum before you even fucking start like this…'

Taemin laughed. 'Should I just start then?'

'Please…' Jongin said softly. 'I'll burst otherwise.'

Taemin took the tip of Jongin's penis between his lips and sank down on it, feeling how the boy's length slid down his throat. Jongin let go of an unearthly groan, lulling his head back and lodging it in the pillow. One hand let go of the pony tail his fingers made for Taemin and fisted the sheets. 'Fuck, Taemin, why do you need to keep getting better at this shit…'

Taemin sucked roughly, his hand pulling the skin back as far he could. Jongin whined. 'Yeees… Yeeees… Fuck… Taemin… I'm cumming!'

Taemin felt Jongin's semen squirt into his mouth and he collected it dearly, climbing up Jongin's body and locking lips with the boy. He felt Jongin scoop some of the cum out of his mouth, sharing Taemin's spoils fairly. Both of them swallowed.

'I really wanna just fuck you right now.' Jongin said. 'Can I make you cum like that?'

Taemin smirked. 'Yes, but I'm still getting that blowjob today.'

'Deal!' Jongin rolled on top of Taemin and, after having slicked himself, plunged inside.

 

'I'm off to Yonsei!' Taemin yelled as he took his backpack. 'Do I need to drop you off at uni?'

Jongin ran down the stairs, holding his backpack and wearing his sweatpants. 'Yes!' He patted Taemin's behind. 'I'll reward you later.'

'I'm leaving you behind.'

'Nooooo!'

Taemin took his keys and walked out the door. 'Byeeee!'

'Nooo!' Jongin ran after him and hugged him tightly from behind. 'Sorry, sorry.' He rubbed his hips against the boy's backside. 'We'll make up for it tonight…'

'Still getting that blowjob.'

'Tonight… Fuck… I gotta work tonight, crap.'

'Aaawh, Jonginnie…'

'Yeah, I got the late shift too, shit. Well… Sorry yeobo… Tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow.'

'I'll swing by tonight, to snuggle with you.' Jongin smiled. 'But I'll be late. Don't wait up for me.'

'Hmmm. I don't like that I can't welcome you…'

'It's fine.' Jongin said and kissed Taemin's ear as they stepped into the lift. 'I don't like that I can't suck you off. Tomorrow I'll be yours completely!'

Taemin pressed the button of the parking garage. 'Fine. Do you have to do dishes tonight?'

'Nope! Tonight I'll be Jonginnie the sexy waiter!'

'Thank God, now your fingers won't smell of soap for like a week.'

Jongin chuckled. 'What else do you want them to smell like?'

'I don't know, but the continuous smell of forest fruits in your nose is not pleasant.'

Jongin's chuckle grew more naughty. 'I could make them smell like different things, but I would need your pretty butt for that.'

Taemin hummed. 'I'll keep that in mind.' The lift doors opened again and they walked out into the garage, quickly heading for Taemin's car.

A quick drive and a kiss later, Jongin left the car at his school. Taemin whipped out his phone.

**Taemin:**

_Yo._

_Can we go out for dinner tonight?_

**Jinki:**

_Why?_

**Taemin:**

_To bully/tease Jongin._

**Jinki:**

_Deal._

**Jonghyun:**

_I'm in._

**Kibum:  
** _Yes!_

**Minho:**

_Yep!_

 

Jongin had dressed up as a sexy waiter, just like he had said. Wearing a white shirt, tight red trousers and a black apron around his waist, he made his rounds across the floor of the restaurant. He beamed bright cute smiles at the female customers and if he suspected (or knew) that one of the male guests were gay, he offered them the hottest of smirks too.

'Bill for table two.' Jongin said as he leaned against the bar.

The girl behind the counter hummed and tapped the screen, printing the bill. 'There you go.'

Jongin hummed, placing the bill on a small tray with sweets and mints. 'I feel a tip coming in.'

The girl laughed. 'Goes right into the jar.'

'… Damn it. Worked my ass off for nothing.' Jongin walked over to the table and politely handed over the bill. He walked around the tables once more, seeing if any guests wanted his attention. He did notice the sneaky peeks from some girls at his ass, which he didn't mind. 'Stare at it all you want, you ain't getting any of this butt.'

The guests at table two quickly paid and left the establishment. Jongin dropped the hefty tip in the jar and hummed happily as he cleaned the table and placed new napkins, a water bottle and glasses down. He heard the door open again and quickly walked over to the new guests, bowing politely. 'Good evening, welcome to… Taeminnie!'

Taemin smiled. 'Holy shit, you look good.'

Jongin blushed and averted his eyes. 'Yah… Don't start like that now…' His eyes cocked back as he saw Jinki, Kibum, Minho and Jonghyun enter. 'Oh! I've got just the right table for you! Shall I take your coats?'

Jongin quickly took the coats of the boys and directed them to table two, the one he had just cleaned. 'Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment.'

The five sat down and all grinned at Taemin. 'He's trying very hard to impress you…'

'Look, he's just doing his job. Leave him alone.'

Jongin returned, wearing the sweetest of smiles, and offered all of them a menu. 'Today's specialty is a collection of steaks from around the world. Could I perhaps get you something to drink?'

Jonghyun smirked and leaned in. 'A rum-coke, perhaps?'

Jongin blushed. 'Uh… We don't… serve that… I'll see what I can do! Anything else?'

A Coke for Taemin, beer for Jinki and Kibum and some water for Minho. 'Thank you! I'll return swiftly with your order!'

Everyone turned their heads back to Taemin. 'You better give him a good tip, Taeminnie.' Kibum winked.

'Yeah, don't cut him short.' Minho chuckled.

'Yeah, yeah, he still owes me one blowjob though.'

'Doesn't mean you can't blow him again though…' Jonghyun said.

'Touché.' Taemin said. They fell away in ordinary banter while picking their dinners until Jongin returned, holding a tray with their glasses.

'Thank you for waiting, I've got two beers for the two gentlemen, a sparkling water for the handsome jock, a rum-Coke for the singer aaaand  a Coke for the sexy boy.'

The five of them laughed and Jongin quickly grabbed his notepad. 'Have you been able to come to a decision?'

'I think we have…' Jinki said as he looked around the group. 'Yes. I would like the tomato soup and the duck.'

'Thank you.' Jongin turned to the others. One by one they announced their picks and Jongin turned to Taemin last. 'And for you, sir?'

Taemin laughed. 'Uh… The carpaccio and the world steaks.'

'Excellent choice.' Jongin beamed a bright smile. 'Would you like some bread before your entree?'

'Yes please.' Jonghyun said. 'I'm starving.'

'Thank you, I'll be back right away!'

They watched Jongin walk away and Taemin licked his lips as he stared at Jongin's ass. 'Yep, that'll be a blowjob. And more.'

'Super jelly.' Jonghyun grinned.

'I think I've fallen in love again…' Minho smirked.

Jongin quickly walked back to them, to place a cute basket with various kinds and shapes of bread in it, along with a small bit of butter. 'Enjoy! If you need anything, feel free to notify me.'

'Jongin-ah…' Taemin gestured him closer. Jongin held his ear at Taemin's lips and hummed.

'I might need something tonight…' Taemin whispered and gently kissed his ear.

Jongin smirked and purred. 'I'm afraid I'll be off then…'

'Shame.' Taemin chuckled.

Jongin smiled and turned, visibly pushing down his erection. The five of them laughed and Jongin let his head hang in shame.

 

Their entrees and mains had been devoured. Taemin noticed Jongin gesturing at him from the bar and he got up, quickly walking over to him. 'What's wrong?'

'This is gonna sound really stupid, but I have to take my break and I want to be the only one serving you tonight. Please don't order until I return. Please? Pretty please?'

Taemin laughed. 'Sure. You know… I'm sure that chef put something kinky into that steak of mine because I feel like I should tip you really well…'

Jongin smirked. 'Maybe I can sneak in a bathroom break later.'

'Let me know.' Taemin said and turned. 'Oh, before you go on your break, maybe refill the drinks so we won't have to order.'

'Ah yes!' Jongin quickly grabbed his notepad and walked back to table two, along with Taemin.

'Yah, Taemin, tip him more than just a flirty chat!' Jonghyun said.

'Shut up.'

'I'm not done yet! Don't tip me till I'm done! I'm trying to save the best of Jongin for last!' Jongin smiled. 'Could I perhaps provide you with some new drinks while you figure out your dessert?'

'Yes please.' Taemin said. 'Coke here.' All of them ordered once again, Jongin gave them the menus and later returned with their drinks, winking at Taemin.

'Back in a bit. Don't order.'

Jongin ran upstairs and checked in at the breakroom. He sat down in a chair and took a piece of the pie that was standing there, along with a cup of coffee.

A colleague looked at him. 'You seem to have a lot of fun over at table two.'

Jongin hummed as he stuffed his face with pie. 'Yeah. Friends of mine. Came to fuck with me.'

'Sounds like fun.' The colleague smiled. 'You do well as a waiter. I heard that Jinri is going to quit soon. Maybe you can move from the sink to the floor.'

Jongin swallowed maybe too much pie rather painfully. 'Maybe.' He took a sip of his coffee. 'Hungry as shit though due to all the walking.'

His colleague laughed. 'Yep.'

'But worth it. I always enjoy being a waiter more than washing dishes.' Jongin said.

'Yeah, we see you flirting with the customers.' The assistant chef said as he walked in. 'You do bring in a lot of tips though.'

'They like my flirting.' Jongin smirked. 'I picked these trousers on purpose.'

They laughed and Jongin got up.

'Yah, your break isn't over yet, sit down Jongin.'

'I just want to get more pie. I'm starving.'

 

Jongin walked up to table two and flashed the brightest of smiles. 'Have you been able to decide on your dessert?'

'Yes.' Jinki said. 'I would like the crème brûlée, please.'

'Excellent choice.' Jongin hummed. The others made their orders as well and Jongin lasted beamed big happy eyes at Taemin. 'And you?'

'The banana split.' Taemin grinned.

Jongin's lips curled into a smirk. 'Truly, the finest we have to offer.'

'I figured.' Taemin grinned.

Jongin bowed. 'I'll notify the chef. Could I interest you in another drink?'

They hummed and Jongin quickly turned to get their new drinks and pass along their order. Jongin hummed happily as he placed their new drinks on their table and he gulped as he felt Taemin's warm hand casually resting on the back of his legs.

'Something wrong, Jonginnie?' Jonghyun grinned.

'No.' Jongin smiled. 'Just thinking about tonight.'

The five laughed and Jongin bobbed his butt against Taemin's shoulder gently. 'And I'm not the only one.' He quickly walked away and did the rounds, helping other tables as well. He ended up at the bar again, waiting for either a customer to signal him or the chefs to complete an order.

'Table two is ready.'

Jongin turned and took the plates for his friends. He walked over to their table, the plates balancing perfectly on his arm. 'There we go.' He placed their orders and winked while he put down the banana split in front of Taemin. 'Enjoy!'

The five smiled and thanked him, starting to eat quickly. Jongin hummed as he strolled around the floor and his eyes cocked back to table two when he saw Taemin beckon him to get closer.

'Yes, sir?'

'Could you tell me where the restroom is?' Taemin said.

'Oh! Follow me!' Jongin smiled and waited for Taemin to get up. He walked Taemin through the restaurant, to a spot in the back that was rather secluded. 'Here we are.'

'Thank you.' Taemin took Jongin's hand and pulled him into the restroom with him. 'You look hot when you dance but even in here you're smoking.'

Jongin smirked. 'You bully.'

'Don't you want your tip though…' Taemin smirked.

'I do.' Jongin took of his apron and unbuckled his jeans. Taemin sank through his legs and took Jongin's member in his hands.

'Quickie, okay?'

'Not holding anything back.' Jongin smiled. 'I really just need a few seconds of… Ooooh…'

Taemin's warm mouth enveloped his erection and he felt his tip **_(HAHAHAHA)_** go down Taemin's throat. Jongin suppressed a loud groan and he placed his hand on the wall opposite him. 'Taemin… Oh God…'

Taemin's teeth softly scraped up Jongin's shaft, the boy sucking roughly at the boy's member.

'Fuck…' Jongin groaned and came in Taemin's mouth.

Taemin swallowed and got up again. 'That was fast.'

'Do you see how much you make me hold back when we have sex? Like I'm restraining myself all the time.' Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek. 'Thanks for the tip. I didn't know my service was that amazing.'

Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's cheek. 'Sorry for bullying you.'

'Please do this more and more.' Jongin smirked. 'Come on, before they miss us.'

 

Jongin quietly opened the front door and took off his shoes. He locked it behind him again, lost his coat and snuck up the stairs. He undressed as he walked into the bedroom and heard Taemin purr as he entered the bed. 'Sorry I'm late.'

Taemin turned and snuggled up to him. 'I was just about to call you.'

 

Jongin gulped. He had been informed of the things they would like him to be prepared to do. Like taking off his shirt and [colouring](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSubH8h4dmANMkKKfS1zH3y_RSE50hxVN6QF5kEmRxQzqd4mz2d) his hair [blond](https://68.media.tumblr.com/986300abe3dbbd9343da101876c934e0/tumblr_o9a7893dPV1u94j5lo1_r1_400.gif). He didn't mind any of it, he was happy he was getting paid this well and that he was going to work with fucking Lay. He didn't know if Taemin did mind that though. I mean, the shirt he wouldn't mind but the hair?

Well, it's not like it would happen today, so he could always ask later.

Also, just sitting here in a practice room waiting for Lay to pop up like the cute bastard he is, sucked. Jongin sighed and lulled back a bit. He had to be here at eight in the bloody morning and Lay waits till ten to drop in? Sure, his plane from China had a delay but come on.

The door opened. Jongin quickly shot up and saw Lay enter. Jongin bowed deeply, and again, and again. Lay bowed in return and offered his hand. 'Yixing, nice to meet you.'

'Jongin, I'm the new intern dancer… I think you know who I am…'

Yixing laughed. 'I do. They told me all about you! They were very happy they signed you. So, I have this single coming up, they told you right?'

'Yeah.'

'Would you like to be in the MV?'

HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD YES! 'Yes, that would be awesome!' Jongin smiled.

Yixing hummed happily. 'Great. Do you know what they're gonna call it?'

'Nope, they only said you had a single coming up.'

'It's called "Coming over" and it's great! I'll let you hear the instrumentals.'

'Thank you. Has a choreo already been made?'

'Nope. I hoped we could figure one out together.'

Holy mother of balls. 'That would be an honour.'

'Yah, don't be like that. I've seen your stuff. I think you're really good.'

Jongin started to blush, he wasn't prepared for this.

'Also, I heard they want to dye your hair blond. I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind.'

Should he tell Yixing he was… 'Uh… Well… I'm not sure… I'll uh… Uh…'

'You don't have a girlfriend? I figured you did.'

'I uh… No, no girlfriend uh…'

'Oh. Oh I see. That's fine too. Does your boyfriend mind?'

Jongin kept on stuttering. 'He uh… I don't know… I mean, people here don't know that I have… Please don't tell anyone…'

'Your secret is safe with me.' Yixing smiled. 'SM doesn't mind though, lots of people here I have serious doubts about concerning their sexuality. But I'll be silent.' Yixing turned on the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVYvMhvCEy4). Jongin hummed slowly and nodded.

'It's awesome!'

'I know right!' Yixing smiled. 'But we still need a choreo and I wanted to make one myself this time, not have SM buy one somewhere. Wanna help me?

'Would that mean my name is somewhere on that single when it hits the shelves?'

'Yep.'

'Day 1 of my internship, I become a world famous choreographer.' Jongin smirked.

Yixing laughed loudly. 'That's what we're here for right?'

 

Taemin laughed. 'Blond?'

'Yeah…' Jongin sat on the bed, shyly fumbling with his hands. 'They said that because I'm in intern and I need to make it big, they wanted to help me build something of a name. Like make me stand out a little.'

Taemin chuckled. 'And you're afraid I'll be mad if you dye your hair blond?'

'Well… I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind…' Jongin said.

Taemin laid down in the bed and hummed. 'Surprise me. I would like to see how hot you can look with blond hair.'

'Very hot. Like your legs would be locked in spread position and your hole would be gaping wide, begging for my cock.' Jongin laid down too, rolling onto Taemin. 'Like now, but more.'

Taemin laughed and kissed Jongin's lips. 'I see.'

Jongin purred at the touch of Taemin's lips and wiggled his body. 'I've got a choreo ready for you this Friday, by the way.'

'Ah yes!' Taemin pushed Jongin over, kissing him lovingly. He sat down on Jongin's lap and smiled in delight as he felt the boy's strong erection against his bum. 'Are you going to do that choreo naked?'

'For you, sure. Does that also mean I need to stretch my bum in advance?'

'I could help you with that now…' Taemin smirked.

'I have to dance tomorrow…' Jongin pouted. 'And you're really big so…'

'I don't see why that's my problem.' Taemin grinned.

'Yaaaah, Taeminnieeeee, I keep your busy days in mind too.'

'No you don't.'

'… I try to.'

Taemin laughed and rolled off the boy. 'Snuggles though.'

Jongin snuggled up to Taemin, resting his head on the boy's chest. 'Yixing was nice today.'

'That's good.'

'He kinda knows I'm gay.'

'Oh… Was he annoying?'

'Nope, he didn't care. He said he'd keep my secret safe.'

'Nice.'

Jongin purred as he snuggled even closer to Taemin. 'I'm working a choreo with Yixing too. He wanted to make one together.'

'That will be one hell of a choreo then.'

Jongin chuckled and softly suckled on Taemin's chest, pressing hundreds of kisses. 'Yeah… It's gonna be sexy.'

'And you'll be blond.'

'Yeah… You wouldn't be able to stop craving for me and my cock.' Jongin said, looking up to Taemin's face with a smirk on his lips.

'I really want to smack off that stupid grin.'

'Noooooo! You like it!'

 

'Mister… Choi?'

Minho looked up and so did Taemin, who had driven Minho to the hospital for his last check-up. They got up and walked up to the doctor, bowing and shaking her hand, to walk along to her office. They sat down and she looked at his file.

'So, mister Choi, the one who braved all the odds, how are we feeling?'

'Good. Great actually. Apart from the scars and the bandages, I can't notice that I was in an accident.'

'That's good to hear.' The doctor smiled. 'If you would be so kind to take off your shirt, so I can have a look at my handiwork.'

Taemin helped Minho take off his shirt and the doctor hummed as she carefully took off the bandages. She hummed and nodded. 'Looking good.'

'Thank you.' Minho grinned.

The doctor laughed. 'Bit too old for you, brat.'

'Well… Might as well try…'

'Shut up, pabo.' Taemin said. 'Let her do her work or I'll give you more scars.'

The doctor laughed again. 'And that's why you should never go to the doctor's alone.'

Minho hummed. 'But does it look okay?'

'More than okay, you've healed almost perfectly. I would say you could do everything again, but start carefully with sports. Cardio is fine, lifting I would tone down just a little bit.'

After that, their visit to the hospital was quickly over. Minho received a prescription for some light painkillers if he would ever need them in the next few weeks and they were quickly in the car back home.

'Oh, take a right here.'

'I think you mean left.' Taemin said.

'No, no, I uh… Applied for a job. Right, please.'

'Sure.' Taemin took a right. 'Where did you apply.'

'Community centre for troubled kids in Itaewon.'

'…'

'South Itaewon.'

'Why the fuck would you even do that?!'

'Tae, you know I want to work with kids that need something of an authority figure in their lives. Like… Sports fixed a lot for me too, you know. The troubles I had with my sexuality, parents that weren't that supportive back then, soccer and basketball and hockey and lacrosse and rugby all fixed that for me. Gave me something to put all that rage into. I want to offer that to other kids too… And help them.'

'Say that during your job interview, they'll hire you instantly.'

Minho laughed. 'Still doubtful?'

'Well… Minho… It's your life, I won't stop you. Just know that I'm not picking you up from work.'

'During the day it's fine.'

'… During the day your troubled kids are at school.'

'… Right. Look, it's fine. I'll be safe.'

'I know.'

'I mean, you and Jongin go clubbing here all the time.'

'… Well… North Itaewon. And we take a cab. To the door of the club. We are not like walking the streets.'

'I'll be fineeee!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

 

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.'

Jongin sat down on Taemin's lap, blocking his view of the laptop screen. 'Like, really sure? I mean, I'll behave myself, but I don't like to just go to a party and not take you with me.'

'Jongin, it's fine. It's Friday, I want to work on my thesis and we're not glued together. Yet.'

Jongin smirked and massaged Taemin's chest. 'Sooooo, when I get home… Can we try gluing my cock to your butt?'

'We can, but wake me up first.'

'ONCE!'

'Once too much.'

'I really figured you were awake!'

Taemin laughed. 'It's fine. Where's the party?'

'Joonmyun's. But then I kinda need to go now. See you tonight.' Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek and got off the boy's lap. 'You go finish that thesis. Remember to take breaks.'

'Yes, yes.'

Jongin grabbed his keys, put on his coat, ran back to Taemin to pepper his cheek with more kisses and ran out of the apartment. Taemin sighed and took his notes. 'Thesis, what to do with you…'

His professor had been relatively okay with his progress so far. The feedback he had gotten had become a lot more positive, so he was content with the parts he had already written. He took a sip of his drink and started to work on his "results" chapter, to outline what he had found during and after his tests. He wouldn't come to any conclusion yet, he would simply state what had happened.

_'A troubling message has just come in, a massive pile-up in Busan due to a driver under the influence of alcohol ending up driving the wrong way on the highway. The police have just arrived on the scene and the estimated people dead and wounded are estimated to be several dozens.'_

Taemin turned, watching the telly in the corner of his living room. He saw a helicopter view of the accident, where cars were piled up like toys. Taemin felt his heart pound as memories came crashing back into his mind. His breathing became a bit more raspy and he walked into the kitchen, away from the woman talking about the accident.

He closed his eyes and leaned on the countertops. 'Jongin… I need you now…' He whispered. Taemin took his phone and went to Jongin's YouTube channel, quickly watching one of the choreographies. Taemin sighed. At least Jongin could make him forget the fact that his mother was killed in an DUI.

 

_'Why is she gone…'_

_'She's… She's asleep and she can't wake up anymore…'_

_Taemin tilted his head. 'I'm good at waking her up! Let me try!'_

_'… She can't wake up, Taemin, she can't.' His father cast his eyes down. 'The… The accident was very bad and she's asleep now.'_

_'… Why is she so tired then?'_

_'Because the accident was very bad and that made her tired. So tired she can't wake up again. She'll sleep forever.'_

_'… Like grandpa?'_

_'Yes, like grandpa.'_

_'So… We are gonna put her in the ground too?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I don't wanna put umma in the ground, appa!'_

_'Me neither, Taeminnie, but we have to.'_

_'Can we go see her?' Taemin asked. 'Like with grandpa?'_

_'… No, Taemin, we can't…' How would he explain the fact that she had been gravely burned. 'She… The accident made her… different. And because of that we can't look at her. Just at the box she's in.'_

Jongin downed shot after shot. He laughed loudly as Joonmyun and Minseok crashed on the sofa too, holding more bottles. 'Come on, Jonginnie, break that record. Chug! Chug! Chug!'

_The tux itched as Taemin stood in the bright sun. He saw his father, his uncles and his other grandpa carry the coffin his mother laid in onto the graveyard. He held the rose in his hands, he didn't care about the thorns in his flesh._

_The pastor spoke his last words. Slowly all members of the family said their goodbyes to the coffin, shedding tears and leaving flowers. After a while on Taemin, his father and his grandparents remained. The workers of the cemetery held their distance respectfully while the grandparents said their last words, the grandmother's voice unstable and croaky._

_Once they had walked away too, it was Taemin's turn. His voice didn't sound and only soft sobbing escaped his lips. He delicately placed the flower on the coffin, where her head would be, and he pressed himself at the coffin, trying to hug it._

_'I'll miss you, umma. Please wake up…'_

_His father placed his hand on Taemin's shoulder. 'Come, go to grandpa.'_

_Taemin slowly walked away, into the protective arms of his grandparents._

'Chug! Chug! Chug!'

Jongin put down the seventh bottle of beer and fell backwards. 'I'm done.'

They all laughed and Joonmyun patted the boy's tummy. 'Sometimes I think I could ram a faucet up your belly button and have you as a keg.'

Jongin smirked. 'Don't I already have a faucet?'

Joonmyun laughed and Jongin saw Jongdae stare at him, want in his eyes as he licked his lips and cocked his head upstairs. Jongin hummed and shook his head. He wouldn't betray Taemin.

_The four of them watched as the workers slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. Taemin's father stepped forwards, holding Taemin's hands and taking him with him. Both of them grabbed a handful of sand and threw that into the grave._

_'Goodbye.'_

Jongin swayed out of the house late at night. He rubbed his eyes and moaned. 'Fuck… Taemin, I'm horny, you better have your hole lubed up because I'll just ram myself into there…'

He grabbed his keys and opened his car door. He turned the keys in the ignition and drove to Taemin's place.

 

Jongin fell into the bed naked. He smirked as he turned Taemin over and licked the boy's lips. 'Hey there beautiful, give me some sugar!'

Taemin felt his troubling memories fade and be replaced with Jongin's manly scent and body. Jongin ripped away the sheets and threw them across the room. 'I wanna fuck like animals.' He bit in Taemin's ear. 'And the whole world needs to hear you scream my name…' He forced Taemin's legs around his waist, locking them. 'And they gotta see how I tear your ass apart.'

Taemin let out a soft mewl. 'Yes, Jongin, take me…'

Jongin growled satisfied. 'My bottom finally knows his place.'

'Are we going to dirty talk each other?' Taemin grinned. 'Little pet.'

Jongin roared playfully. 'Kim Jongin is no pet! Kim Jongin is an untameable stallion!'

Taemin laughed and moaned as he felt two of Jongin's long fingers enter his bottom. 'Oh Jongin…' Jongin hooked his fingers and massaged Taemin's prostate. 'Yes… Jongin… Oh yes…'

Jongin purred in Taemin's ear. 'Tell me… What do you want first?'

Taemin gulped and looked at Jongin. He pushed the boy over and sat down on the boy's hips. 'I want to ride you and your…'

Jongin sat up, smashing his lips on Taemin's and owning the boy's tongue for a few brief seconds. 'You can get to ride, but I'm in charge. You're my bottom. Mine.'

Taemin grinned. 'How much roleplay do you want to pour into this?'

Jongin growled into Taemin's mouth. 'To appease me till the next time I'm this drunk.'

Taemin's legs closed around Jongin's waist, Jongin folded his legs under Taemin's behind, Jongin's lips explored Taemin's neck, Taemin's lips locked on Jongin's earlobe, Jongin's hands spread Taemin's buns, Taemin's hands slicked Jongin's member and Jongin slowly pushed in.

Taemin panted softly in Jongin's ear. 'Deep… Deeper…'

Jongin unfolded his legs to allow his hands more freedom over Taemin's behind. He uttered low purrs against Taemin's neck. His lap tapped Taemin's bottom. He had fully reached inside Taemin. Between his skin and Taemin's was no air. His hands, his forearms, his biceps and triceps. They started to flex as he raised Taemin's bottom ever so slightly.

Taemin purred satisfied as he licked Jongin's jawline. 'We need something…'

Jongin purred. 'What…'

'Since we can't do completely what I want…' Taemin smirked. 'I think we should both be giving in to a compromise.'

'I'm topping.' Jongin growled.

'Oh you are, but…' Taemin, nimble as ever, reached for the nightstand and took a cockring. 'You're not cumming until you're ready to fill me to the brim and make that dick of yours pop out from pressure.'

Jongin gulped. 'How long…'

'Till you're ready to appease me till you get drunk like this again.' Taemin smirked. He heaved himself up, let Jongin fall out of him and slid the ring along Jongin's long penis. It had softened ever so slightly during Taemin's proposal but as Taemin's hands touched it, it hardened back to its usual glory. Jongin grumbled as the ring constricted him, but he agreed silently.

Sensually, Taemin's hands applied more lubricant and he slid Jongin back into him. He raised to their previous level. 'Where were we again?'

Jongin's hands took hold of Taemin's butt and he started to move the boy quickly. Taemin mewled loudly. 'Jongin! Holy shit… Oh yes! Oh yeees!'

They toppled over, Taemin's back against the bed, Jongin's chest hovering over Taemin's. Jongin leaned on his hands, Taemin's legs along his sides, Jongin's quick rhythm continued and he knew where to aim his thrusts. Taemin moaned loudly and lewdly, his body quivering with bliss and delight, as Jongin's thick member stretched him greatly. 'Jongiiiin… Oh…'

Taemin came all over his torso, spouting spurt after spurt of semen across his lean abdomen and chest. Jongin looked jealously, as his body craved to cover that chest in semen as well, but his member wouldn't budge. To be specific, the ring wouldn't budge.

A happy smile adorned Taemin's face, his hand reached behind his head, clawing at the pillows, fisting them roughly. 'Oh Jongin… More… Deeper…'

The cloud of alcohol in Jongin's mind hazed a lot of things. His sense of rhythm, memories of a distant past, his lines of morality were a bit more vague and long-term thinking was almost none-existent. One sense though broke through that fog. Pride.

And this feast before his eyes, his boyfriend enjoying the pleasure Jongin offered to him, sprawled across his abdomen and chest, dripping down on the sheets, clawed into the pillows, adorned on his lips, Jongin craved more. His own pleasure could wait, his pride needed more. His pride as a sexual master (Jesus Christ, Jongin, are you listening to yourself?), his pride as a good boyfriend, his pride as something whopping a large nine inches, his pride as someone who… Who… Loves someone.

'Jongiiiiiin!' Taemin squealed under his lousy rhythm, his thrusts erratic and unpredictable, unstable were his lunges. Jongin's lack of any skill made Taemin chant his name like a mantra. Jongin, in all his life, had heard a lot of bottoms moan at him, for him, with him. But Taemin always seemed the odd one out.

Taemin's hands let go off the pillow, Jongin worried his mood had swung but Taemin's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing Jongin's lips to his neck. He pulled his legs up, locking them almost completely around his waist. 'Jongin… I need you more…'

Jongin adjusted his legs slightly, pounding into Taemin slightly faster and, even though it was hardly possible, deeper. He felt every, every, convulsion in Taemin's insides, he felt how his sphincter tried to push him out to brace for the upcoming second orgasm. How Taemin tightened and tightened. Jongin felt his own pleasure rise again too, though he wasn't sure how he could rise above what he was already feeling.

Taemin whined loudly and Jongin felt the twitches through Taemin's body, the hot wetness against his own tummy. His lips ravaged Taemin's skin. Nibbling, biting, sucking, licking, kissing, devouring.

'Jongin… Oooooh… I can't take it… Yes… More… Oh my God, Jongin!'

Empathy was something of the past, his own ego and pride were the most important. Taemin had to feel like a king, moan like a king, whine like a king, cum like a king. Jongin had to be the right honourable whore and make the king feel like his was being fucked so well, he wouldn't know where to leave his crown and just plop it right on Jongin's head.

Jongin pulled out. He growled in Taemin's ear. 'I want to fuck your ass. Roll over.'

Jongin sat up on his knees, he saw how Taemin's belly and chest had been painted with a creamy white, that near the edges was transparent. The whiteness had collected in the centre, to desperately clump together in a forlorn attempt to reach the womb and the prize that hid inside. That even though Taemin's entire mind and being were gay, his body did not agree on a molecular level. 

Taemin rolled over. He pushed up his behind slightly, showing his entrance and how it gaped for Jongin. How it twitched as it was puckered but stretched. How the red darkness inside craved to be filled. Jongin took the lube, squirted some onto his hand and slicked his member. He held the bottle above Taemin's hole and pressed, letting it drip onto the muscly ring. He swirled it around with his finger and plunged in with his member, pumping him down quickly and deeply. Taemin arched his head up and Jongin's fingers, tasting of cherry lube, hooked into his mouth, two of them. His rhythm took a turn for the faster, he hovered over Taemin, feeling how Taemin's round butt curved his body and made him drape himself across the boy. His lips neared the tip of the boy's ear and he whispered huskily. 'Suck it.'

Taemin licked his fingers, sucking them greedily. Jongin's motions were prideful, his ego had taken over. Jongin the whore had to be kinged by Taemin, his crown in the form of hole dripping with cum. A body flushed on the mattress, a voice croaky and shattered, a mind that was blown and torn, a penis that was drained and lifeless. Tonight, Jongin would be kinged.

His teeth took hold of Taemin's ear. Low growls left his body, he pushed himself up a little, resting on one hand as Taemin was still suckling on the other. His thrusts became deeper and longer, his muscles started to strain. His breathing hitched. This was a… Was this a first? He didn't know. He dug his brain, but three things came to mind. Alcohol. Be kinged. Taemin.

Taemin came.

Jongin's breathed hitched again. He hadn't noticed Taemin's moment arriving again for the third time.

Taemin managed to push him out. 'Jongin… You're ready… Give it… I want it… Inside me…' The boy fell over, spreading his legs and holding them up. Jongin smirked the hottest smirk he had ever smirk, he was sure one corner of his mouth reached his eyes. He slid off the ring and plunged into Taemin, ready to be kinged. He trashed inside, stirring and pumping, and he came. Jongin groaned loudly, he roared like a lion. He came and came. His member couldn't hold, he spurted out, semen bursting from Taemin's insides and covering his buns and inner thighs. But Jongin wasn't done. He plunged back in and came more. He had already unloaded seven times as much inside and outside Taemin, and it kept coming.

His urethra bulged with semen, flowing out roughly and pulsating. He flopped out again, making more semen burst from Taemin's insides and he plunged back in, making semen overflow from Taemin's entrance. His member calmed, he didn't squirt it no more, he just leaked it.

And he kissed Taemin.

He flipped them, let his flaccid member fall out and purred hotly in Taemin's mouth.

'I feel like a king.' Jongin smirked.

Taemin reached for the sheets and covered them, resting on top of Jongin. 'You treated me like one.'

Jongin hummed and kissed  Taemin again. 'I wanna feel you leak onto me, we sleep like this.'

'I wasn't planning on moving.'

 

Jongin woke up, Taemin still laying on top of him. His arm reached down and his fingers teased Taemin's entrance, which felt flaky due to the sperm drying. He nosed his way through Taemin's hair, nibbling on his ear. 'Taeminnie…'

Taemin purred and shifted on Jongin, making sure that Jongin's fingers remained against his bottom. 'Hey…'

'I don't think I've ever had such a good post-party drunk fuck.' Jongin smirked. 'My God, you were horny as fuck.'

'I couldn't help it.' Taemin said. 'I needed it.'

'You know what I need?' Jongin smirked. 'A post-party wank.'

Taemin laughed. 'Was the sex not enough?'

'Do you know that feeling that, yes you had sex and yes you came a metric ton, but… You still wanna wank?'

'… Kinda.'

'After fucking a bottom right, back in the day, I would sleep there because usually there would be seconds or I would just piss off in the morning. I get tired after sex. So anyway, if I pissed off in the morning, I would get home and rub one out.'

Taemin laughed. 'Right. I get that.'

'But seconds is fun too.' Jongin smirked and applied some pressure to Taemin's entrance. 'Let's do sec…'

'Wanking it is!' Taemin rolled off and grabbed his laptop, linking it to the telly. Jongin chuckled.

'Your ass hurts, doesn't it?'

'It doesn't hurt, it just has this very distinct feeling of "Please, leave me alone today!".'

Jongin laughed and spread his legs slightly, already playing with his shaft and balls. 'I'm not sure I can restrain myself all day, Taeminniebuns.'

'Neither do I.' Taemin plopped down next to Jongin, his laptop next to him. 'What are you feeling today? Rough, Big Cock, Interracial, ooooh Brazilian! Can we watch that?'

'Brazilian sounds fine.' Jongin reached over and looked at the screen over Taemin's shoulder. 'Oh! That one! That one has a big cock and a big butt in it!'

'But his face is ew though.'

Jongin laughed. 'Kinda.'

'That one is good.'

'Oh yeah, like that one.'

Taemin clicked it and pressed play. They sat against the headboards, slowly wanking their members, as the porn played on the big screen across the bed. Jongin tossed his head around for a moment. He hummed. 'Where…'

He checked his (God, that sounded good) nightstand but found nothing. He reached across Taemin and found nothing. 'Dammit.' He sat up on his knees and peeked under the bed, very aware his entrance was clearly visible for Taemin. He chuckled when he felt Taemin's finger against it, softly prodding it. 'Ah!' He grabbed the lube, which had rolled under the bed, and sat back down. 'There we go.' He slicked his member for sexier wanking and slicked his entrance for some cheeky fingering.

Taemin peeked at Jongin's practices and chuckled. 'Someone is even tryharding jacking off.'

'When you do it, you gotta do it well. And also, if I'm done before you, I get a chance to help you out which sounds like a thing I want to do.'

 

After they had both come (Jongin had blown Taemin), they had bathed together and had breakfast. For once they had a private elevator ride, so Jongin took his opportunity to have some sneaky touchy feely and kissing the elevator, pinning Taemin against the wall gloriously.

They walked out the elevator, heading for Taemin's car. They would go see a movie downtown and they were very excited about their pick. Until Taemin halted.

'Wait… Isn't that your car?'

Jongin looked over. 'Yeah, why?'

'… How did that get here? I thought we left your car at your place last time?'

'… We did.' Jongin said. He took Taemin's hand. 'Come.'

'Then how did it get here?'

'… I came over here. Last night. We had sex. I made you cum three times last night, once this morning, do you remember?'

'But… You were drunk last night!'

'… I… Was.' Jongin gulped. 'I uh…'

'Jongin! You know I hate it when you do this!'

'I didn't mean to! I didn't think!'

Taemin turned and walked away. 'Just go.'

'No, no, don't tell me to go.' Jongin walked after him. 'Taemin, I'm sorry…'

'Shut up!' Taemin said, Jongin could hear the tears though he couldn't see them. 'Just go away.'

'Taemin, please, listen to me. I didn't think. Nothing happened. It's all fine. Really!'

Taemin stood in the lift turning towards Jongin. Jongin did want to step into the lift as well, but he didn't want to corner Taemin either in fear of making it worse. 'Taemin, please listen, nothing happened. It was safe and nobody got hurt…'

'You killed my mother.' Taemin hissed and the lift doors closed.

 

'Taemin, listen! Open up. Please.' Jongin rang the doorbell again. 'At least… At least give me my keys, there on the table… I'll leave if you give me tho…'

The door opened and Taemin held out the keys. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tracks of tears. Jongin gulped. 'Taeminnie, I'm so sorry. I really am. I promised I wouldn't anymore and I broke that promise. I just… I fucked up.'

Taemin remained silent.

Jongin took Taemin's hand in his and pulled the boy a bit closer. He winked away a few tears hiding in Taemin's eyelashes. 'Please, I'm so sorry. Say something.'

'Jongin, please leave.'

Jongin gulped and nodded. He took his keys and pecked Taemin's lips, though the kiss was not returned. 'I'll call you…'

 

Jongin slammed the door shut behind him. He tossed his backpack in the corner, threw his keys on the small stand they had and fell on his bed, turning over and curling up. Yifan, as normal dressed in just his boxers, looked out of the bathroom. 'Yo.'

'Yo.'

'Whatchu doing home? Shouldn't you be losing your dick in someone's butt?'

'No.'

'Did you break up?'

'… No.'

'Ah, so you fought?'

'I fucked up, okay.' Jongin lodged his head deeper in his pillow. 'I fucked up and I'm not sure how to fix it.'

Yifan, still just in his boxers, sat down on the bed and patted Jongin's side. 'What did you do?'

'I… I drove home drunk.'

'Uhu.'

'And his mother… She was killed, years ago, in a DUI.'

'Ah.'

'And he…'

'I see.'

'Yeah.' Jongin sat up. 'How can I fix this, Fannie?'

'You can't, Nini.' Yifan hugged him. 'This one's on time. Make sure he knows you're thinking about him. Text him, call him, send him letter and flowers, make sure he knows you're not forgetting him. And the moment when he's ready to let you know he didn't forget you either, you can fix it.'

'I don't want to wait. I want to comfort him right now. I want to… I want to be his boyfriend and make him feel better, not just let time do its jolly thing.'

'I get that.' Yifan said. 'But when stocks are down, you gotta wait them out before you sell them. Or you'll lose your investment. You gotta wait and then, when it seems like they'll make you a profit, you sell them. Right now, Jongin, you'll lose all the energy you put into him. Give it time and fix it in one go.'

Jongin sighed and nodded. 'I don't know what to do now… I'm feel so… Bored.'

'Want to go hang out with me today? Grab a few movies, eat a lot of junk food and fall asleep?'

Jongin smiled and shook his head. 'I think I'll just go and practice. After all, working at SM now.'

Yifan hummed. 'If you need me, you can always call.'

'I know, Fannie.'

'And Jongin, I know I'm talking to a brick wall here but… Maybe Taemin has a point. Drinking and driving is not done.'

'I know, I fucked up.' Jongin took his bag again and picked up his keys. 'Maybe drinking is just… Maybe I should stop drinking.'

'Maybe.' Yifan said.

 

**Jongin:**

_Good morning, yeobo!_

_I miss you…_

_I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am…_

 

**Jongin:**

_Good morning, Taeminnie!_

_I know you're not replying and I don't mind._

_Just want you to know I'm thinking about you._

_And that I'm sorry._

 

**Jongin:**

_Look!_

_[ Selfie of Jongin and Yixing ]_

_That's Yixing!_

_Also, Yixing wants to tell you that Jongin is still sorry._

_And he wants you to be less mad._

_But Jongin says you need to take your time._

 

**Jongin:**

_You know._

_This dorm still smells only like Yifan's farts._

_While it should be smelling like your farts._

_My farts are no good, you know that._

_… Still, really sorry._

_I stopped drinking._

_I know how that sounds. That only after this happens I stop drinking._

_That I'm not smart enough to figure out that drinking fucks up a ton for me._

_But I stopped drinking. Because it fucked up too much._

 

Jongin sighed as slumped down the wall. It was past midnight. Maybe close to morning. He played with his phone in his hand. He had practiced all evening. He didn't have work at SM tomorrow, he was off. He gulped.

He tapped Taemin's contact and was met by voicemail. It was late and Taemin didn't pick up, probably asleep.

'Hey Taeminnie… It's me. I… I'm sorry I'm calling you this late but I can't put what I'm feeling into written words. I've texted you, I know you've seen them, and I can't… I can't tell you through those texts how sorry I am. When I read them back it just says "I'm sorry". That's not enough. That doesn't encompass all the regret I feel. That doesn't encompass my love for you. My fear of losing you. My fear of losing myself again. I practiced today, and yesterday, and the day before… I made a choreo for you. Again. Maybe you'll come watch tomorrow. Or don't. I understand that you can't stand the sight of me. I'll put in YouTube. You can watch there, when you're ready for it…

_… I don't know how to fix this Taemin. People tell me to give you time. And I want to give you time. But I'm selfish. It hurts me to not be with you, to not hug you and kiss you, to not tell you in person that I'm sorry, to not wink away your tears and calm you down. I'm sorry, Taemin, could you please let me know you listened to this? Just so I know my words are not in vain.'_

Taemin put down his phone. He stared at the black lines of text of his thesis. It was late at night, past midnight. He looked at the screen of his phone. In less than 23 seconds it would become black and lock.

22.

21.

20.

What to do? Should he text Jongin? He couldn't just keep ignoring him. Fine, you're mad, but you're his boyfriend also. You can't keep him waiting forever.

12.

11.

10.

Taemin wasn't ready to accept an apology. His nights tormented him with dreams of Jongin's car with his mother's coffin  through the windshield, Jongin drunk and swaying away from the car.

6.

5.

4.

But just…

2.

1.

Taemin pressed the call button.

Jongin dropped his phone in surprise. Taemin called him! But as soon as he had picked it up again, the message was gone and he had one missed call. Jongin sighed. This was Taemin's sign. "I heard your voicemail, your words weren't in vain and…". And what?

 

'Taemin.'

Some unintelligible grumbling.

'Taemin!'

Taemin shot up. He had fallen asleep behind his laptop. Bewildered, he shook his head and sought his assailant. He found Minho's eyes. 'Taemin.'

'Oh… Hi…'

'What are you doing?' Minho took his hand and led Taemin upstairs, to his bedroom. 'Where's… Are you two still fighting?'

'I don't know…' Taemin said as Minho plopped him on the bed. 'I'm just so tired…'

'Why's that?' Minho asked as he sat down next to Taemin.

'Because… I can't sleep…' Taemin sighed. 'I… Nightmares.'

'About the accident?' Minho consciously avoided the word "mother".

'Yeah.' Taemin curled up against Minho's muscular side. 'I just keep seeing the coffin.'

'Have you called your therapist?'

'I have.'

'And what did she say?'

'She said that this will only get less bad when I make amends with Jongin, so at least I can find closure again.'

'And… You are going to do that tonight, right?'

'… Uh… Tonight?!'

'Yes, because this is insane, Taemin. Have you looked into a mirror lately?'

'… I'll go see him tonight.'

'You're not going to just see him. You're going to fix this. I don't care how. You're fixing it. He's fixing it. Both of you are fixing it. You need to graduate and not look like corpse. You need to be happy again, damn it.'

 

Taemin sat in his car. He saw Jongin pull into the carpark and get out of his car. He took a few seconds to stare at his phone and type some messages, which flooded into Taemin's phone.

**Jongin:**

_Taeminnie, I hope you'll sleep well._

_I don't sleep so well anymore lately._

_Thinking of you and what I did._

_Not trying to make you feel sorry for me though._

_I just miss you._

_I'll go to bed now._

_…_

_I missed you today. The choreo is on YouTube._

Taemin opened the YouTube app and watched Jongin's [choreo](https://youtu.be/a4gX28nslmg). Taemin sighed and lulled his head back. He didn't know what to say. What to do.

 

Jongin opened the door. 'Yoooo, home… Tired, bed, bye.'

Yifan hummed from his own bed and swiped left on his phone. 'That's a nope.'

Jongin laughed. 'Desperate?'

'Jess is giving me the cold shoulder so I'm upping my game.' Yifan smirked. 'Playing hard to get now.'

'But if she's playing hard to get and you are playing hard to get, doesn't that mean that nobody gets anyone?'

'Jongin, you're gay, you don't get women.'

'… And you do?'

'… Shut up.' Yifan put his phone away. He watched Jongin undress himself. 'You know, sometimes I wish I had your dick.'

'In your ass?'

'No! …'

'In your mouth?'

'No! I wish I had yours instead of mine!'

'Oh. Well… It's no good for ladies.'

'Why?'

'Doesn't turn him on. Also doesn't fit. He needs intestines, those are just about long enough for him.' Jongin smirked and got into bed. He laid there and felt the emptiness next to him. He softly patted the pillow and sighed. 'Taeminnie…'

Someone knocked on the door. Yifan moaned. 'Jongin, please…'

'Nope.'

Yifan moaned again and got out of bed, put on his boxers and walked to the door. 'If these are the neighbours again I'm going to just cum in their mailbox tomorrow.'

'Sounds like a deal.'

Yifan opened the door and saw Taemin's shy eyes. 'Oh, it's you. It's about time. Jongin, it's for you.'

'… Me? When did I piss off the neighbours?'

Yifan shrugged and got back into bed. 'Just go.'

Jongin got out of bed, put on his boxers and shuffled to the door. 'Yes… Taeminnie!'

'Hey…'

Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's. His hands went down Taemin's back, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist as soon as they arrived at their destination. He felt Taemin's lips return his kiss and his breath hitched in relief. He separated their lips and rested his forehead against Taemin's. 'Taeminnie, I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I'm a dick. I'm a twat. I'm a cunt. I'm an idiot!'

'Jonginnie…'

Jongin hummed.

Taemin kissed him and tightened his legs and arms around Jongin. 'I wanna sleep here…'

'I'll show you how sorry I am. Yifan! Grab your earplugs and no peeking.'

'I'll peek.'

'Damn it.' Jongin closed the door and brought Taemin to his bed, carefully undressing him and hiding him from Yifan's sight. They entered the bed and Jongin rolled on top of Taemin, kissing the boy's neck. 'I'm so sorry…'

'I was too harsh on you…'

Taemin's legs spread and Jongin slicked his member, pushing it inside Taemin. 'I'm so sorry! Oh Taemin! I'm sorry!' He started to thrust and pressed his lips on Taemin's ear, whispering and groaning apologies. 'I'm an idiot. It won't happen ever again. I'm stupid. I'm so sorry. I've never felt so broken in my life. I've never felt so sorry in my life. This feeling of regret is something I never want to feel again.'

While Jongin plunged and retreated from Taemin every other syllable, Taemin moaned how he accepted Jongin's apologies, how he denied Jongin's name calling at himself, how he needed Jongin, how he missed him.

Jongin came inside Taemin. Panting and shivering, Jongin breathed frantically. 'Shit… I can't… Fuck…' He took Taemin's member in his hand and started to jack him off. 'I'm so stupid, I can't even make you cum anymore… I'm sorry…'

'Jongin, it's fine.'

'No, it's not.' Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's.

'It's fine.' Taemin shook his lips loose. 'I can't cum like this anyway, with Yifan there.'

Jongin bit his lip. 'I'm sorry we did it here…'

Taemin chuckled. 'I think you're being too harsh on yourself now.'

'I'm off tomorrow.' Jongin said softly. 'Maybe we could go see that movie? And go to your place so I can do my job properly?'

'I would like that.' Taemin smiled.

Jongin hummed and kissed Taemin's cheek. 'You look tired though.'

'I am. Kinda didn't sleep most of the time.'

Jongin cooed. 'Silly.' He snuggled up to Taemin and kissed his neck. 'We'll fix that right away.'

 

The next day, Jongin smiled as he felt Taemin snuggle up to him after the fourth round. He felt Taemin's semen leaking from his behind and he curled his arm around Taemin, patting the boy's behind.

'I don't think you need to stop drinking.'

Jongin hummed.

'I mean, maybe you need to drink a bit less when you go ham on it, but I don't think you need to fully quit drinking.' Taemin kissed him. 'I like our drunk fucks.'

Jongin laughed. 'Yeah, I like those too… Maybe I should just really start taking cabs or have people drive me.'

'Yeah.'

Jongin smiled and kissed Taemin's lips. 'I can't believe I missed you so much…'

 

'Yooooo!' Yixing smiled as he entered the practice room. 'As always, you're already here. Am I always this late?'

'I believe so.' Jongin grinned.

'Yah!' Yixing smiled and hugged him. 'Be nice to me! How are things with the boyfriend? Better?'

'Yeah, we made up this weekend.'

'Nice.' Yixing smiled. 'What did you say?'

'Uh… I just said that I was sorry, and that I was a twat.' Jongin chuckled. 'I was honest.'

Yixing hummed. 'You're not a twat, just stupid sometimes. Anyway, I just spoke to some of the stylist and you're up for your haircut right now.'

'… Now?'

'Yep! Didn't I tell you that we start filming tomorrow?'

'Right! Oh God, with all the things that happened I forgot that you told me, yes, tomorrow we start filming. Haircut, yeah sure.'

Yixing chuckled. 'You've been somewhere else this weekend.'

'Kinda.' Jongin smirked. 'Do you need a presentation on where?'

'Hmmmm. Nope.' Yixing chuckled. 'Come on, I'll bring you to the stylists.' Jongin quickly followed Yixing through the hallways of the SM building and they ended up at a dressing room. A stylist hummed and looked at him. 'Kim Jongin, correct?'

'Yes.' Jongin bowed politely.

'Great, have a seat. I figured you heard we are going to dye your hair blond. We'll do the dyeing today and we'll style it precisely as we want it tomorrow. Okay?'

Jongin nodded and let the stylist do her thing. Yixing hummed. 'I'll wait upstairs, Jonginnie, I'll practice a bit with the background dancers. See you in a bit, okay.'

Jongin nodded. 'Yep.'

 

'Holy shit.' Yifan burst out laughing. 'You look so hot! Did Taemin see yet?!'

'No.' Jongin hummed as he stuffed his backpack with some clothes and more lube. 'I'm going to see him now and probably fuck him till morning.'

'You have a MV shoot tomorrow though, don't tire yourself out too much.'

'Damn it.' Jongin sighed and threw his backpack over his shoulder. 'Look, we'll see.'

Yifan chuckled. 'Have you made sextapes with him?'

'Nah, I'd rather do it for real than watch it back.' Jongin hummed. 'Have you made sextapes?'

'I've got one video of me taking some expat from behind, but not really. I figured that would be your thing.'

'Nah, only leaks and then bad shit happens.' Jongin shrugged. 'And Taemin is a bit too serious for that. He's a horny shit, but not that horny.'

'You two did look really hot the other night, you know.'

'You didn't see much.'

'Nah, but… I don't know, you looked hot.'

'Wanna watch gay porn with me some time?' Jongin grinned.

'Yeah, sure. Want to do a threesome with Taemin? An ass is an ass.'

'… No. Taemin is mine.' Jongin said and took his keys. 'Are you that dry at the moment?'

'Yes! I'm so bored! I'm going to Jess' place tonight and just see where that goes. Like… Both playing hard to get doesn't work.'

'As I said.'

Yifan hummed. 'Okay. So let me know tomorrow how it went, the shoot.'

'Yep!' Jongin smiled. 'Also, I've got one tip on Jess. She likes to be the uh… The one in charge, if you know what I mean. She rides you.'

'How do you know?'

'A gay guy has his contacts to stalk certain boys together with a few girls. Also Baekhyun is a bit too feminine and I've torn him open more than… I lost count. He told me.'

'Ah. So I should go over there and…'

'Don't try to be the dominant one.' Jongin winked. 'Be like me when I had Yunho over.'

'Oh God, that guy was hot!' Yifan smirked. 'He knew how to toss your ass around.'

'Shut up, he's not that great!'

 

'I'm home!' Jongin opened the door and tossed his backpack under the coatrack, along with his coat. 'Taeminnieeee! Are you here?'

'Upstairs, finishing my thesis and too lazy to get out of bed.'

Jongin ran up the stairs and walked into the bedroom.

'Aaaaand I'm… Done!' Taemin closed his laptop. 'I'm done with my the… Holy [fucksticks](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5e/a2/de/5ea2dec25f7808e91da5788cc8773b57.jpg).'

Jongin chuckled. 'You're done?'

Taemin got out of bed, just wearing boxers, and walked up to Jongin. 'Hoooooly fucksticks.' He went with his hand through Jongin's hair. 'Fucking hell man, you look really good like this!'

Jongin smiled proudly and embraced the boy, holding the boy's buns in his hands. 'Thank you.' He kissed Taemin's cheek. Wanna order in takeaway?'

Taemin nodded and rubbed his leg against Jongin's crotch. 'And after that, we'll have some fun.'

'Not too much fun though, got my first music video from SM tomorrow.'

Taemin purred against Jongin's cheek. 'So I gotta treat you right today…'

Jongin's erection was already trying to burst free from his jeans. 'Yeah, if you want to.'

'Let's first order some pizza and then try and see what I can do to make my Jonginnie feel the best he has ever felt.'

'I gotta be the luckiest bastard alive.'

'Yep.' Taemin smirked. 'Let's go.' He took Jongin's hand and took him downstairs. He sat down with the boy on the couch and sat down on his lap, still teasingly only in his boxers, resting against the boy's chest. 'What kind of pizza do you want?'

'Pollo funghi, as always.' Jongin hummed in Taemin's ear. 'What are you getting?'

'One with extra sausage…' Taemin said and Jongin chuckled.

'Naughty.'

'Just really craving some sausage, right now.' Taemin let himself fall on the couch, teasingly displaying himself for Jongin. Jongin licked his lips.

'I can't wait till we move in together. I get to see you like this every day.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Like what?'

'Like…' Jongin laid down on top the boy and kissed him. 'Like… I can't describe what it's like.'

'Hmmm.' Taemin hummed and kissed Jongin in return. 'I'll hear it when you can.'

'Definitely.' Jongin shimmied down Taemin's boxers and placed his hands on the boy's butt. 'Yifan said we looked really hot.'

Taemin laughed. 'He did?'

'Yeah, he wants to watch porn with us and have a threesome.'

'Oooooh…'

'I said no.'

'Aaaahw…'

Jongin purred jealously. 'Yah, no sharing.'

'I can't help it, he's got nice big balls, I like that.'

'I've got big balls too…' Jongin pouted. 'Bigger than him.'

'You do, but more balls and more dicks is always better though.'

Jongin laughed. 'The last time you had two dicks it wasn't that great of an experience though.'

'Yeah, but… Yifan's dicks is quite small, as far as I've seen it.'

'… True. Not happening though.'

'Figured. I'll call Minho.'

'YAH!'

 

'Taeeeeeemiiiin!' Jongin smiled as he opened the door of his dorm and saw Taemin in the doorway. 'I've got news!'

Taemin chuckled and walked inside, sitting down on Yifan's lap. 'Tell me.'

Yifan chuckled and curled his arms around Taemin's waist. 'Did he tell you?'

'Yep, you should know that I'm up for anything, he's the party pooper.'

'It's not happening.' Jongin said and sat down on his bed, finishing up his dinner. 'You're not even gay, Yifan.'

'Look, Jongin, a man can be curious.'

'Bicurious.' Taemin added.

'Shut up.' Yifan poked him. 'I'm just messing with you.'

'You want to mess with me.' Taemin smirked.

Yifan laughed and Jongin gulped down his noodles. 'Aaaanyway, I got my first SM pay check.'

'Oooooh, was it a lot?'

'Yeees!' Jongin smiled. 'I called the restaurant today, I quit.'

'Oh…' Taemin said. 'So no more tips?'

'You can give those at home.' Jongin smirked.

'Yah, I only tip cute waiters, not random boyfriends.' Taemin smiled. 'I handed in my thesis today.'

'Did they say something?'

'They gave it a quick look and said it looked good at first sight.'

'That sounds promising.' Yifan hummed. 'Also Taemin, you've got a great ass.'

'I know. I can ride cocks really well with it.'

Yifan burst out laughing and Jongin smirked proudly. 'Hell yeah you can.'

'About that, Jonginnie, shall we go?'

'Where are you going?' Yifan asked.

'Movie.' Jongin said and grabbed his coat. 'Sleeping at Taemin's tonight.'

'Sure, ride him well Taeminnie.'

'I will!' Taemin chuckled. 'Bye Yifannie!'

Jongin closed the door and curled his arm around Taemin's waist. 'You did really pick jeans that fuck with my dick.'

'Taemin laughed. 'I know, just to bully you and warm you up for tonight.'

'Yeeees!'

'How did your shoot go today? Also, your hair looks really sexy like [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/4b/38/1e4b3847fc5fcc4c80b94eb9cf979cd2.jpg).'

'Awesome. We're done now, I think. Well,  Yixing has to do some scenes on his lonesome, but I don't need to be around for those. So I'm off tomorrow.'

'Sounds good.'

'Yep. Wanted to practice tomorrow afternoon, wanna come watch?'

'Yep!'

 

Jongin slammed against the bedroom door as Taemin pressed him against it. Jongin released a wanting moan as Taemin's lips took hold of his own. His hands fumbled with Taemin's belt, unbuckling it and pulling down the boy's jeans, roughly kneading the boy's round butt a moment later.

'Taemin… You need to ride me…' Jongin moaned in the boy's ear. 'I need it.'

'Tomorrow, you'll be in your leggings again and that means that I'm topping…'

'Yeah…' Jongin moaned and opened the bedroom door, taking Taemin to the bed. He undressed himself and laid down. 'Please, Taeminnieee… I've been so horny the last few days but we could hardly have sex!'

Taemin purred and undressed as well, taking his place on Jongin's lap. 'I know. Who would know that Yixing made you this horny?'

'Noooo, it's you being so turned on by my blond hair!' Jongin moaned. 'You're like teasing me all the time and drooling all over me and I can't take it and I need to fuck your butt!'

Taemin laughed and rocked his hips on Jongin's member teasingly. 'Someone sounds needy…'

'I'm a needy and horny boyfriend…' Jongin bucked his hips. 'I suggest you start lubing me up or I will have to take you raw…'

Taemin laughed. 'I have a feeling that I won't be riding my stallion but just sit on top of it.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I'm a very feisty stallion, you know.'

Taemin leaned to the side and grabbed the lube. He slowly slicked Jongin's member and his own entrance, sinking down on Jongin's member moments after. Taemin let go off a delighted moan as he felt Jongin's large member stretch his behind and reach in deep. 'Jongiiiin… Ooooh…'

Jongin smirked. 'Like that?'

'Yes… Holy crap, you're big tonight…'

'He's all pumped up because of those pants of yours and the nights of no sex.' Jongin let his hands explore Taemin's sides, tummy, chest, hips and thighs. 'Taeminnie… You're so tight tonight…' His hands slid to Taemin's behind. 'I love you.'

'I feel that…' Taemin mewled. 'I love you too…'

Jongin peeked down his torso, across his tummy, and he saw his member standing proudly as it slowly disappeared between Taemin's legs as the boy moved up and down. 'My God, that has never looked this hot.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Does it?'

'Yeah… I like how you forgot to shave during our… lover's tiff.' He went through Taemin's pubic hair. 'I'll help you tomorrow.'

Taemin hummed. 'I'm not the only one.' He plucked at Jongin's pubic hair. 'But I'll gladly accept your help.'

'I need to be fully shaved…' Jongin smirked and licked his lips. 'Only you can help me…'

Taemin leaned forwards and pressed his lips on Jongin. 'We're like cavemen.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I you love. You me fuck.'

Taemin laughed and placed his hands on Jongin's chest. 'Nah, cavemen are cuter than you are.'

'Yah!' Jongin chuckled and kissed Taemin's lips. 'I'm cuter.'

Taemin laughed again and mewled as Jongin stirred his member. 'Oh God, Jongin…'

Jongin smirked. 'I didn't hear that I'm cuter…' He stirred his member more roughly. 'Tell me.'

'You're cuter than… Oh God… a caveman.'

'Good.' Jongin purred. 'Taeminnie… I… I'm kinda close to…'

'Me too…' Taemin moaned. 'Your cock is too big…'

Jongin aimed slightly, putting pressure on Taemin's prostate, and he took Taemin's member, jacking it delicately. 'I want your cum on my chest, Taemin…'

Taemin whined. 'Fuck Jongin, I'm close… Oh yes! Jongiiiiin!'

Taemin's hips bucked and semen shot across Jongin's torso. Jongin smirked proudly and licked his lips. His loins shocked and he came inside Taemin, filling the boy's behind up with his semen. Jongin let out a victorious purr and pulled Taemin down, kissing him lovingly. 'I love it when I can feel that you're full down there…'

'Eeeew, that sounds dirty.'

Jongin laughed. 'Not like that!'

Taemin let Jongin fall out of him. 'It feels so good when you just drop out like that.'

Jongin hummed. 'I hoped you liked it more when I was inside.'

Taemin laughed. 'Really now?'

Jongin laughed and rolled, gently placing Taemin on the mattress. 'Yep, but now I just wanna sleep with my boyfriend.'

Taemin hummed and snuggled up to him, wrapping an arm and a leg around him and pressing their chests together. Jongin hummed, placing his forehead against Taemin's.

 

'We're dirty.' Taemin rolled on Jongin.

Jongin chuckled. 'Are we?'

'Your chest is all ew and my butt has been glued together.' Taemin pressed his lips on Jongin's cheek. 'Can we take a bath?'

'We can.' Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek. 'But showers are easier for shaving.'

'True. Shower?'

'Shower.' Jongin closed his legs around Taemin's waist. 'Carry me.'

Taemin laughed. 'I thought I was supposed to be the crippled bottom.'

'Well… I'm the tired top.' Jongin smiled sweetly. 'Carry meeeee!'

Taemin chuckled and got up, picking his boyfriend up. Jongin purred happily and rested his head on Taemin's shoulder. 'Your hands feel nice on my butt.'

'Wait until my cock goes up it.'

'I can't wait.' Jongin chuckled and kissed Taemin's neck. 'But you'll have to wait till this afternoon, until the leggings go on…'

'And off.'

'Yep.' Jongin chuckled and climbed down Taemin's body. He turned on the shower and grabbed his shaving cream and razor. 'This is going to be so much fun.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Are you sure you trust me with a knife near your cock?'

Jongin hummed. 'I trust only you with a knife near my cock.'

Taemin took his own razor and shaving gel. 'Well, I'll return the trust.'

Jongin hummed and, after they stepped under the shower, sank through his knees. He took Taemin's razor and applied the gel to Taemin's pubic hair. Carefully he shaved Taemin's body hair away and took some creme to ease the skin afterwards. 'There.' He pressed a kiss on it. 'Clean.' Jongin got up and Taemin sank, to spread the shaving cream on Jongin's pelvis.

He took the razor and delicately shaved Jongin's pubic hair. Taemin laughed as Jongin became erect, the tip almost resting on Taemin's arm. 'Restrain yourself.'

'I'm trying! I've done like fifty math equations right now.' Jongin sighed. 'Just ignore him.'

'I'm almost done… Just… There and done!' Taemin took the brushed it clean of cream and applied some of the creme Jongin used on him. 'There we are. All pretty again.'

Jongin smiled and pulled Taemin up, making sure their razors were put away safely. 'I'll clean your butt now.'

'Aaaah yeeees!'

Soap in hand, Jongin's hands started to caress Taemin's curvy behind, soaping it thoroughly. Taemin mewled in Jongin's ear, pressing their bodies together as Jongin embraced him in his washing. 'I always love it when you do this… Makes you seem like the perfect top…'

Jongin purred loudly and let his soap hands loose across Taemin's body, covering his entire backside within moments. Taemin moaned and bit in Jongin's ear. 'I can't wait until tonight when you top me again.'

'… Are we going to have a sex weekend?'

'I thought you would never ask.'

 

Jongin walked out of the changing room.

'Oooooh my Good, those leggings!' Taemin moaned. 'They make your dick look so big…'

Jongin laughed.

'And your ass too! Look at those buns!' Taemin got up from the floor and walked over to Jongin, placing his hands on the boy's [juicy buttocks](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5aa1700f3ced6b8bee2f5bcdb2a760d4/tumblr_npl55iJToG1riav2to1_1280.jpg). Jongin laughed and turned, his lips immediately met with Taemin's.

'You'll have to wait, I can't dance with a gaping ass.' Jongin smirked.

'Have you tried?'

'You forgot I met Yunho too once.'

'You have seem to forgotten that Yunho didn't leave gaping asses, he was too small.'

'… I have not tried.' Jongin chuckled. 'And I don't want to.'

'Well… I might leave a dent on your dancing and I want to thoroughly enjoy your dancing.' Taemin chuckled. 'Practice away.'

'Are you sure? I might take a while. I don't mind if you want to do… something.'

'I've got my phone, I can work a bit. Tell me when to watch.'

'Will do.' Jongin kissed Taemin's cheek. 'And… Thank you for… You know… Helping me with my dancing.'

'No problem.' Taemin smiled. 'You help me with my thesis and I help you with your dancing.'

Jongin hummed and kissed Taemin's other cheek. 'I'm a lucky boyfriend.'

Taemin hummed and sat down in the windowsill, looking at his phone and peeking at Jongin as the boy practiced many choreographies, including the ones with Lay. And mostly, peeking at Jongin's butt since it looked formidable today.

'Did that look good?'

'Really good.'

'Are you talking about my  butt or the choreo?'

'Both.'

Jongin laughed. 'Thanks. Both need to be in top condition.'

Taemin hummed. 'Top perky condition.'

Jongin walked over to Taemin and sat down on the boy's lap in the windowsill. 'I think it's really sexy when you keep staring at my butt like this…'

'Well, maybe you should try dancing with a gaping ass then…'

'Oh yes.' Jongin smirked and got up, pulling Taemin up too. 'I'm feeling doggy…'

Taemin laughed and let his hands go down Jongin's sides. 'In front of the mirrors, I assume?'

Jongin took off his leggings and boxers, getting rid of his shirt too. 'What a kinky thought you have there…' He nibbled on  Taemin's ear. 'Let's do that…' Jongin took Taemin along to the mirrors on the wall. He got on all fours and looked seductively over his shoulder. 'You should get the lube, that's the top's job.'

'Says the bottom until the top doesn't care and starts raw.'

Jongin laughed. 'Sorry about that. It's in my bag… Should I…?'

Taemin got up to walk to the dressing room, shedding his clothes along the way. Jongin purred as he looked at Taemin's butt. 'I can't wait until tonight.'

'Well, you'll have too. Your butt gets torn apart first.'

Jongin laughed. 'Oh God yes!'

Taemin came walking back, bottle of lube in his hand. 'Here we go.' He took his spot behind Jongin and slicked both his member as Jongin's entrance. Jongin moaned at Taemin's finger and whined as he felt Taemin's tip against his muscles.

'Yes…  Taemin… Insiiii… Oooh…'

Taemin slowly slid inside Jongin and took hold of Jongin's round behind. 'Sometimes I can never fathom why it is that you like to bottom for me so much since your entire behaviour screams top to me, but right now I don't care…'

Jongin laughed. 'I like big dicks with big balls too, you know. Especially… Oooh… Yours…' Jongin moaned and sank through his arms as Taemin's long member reached inside fully. 'Oh my God… Bless the day that your body decided that 8.9 inches wasn't enouuuuugh…' Jongin whined as Taemin roughly grinded his prostate. 'You're the fiiiiirst bottom I've ever met who whops as much as IIIIIIII do… Fuuuuuck!'

Taemin smirked. 'Someone's sensitive in his butt today.' He stirred inside Jongin.

'I'm not used toooooo…' Jongin groaned. 'Bottoming…' Jongin came, his semen spurting across the floor. 'Fuuck..'

Taemin chuckled huskily. 'I see. Want me to finish up quickly?'

'I'm not sure I can take much more… Ooooh Taemin!'

Taemin's hips sped up greatly, leaving Jongin bobbing to the quick rhythm. Involuntarily he tightened his behind, his body trying to push Taemin out to recover from his ejaculation. But Taemin wasn't having that, pushing himself in roughly. 'Fuck… Jongin… You're tight… Oh…'

'I can't help…' Jongin whined.

Taemin came inside Jongin and fell forwards, hugging Jongin from behind. 'Fuck… Holy crap… I forget how good it feels to cum inside someone.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I know right, but feeling your cum like this is great too.'

Taemin pulled out and hummed. 'Not as gaping as I hoped, but pretty good.'

Jongin rolled over and laughed. 'Showers?'

Taemin got up and picked Jongin up. 'I think I should carry my crippled bottom.'

'Hell yes you should.'

 

 

Jongin opened the door and peeked in carefully. 'Taeminnieee! I brought a friend! And dinner!'

'… Can you put dinner and your friend in the living room and leave yourself?'

Yixing laughed. 'Yes!'

'Yah! None of that!' Jongin walked into the living room, holding his plastic bag with Chinese food. 'Don't you want me around too?'

Taemin walked out of the kitchen and quickly bowed for Yixing. 'I'm Taemin, nice to meet you. I didn't know Jongin was bringing guests and certainly not famous ones.'

Yixing bowed in returned. 'Zhang Yixing, nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I took you by surprise.'

'No worries, no worries.' Taemin smiled. 'This pabo…' He hit Jongin. 'Should have called.'

Jongin laughed as he failed to dodge. 'I wanted to surprise you.'

'And I quote, with a heart attack.' Yixing added.

'You're sleeping on the couch tonight.'

'What?! No! It's too small for me, you know that!' Jongin whined.

Yixing laughed loudly. 'Have you been booted to the couch before?'

'You don't even wanna know.' Taemin smirked. 'He's not the boss here.'

Jongin purred grumpily. 'Shut up. Let's have dinner!'

A while later, while they were happily dining and eating, Yixing used a moment of silence to take a swing at a new subject of conversation. 'Do you like your work at SM, Jongin?'

Jongin looked up, some noodles hanging out of his mouth. 'Of course I do. Why? Are they unhappy with me?'

'Quite the contrary.' Yixing smiled. 'They want to offer you a job instead of an internship.'

'That's awesome.' Taemin said.

Jongin's face entered a state of glee and he couldn't contain his smile. 'Really?'

'Really. They like you work as a choreographer, you have the charisma and beauty of an idol and the talent of working as a main dancer for background groups as well as performance groups. They want to ask you this week. But Jongin, one warning, if they urge you to become an idol then… That may have repercussions for your current life.'

Taemin hummed. 'In other words, me.'

Yixing nodded. 'SM doesn't care, I think, but they…' He pointed out the window. 'Do.'

'I don't want to become an idol anyway.' Jongin hummed. 'I rather do backgrounds and choreos.'

'That's very much possible too. I would like to ask you, if they agree of course, if you would want to work on my team. I could really, really, use your talent and insights.' Yixing smiled sweetly. 'Think it over.'

'I will.'

 

'I'm not sure, Taemin.'

'What's there to be not sure about?' Taemin unleashed his hair from its bun captivity. 'It's a job at SM. People kill for that.'

'But it's also… Aren't you moving to England soon?'

Taemin laughed. 'Soon? Jongin, we're talking at least two more years. I say at least, because with you in my life I do reschedule stuff so I have plenty of time for you, so I don't just work for uni. So expect three years for that master, then maybe some time off to recover my mind, do some courses, prepare for England and then move. We're talking at least three, probably four to five years. I'm not going to tell you to not accept a job because I might be moving in three years. And we've been boyfriends for… five months? It's too early to plan about three years from now. By the time I'm about to move, you can always quit if you want to.'

Jongin sighed. 'I know.'

'Is it because you don't want to turn down an idol offer?' Taemin asked as he joined Jongin in the bed. 'That you're afraid you'll offend them?'

'… Maybe.'

Taemin hummed and snuggled up to Jongin. 'Jongin, if you explain your situation, they'll understand. It's business after all, they care about profit and they'll minimize risks. If your personal life is a risk, then they won't do it.'

Jongin sighed. 'I know.'

'Be honest, be polite and it'll be alright. It's entertainment, dancing and singing, I guess a lot of the guys there are not compeeeetely straight. But that may be a prejudice of mine.'

'Probably, I've had a lot of classmates where my gaydar was very doubtful about their "Boned a pretty girl last night"-stories.'

Taemin laughed. 'You have a gaydar?'

'Sort of.'

'What makes it trigger?'

'Someone's eyes lingering a bit too long on my crotch. My bulge is very distinguishable when I dance.'

'I noticed.'

'Exactly. That's what makes it trigger.'

'Then how did you find out I was gay?'

'… You said you liked looking at hot half naked men who pretended to be werewolves. My gaydar didn't even have to trigger for that one.'

Taemin burst out laughing. 'Right.'

Jongin hummed. 'Though I also did notice you only looking at me while I did that concert with Jonghyun.'

… 'You noticed?'

'To be honest, I only looked at you too.'

 

Taemin hummed as he walked in. 'Jonginnieee! Did you get up already?'

'Nope! Wanking!'

Taemin laughed as he walked upstairs, into the bedroom and he saw Jongin smirking as his hand went slowly up and down his member. 'Figured. What are you watching?'

'Brazilian gangbang.'

'Oooooh, that's nice.' Taemin fell on the bed and snuggled up to Jongin. 'I just got confirmation that my thesis was approved.'

Jongin roared and rolled on top of Taemin. 'Does this mean you've…'

'I have just graduated.'

Jongin roared. 'Seeeeex weeeekeeeeeend!'


End file.
